The Young God
by Rosabell
Summary: Five thousand years ago, Seto came to this world as a young god, and found his way into the life of Belumfel. Now, five thousand years later, Yami is going to remember everything...
1. Chapter 1

The Young God  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Seto looked around as he went through the town. He inspected several artifacts politely but didn't buy anything.   
  
' Awfully good.' He thought to himself silently. ' It took them long enough to realize that seeds make new crops. But still, this is good.' He looked up at the temples far ahead. ' Very good.'  
  
He was very happy so far. Overall everything seemed decent. He was so nervous at first, but now he felt reassured. Sure, some boys look slightly too thin to his liking, but then, starvation happens all the time, even lower animals.  
  
" Did you hear?" Seto stopped, and tuned his ear to listen to the gossipers. " The Pharoah just killed his High Priest. Who is going to subsitute him?"  
" I don't know." Said the other man. " Perhaps one of the lower ones. Why did he kill him?"  
" Said to have rebelled. Tried to take over the Pharoah's position. The pharoah's a young kid, you know. But boy is he smart!"  
  
' Funny.' Seto thought to himself. ' The gods never mentioned that there was such a thing. A Pharaoh? And a young boy? Hm. If the Pharaoh can kill other people just to rebel, and if other people want his position so much, then perhaps the Pharaoh is an important person.'  
  
" So now the sons of the other priests are competing, you know." The gossiper went on. " They are seeing who is favored by the gods and who has the most magic."  
  
At this Seto stopped briefly. Favored by the gods? The gods don't favor anyone. Hm...  
  
' If I become High Priest,' Seto thought, ' I can discover more about the humans, after all that was what the Council want me to bring. The Pharaoh should know just about everything that's going on in this land. It shouldn't be too hard. It might be a good start.' He shivered. ' I wish they didn't send me here all alone.'  
  
  
  
Belumfel blinked as he watched the duel.   
" I summon the Swords of Revealing Light!" Cried a youngster, even though he was even older then Belumfel himself. The youngster on the opposite wasn't fazed.  
  
Belumfel looked at him curiously. That one had brown hair and the most startling blue eyes. He was quite young, about thirteen or so. He called himself Seto Kaiba. That didn't sound native, but perhaps he was mixed. Seto had been dueling very well, and had an aura of mystery about him. There was something alien too. He had a thoughtful and wise expression, rarely smiled, and rarely spoke unless he needed to.  
  
The Pharaoh secretly liked the boy and hoped he would win. He looked like an honest being.  
  
" For my next move," Said Seto, " I place Dark Magician in defense mode. I also play spell, or a trap, facing away. I now rest my turn."  
  
The other one blinked. " You are dead. I summon Exodia!" Belumfel snapped out of his thoughts at the name. Exodia! So that was where the second one went!  
  
Seto tilted his head thoughtfully at the other boy. He then turned his eyes and looked directly at the Pharoah. Belumfel felt a knot form in his stomach as he stared into those orbs. The boy pardoned the pharaoh and turned back.  
  
" Exodia! Destroy that Dark Magician!"  
" I have a spell, remember?" Seto smirked. " Reflection. It reflects every attack that comes to my monster."  
" Oh no..." The other boy blinked, horrified, as Exodia's own attack came back to destroy it.  
  
  
  
' Hm.' Seto thought to himself. ' This is only a tablet game after all. Sure it includes some magical spells, but why are these people so serious about it? I have a bad feeling about the pharaoh. Funny, didn't know humans can actually have red eyes. He's special, but he knows too much. I heard he was eighteen years old. That's awfully young for a ruler.'  
  
" Wonderful." Belumfel stood. He began to announce the new High Priest, but Seto wasn't really listening. He was pondering on his own motives.  
  
' If he finds out I'm an immortal,' Seto thought to himself, ' The others are going to get me for this; unless he promises not to tell. But pharaoh's don't make promises...that's what I heard. It's not fair! How come all the other young gods get to go with partners, and I have to go alone on this one?'  
  
But he knew the answer. It's because he was the smartest.  
  
  
  
Belumfel studied the child that had come into his room. He looked up from the paperwork and leaned back.  
" Well, Seto." He began. " I trust you've made yourself comfortable in your new home."  
  
Silence. The boy's head remained bowed in respect, but he noticed there was something in his posture that suggests pride.  
  
Belumfel found this quite strange. First, Seto was too young to be a High Priest, and yet he defeated everyone in the competition of shadow magic. Also, Seto had not been completely responsive during the ritual, as if he was preoccupied. Thirdly, there was something about Seto that seemed too beautiful to be human.  
  
" Come, sit." Belumfel offered.  
  
Seto blinked, looking up for the first time, and their powerful eyes met. Seto hesitantly obeyed. Belumfel tried to hide his curiosity, appearing relaxed as to not agitate the young priest.  
" Who is your father?"  
  
Seto thought quickly. " My father died three years ago." He answered. " He disappeared."  
  
Belumfel instantly knew that he was not a son of a priest. Still he looked relaxed, almost bored. But inside he was stirred with questions. How can a boy possess so much intellect and magic if he has no noble blood?  
  
" Your name does not sound Egyptian." Belumfel continued. " Where do you come from?"  
" I come from a land in the east." Belumfel nodded. " My father was a king outside the borders of this land. His people rebelled against him and he ran away with the entire royal family. But one day we lost him in the woods. He was never found."  
  
Belumfel looked silently at the boy.  
' He's a good liar.' Belumfel realized. ' Obviously he has some secret that cannot be shared. His face is too pale to be relaxed.' But outside he said nothing.  
  
If Belumfel had been slightly unobservant, he would have thought the child's answer made sense. And it does, it explained why he had magic and why his name was alient to his land, plus it also spoke of why Belumfel never heard of his father. But it didn't explain where the child's family were, and since Duel Monsters was a game known only to Egyptians, it didn't explain the child's talent.  
  
He didn't ask any questions on the matter so the boy could relax more. But the boy seemed nervous all the same. It seemed suddenly the child realized what state he was in and wasn't prepared for it.  
  
' Strange.' Belumfel thought. ' Why would he try out for High Priest if he wasn't native? But no matter. This boy obviously doesn't understand the laws of this land, and isn't familiar with our customs.'  
  
" Come here." Belumfel beckoned.  
  
  
  
Seto blinked. What does he want? The Pharaoh rose, his red eyes gleaming in the candlelight. He held out his hand, taking the boy's hand into his, and looked deeply into his eyes.  
  
Seto met the pharaoh's stare steadily, aware of its strength but not daunted by it. He knew the strength of his own eyes, and the pharaoh is but a mortal.  
  
" You are very bright." The pharaoh said gravely. " But also very innocent and ignorant. The High Priest cannot be ignorant. I will give you a chance. The tests will come, little one, and it will take a good deal of your brains."  
  
  
  
Seto understood what the pharaoh meant the next day. None of the priests respected him. He was but a young child, after all, and all of the priests muttered about how they want to be high priest, or their children.  
  
At this Seto wavered a little. The gods are not going to like this. The humans carry too much greed. How was he supposed to fight them without his powers?  
  
But he had powers. He was to use them only in emergencies. Seto thought for a minute as the priests bowed before him, some muttering, and then sat down before the Pharaoh, who eyed him warily.  
  
The Egyptian " gods" were curious beings, with bodies of humans and heads of animals. Seto had spent some time alone at night looking at the carvings on the walls, and the pictures of the afterlife. Truly curious, the entire religion, for it was half wrong and half right. He felt it was mighty interesting how complicated the humans have become, but felt even more lonely. How was he going to adapt?  
  
" Your suggestion, my lord?" Asked one of the priests, sneeringly almost. The pharaoh glared at him but said nothing.  
  
Seto hesitated before answering.  
" Bring the soldiers across the Nile." He said slowly. " Carry straws, and pretend to surrender to the barbarians. Attach to the back of the boats smaller canoes. When most of the soldiers are loaded, set fire to the boat. Cut off the ropes and send the fires to the enemy."  
  
It was about the nomads west of Egypt across the Nile. They were trying to raise war on Egypt, and they had great numbers and sophisticated ships. Belumfel blinked at Seto in surprise. He didn't know that the young priest got this idea when he looked deep into his mind to see the world as a whole.   
  
" It shall be done as so." Belumfel rose. " Adjourned!"  
  
  
  
Seto trembled as he entered his room and sat down. ' This could be the end. The priests will revolt against me.'  
  
Belumfel looked at the boy from behind and lowered his eyes in sympathy. The boy knew what he did. Poor child.  
  
Seto sighed and sat down on the bed, and began to write. Belumfel crept against the wall, hiding himself. Seto wrote on for a while, and then reached out over to the balconey. There was a soft chant, and a bird flew onto the rail. The red eyed pharaoh blinked and gasped in surprise as the bird took the papyrus in its beak and flew off into the sky.  
  
After the sight Belumfel left. But he knew he would find out who Seto was. Somehow. 


	2. Chapter 1b

The Young God  
  
Chapter 1b  
  
Seto Kaiba growled.  
  
" How long?" He yelled at the ceiling. " Hai or Iie! I need an answer here! Even if I can't, it would make me feel a lot better!"  
  
No answer. He was the only one in the house. Mokuba was out with Jounouchi and the others.  
  
Seto grumbled a little. " So this is what it feels like being the youngest. First I have to start out as a baby all over again, age ten times faster, have my mortal parents killed and now I have no one to watch over me. No wonder the mortals had those dumb religions about gods. If only I were about two hundred years older. Then the council wouldn't have chosen me. But then again, I was the only one that had ever been here before." Seto sighed. " Wonder when Yami's going to remember. I would think that guy had a memory, being a pharaoh and all." He sighed.  
  
" With Mokuba out, the only good thing is I can use my powers without worrying about him." Seto waved his hand. The glass vase shattered. " So wanted to do that."  
  
Ring!  
  
Seto blinked. " Hm. From the office again?" He tapped the air. The speaker went on.  
" Moshi moshi?"  
" Seto!" It was Yugi. " So this is where you were! I thought you'd be in the office!"  
" I was." Seto said smugly. He didn't mention that he teleported home once he got out of the building just a few seconds ago. " Why did you call?"  
" Well..." At this Yugi sounded smug himself. " Yami was having some trouble right now...he found a golden circlet with a sapphire in it just scattered on the street, mentioned you, and just...blacked out..."  
  
' Hm.' Seto thought. ' He found the circlet! Lost that a long time ago. Now how to get it back-wait a minute, he fainted?'  
" Oh, is he alright?" Seto asked, as coldly as he could, getting up.  
" Well, we're thinking that this circlet probably belonged to you, Yami mentioned something about that, and we just assumed..."  
' Good thing he's not one of my employees.' Seto thought. ' Wait a minute. I made that a habit. Too bad, been in this world too long.'  
" So, what do you want me to do?" Seto asked.  
" Isn't it obvious Kaiba?" Jou shouted in the background. " Get your butt over here!"  
  
' Hmph. Wish he wouldn't be so rude. I could turn him into an ant if I want to. And squash him. But that wouldn't be good." Seto thought.   
" Wait there. Where are you?"  
" We're at the game shop." Yugi answered. " Hai, Mokuba's here." There was something like " Hi Oni-chan!" in the background, but Seto couldn't make it out clearly.   
  
Sighing, Seto told Yugi that he will come over to check out what happened to Yami and the whole deal with the circlet, thinking to himself that even for humans this is too illogical, and thought about just teleporting there. He thought better of it, and got into his car, driving there in a mortal fashion.  
  
  
  
The circlet was exactly the same. Yami looked pale and tired. He never took his eyes off Seto the entire time he was here.  
  
Seto basically was wondering how he should put it. If he put the circlet over his head, which was what the circlet basically wants, they were going to get suspicious, especially if the sapphire starts glowing. If he just took in away, they'll think he's stealing it.  
  
Some dilemma.  
  
" Well?" Yami blurted out. " Put it on. You know it's yours."  
  
Seto looked at him carefully. ' Poor Yami. Had all those memories blasting at him. No wonder he's so cranky; that couldn't be helped. But he's a pharaoh, and pharaoh's should know that they must look confident and not distressed.'  
  
Ignoring the thought, Seto turned the circlet over. ' Geez, am I ever going to get it now.'  
  
" Ano...Kaiba?" Jou blinked. " Why are you putting it over your head?"  
" Strange isn't it?" Was his reply. " Something like this is actually a crown."  
  
The sapphire, to his distress, did glow, and the others, to his distress, did get suspicious.  
  
" Ano...Kaiba?" Honda began. " Why is the sapphire glowing?"  
" Hm? What do you think?" Kaiba asked, using his quick wits. " It reflects light, you baka."  
" You're the one." Anzu blinked. " It's definitely glowing. Usually if light reflected off it, it would be white."  
" Sun." Seto answered. " The sun."  
  
  
  
Yami blinked. ' He's a better liar now.' He sighed to himself quietly. ' How can I forget?'  
  
Seto looked at him and Yami jerked. ' That was exactly how he looked like at the banquet.' He thought. ' This is it. I have to talk to him.'  
  
  
  
" So you remembered." Was his quiet statement. So quiet, like Seto had always been. Seto, the High Priest. Seto, the Champion. Seto, the god.  
  
" Took you long enough." Seto smiled, leaning against the window. " I was getting lonely."  
" I guess I didn't believe you."  
" Gods never break their promises. Of course, you probably didn't expect me to come in this form."  
" Seto, the bastard? Iie."  
" Hai, well, I was forced to. The council wanted me to act as a mortal again, because they needed some information on their ' children'. Ah, like all parents. They never understand their children."  
" So true."  
" So what do you plan to do now?"   
" Catch up, I guess." Yami looked at Seto. " How come you never spoke?"  
" Haven't you figured it out already?" Seto smiled kindly. " I've grown better at lying. I don't need to confess anymore."  
  
Yami swallowed. " Are you angry at me?" He suddenly asked.  
  
Seto looked at Yami. " For beating me in a duel?" He asked, good-naturedly, " Or for forgetting our whole history?"  
  
Yami was silent.  
  
" Belumfel." Seto sighed. " Five thousand years is a long time. You don't even remember your own name. How can I be angry? But for the duel, well, you owe me another one. I never knew you still had Exodia."  
" Iie. It was Yugi's Grandpa who had it."  
" Remember the first time we met?" Seto asked. " I was dueling Setit."  
" He was a good player."  
" He was. Why is this game so serious though? It's only a pack of...monsters."  
" To hear you say that!"  
" I've said it before. But not in these years."  
  
Yami laughed. They sank back to the uncomfortable silence.  
  
  
  
" So...what do you remember, really?"  
" Everything."  
" So you remember the bird?"  
" The bird. Of course I remember the bird." Yami sighed. " I also remember the dragon. Came right out of that thing."  
  
Seto smiled, polishing the sapphire. " Seems like yesterday."  
" Hai."  
  
Silence.  
  
" I'm sorry." Seto sighed. " You couldn't know."  
" I couldn't know." Yami growled. " I couldn't know anything. You couldn't do anything either."  
" Tell me, Belumfel, if you knew you would be imprisoned in the millennium puzzle, would you still have done it?"  
  
Yami was silent.  
  
  
  
" So wait a minute." Joey blinked. " Kaiba is a god? He and you met before?"  
" Hai." Yami blinked. " I just never remembered."  
" Whoa, then why was Kaiba always a jerk before?"  
  
Seto choked, and laughed nervously. " I...am going through...teenagerhood..."  
" NOW?" Yami cried, incredulous. " So that means that time when you were thirteen-"  
" I was more or less five, maybe less." Seto laughed even more nervously. " And this was one of those times when we go through...' puberty', and so my powers begin to fully develop...which also means I can't control them as well. I wasn't supposed to let anyone know for the first sixteen years, so...I had to find some way to keep everyone away!"  
" So does that mean Mokuba's a god too?"  
  
Seto seemed to find it difficult to answer. " Um...actually...iie, Mokuba's not immortal, because we don't...we aren't...we're not..."  
" But then if Mokuba's not your brother, then..."  
" Actually he is. And he isn't." Seto shot Mokuba a nervous glance. " Soulwise he isn't, but I gave myself a new body since my old one was destroyed-"  
" You were destroyed?" Yami asked.  
  
Seto did not like where this conversation is going.   
  
" I guess I ought to give you a hint on what happened." He told Yami. " About two thousand and fifty years after you banned the Shadow Games, I was at the council when one of the gates opened and in poured the monsters. Unfortunately, they recognized me as one of their masters, and commanded me to free them so they could go down to Earth. The other gods were shocked because they never believed anything I said, and so they couldn't really protect me. I split away from my body and escaped to the world of the dead, waiting for an opportunity to be ' reincarnated'. Unfortunately I missed all but the Kaiba one, so...Mokuba is my brother. But he's not immortal."  
" Prove it." Honda answered doubtfully. " Prove that you're immortal."  
  
Seto smirked. Honda didn't like that look, and suddenly Honda found himself in...the Shadow Realm.  
  
" Happy now?"  
" Hai, now get me out of here!"  
  
" Don't do that again." Yami warned.  
" Hey, I'm a teenager." Seto slid off the table he was sitting on, the action already surprising most of the others.  
" Seto, if you're immortal, how come you weren't able to escape that game of yours?" Mokuba asked quietly.  
  
Seto stared at Mokuba for a minute.  
  
" We never really expected humans to develop technology." Seto replied uncomfortably. " It wasn't one of our plans, which was another reason why I had gained so much interest to it, but technology was a new form of magic we don't really understand. I could not work my powers in it. Which was partly why I didn't think the Heart of the Cards would work."  
  
" Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba suddenly asked.  
  
Seto blinked at Mokuba and the two brothers stared at each other for a minute.  
  
" Actually, iie." Seto's voice was barely a whisper. " You remembering was a sign, Yami. I was ill. I would have defended myself that time if I weren't, but I was ill. I still am. And the gods want me back, but if I do..."  
" You die." Yami answered. 


	3. Chapter 2

The Young God

Chapter 2

" The Spartans have declared war on Egypt." The noble said, troubled. " They are gathering forces."

_ How odd._ Seto thought to himself. Sparta was a country north of Egypt, or rather a city state, part of Greece. It was a strict military country. When they reach the age of seven, boys are sent to barracks to have military training, and lived there for nearly forty years or more. They had strict discipline, and forbid thinking at all. _Why be afraid of them?_ Seto wondered silently. _They're just a bunch of strong rocks that tumble down. Give them water and they'll turn to dust, and become engulfed in a stream. The Spartans are naturally a bunch of idiots. What kind of politicians are these?_

" Well, _High Priest,_" One of the lower priests began almost sneeringly, " Do you have any suggestions?"

Seto stood up slowly, his eyes steady.  
" The Spartans are no threat, I assure you." He began very calmly. " It is true that their forces are strong, but if I am correct, they are not particularly good at cracking puzzles and making tricks. Their way of battle is strictly direct combat. Egypt has smarter generals."

He immediately outlined everything needed.

" The Spartans would undoubtedly come here to Egypt to overthrow the Pharaoh." He explained. " So I would ask of Your Majesty to come on the journey. To enter Egypt, they would have to pass through a mountain pass near the Silver Plains, and enter the plains. The pass splits in many directions, so I need the one going east to be blocked by boulders, the one leading to the Nile to be blocked by cutting down the trees, the two leading southwest and southeast to be blocked by boulders, and the one leading to the lower Nile to also be blocked by boulders."

" And then?" Another priest began, understanding that the High Priest, although young, is no fool. " Since we still have the nomads to deal with."  
" I have a message from General Salimat." A soldier ran in. " The nomads have surrendered."

There were gasps. So fast! Seto didn't speak.

" The nomads have been taken care of." Belumfel quieted everyone down. " But we still have the Spartans to deal with. Go on."  
" Along the pass," Seto looked over at one of the generals, " You will take five thousand soldiers and hide along a side of the pass two hundred meters away from the plains. Do not attack until the drums start, and set fire the army and then attack."  
" And why?" Asked the general.

Seto blinked. _Are they that stupid?_ " Never mind that. Just do as I say."

" The second general will take sixty thousand soldiers and go to Sparta, taking fifty ships. Once you reach there, attack Sparta as you plan, and take Jounak with you for strategies. Pharaoh, you will take six thousand soldiers and wait in line in the Silver Plains, and await the arrival of the Spartans. Once you see them and they spread out in line, begin the drums, and attack."

" Nonsense!" Cried a priest. " You are trying to murder the-"  
" Silence!" Belumfel stood up. He alone, out of all the fools in the court, had realized Seto's strategy. " It shall be done as so."

  
  
The Spartans, in their red cloaks, came marching in through the mountain pass, having only one way to go, and since they really have no brains in the first place, they didn't know they were marching right into peril. The Egyptians are not bad fighters.

The first general waited anxiously for the drums, but no drums sounded. He gritted his teeth at the stupidity of the High Priest and frustration at the fondness the Pharoah had of him. The red army marched on, their footsteps uniform, thump thump thump thump...

Suddenly, he saw at the back of the line, the grains and rice, meats and water that was going to be provided for the army. It was here that the army halted.

There was a brief moment of silence. Then the general heard it, a loud sounding of drums.

" Charge!" He gave command, and the soldiers immediately leaped out, setting fire to the grains and attacking the surprised army.

  
  
In the front, Belumfel gave command. The drums sounded, and suddenly a red glow came two hundred meters behind the front line of the Spartan troops. He waved his hand and the soldiers charged, attacking the front line. The Spartan general grew confused. Which side should he help? He cannot abandon the front lines, but the back lines, the grains, the meat and water, they're in danger. The Spartan army was in chaos. Seventy thousand soldiers, tough as they should have been, were killed in a single day.

  
  
At night, as the Pharaoh returned from his short journey, prisoners at hand and the Spartans defeated, the King of Sparta killed, he suddenly stiffened on his horse and his face became pale.  
" Seto." He whispered, and urged his army forward. He knew something was going on back in Thebes.

  
  
Seto threw the magic back at the old priest. The priest dodged.  
_Mother, help me!_ He cried out in his mind, his little heart beating fast. _How can humans be so cruel?_

He dodged another blow of magic and summoned water, pouring over. The priests cried out and dodged, but the wall was splashed wet and began to crumble. Seto felt something hit him, but it didn't do any damage.

" Holy Ra! Kid's immortal!" Cried a priestess. Seto shot two golden arrows. Suddenly, the Pharaoh burst in, his eyes flaring and the Sennen Eye glowing brightly.

" Mind Crush!" He shouted, blindly angry. How dare the priests turn against one another in the palace! But he suddenly felt horror. The child! The spell was also casted on the child!"

The priests screamed, hollow screams of agony, and their bodies disintegrated. He stared at the child, who shrieked, and blinked as a golden circlet, with a sapphire stone, appeared, and a faint image of a blue dragon flashed before his eyes. The boy stumbled a little, but to his amazement the child was alive.

Suddenly realizing his secret was known, Seto leaped through the ceiling, and landed on the top floor. He crashed over the balconey, cold terror gripping him, tears blurring his vision. Quickly he ran over the city, and out into the sands, but something struck him. Something painful, so painful, struck at his side, and he collapsed, suddenly paralyzed, terrified and immobile.

_Mother!_ He shouted in his mind. _I can't stay here any longer! Please let me go home! Father! Sharak!_

But no answer came. Silence, night, a cold wind blew and covered him like a shroud. Sands flew into his wound, where the mysterious thing had struck him. His blood poured out and sank below the sands, and he shivered slightly. 

  
  
After a long long time, he lay there, a faint sound of hooves galloped across the sands. It slowly came nearer, until it was right beside him. A shadow leaped down and gathered him up, pressing him close.

" No one has ever been able to survive that!" Said a voice, far far away.  
" No one survived the Mind Crush either. The child is a god." Said the Pharaoh's voice, " And a young, terrified, and rather smart one. Obviously there are no such things as Ra or Osiris. No one's watching over us, if the boy didn't have any clue what he got himself into when he became High Priest. But what brings him here, I wonder."

Seto slowly opened his eyes. He stared right into red ones.

  
  
Belumfel looked into the child's blue eyes and sighed at the terror he saw in them, as well as the agony.  
" We need to get him back. It's amazing he ran this far in such a short time, but he's a god, after all."  
" How are we sir?" Asked a voice. " We have no horse."  
" He'll ride with me." Belumfel's voice was filled with contempt. He lifted Seto gently, who hissed in pain and trembled.  
" Relax, little one." Belumfel whispered. " You're more wounded than you think. But you will not be harmed, I assure you."

After setting Seto upright on his horse, and letting the boy lean to him, Belumfel rubbed his temples. It had been quite a week, he mused, ever since the boy came. First the boy got rid of the nomads and the Spartans, and then pitted all the priests against the child. Then he revealed a secret he undoubtedly should have kept. Belumfel sighed and shook his head. No time for headaches now. He rubbed the boy's head and felt his forehead. Hot. Too hot. Seto moaned and Belumfel whispered soothingly into his ear, coaxing him to a sleep, of which the boy did. The pharaoh sighed again. If the healer can heal the little god, all should be better, hopefully, and perhaps he should teach the little one that mortals have this thing called jealousy... 


	4. Chapter 2b

The Young God

Chapter 2b

" Feels almost alien." Seto said softly as he closed his eyes. Yami was sitting at his bedside as he had done so many years ago.  
" You didn't have to do that, Yami."  
" I know." Yami answered. " But...I just wanted to, to make sure it was, was real."

Seto sat up from the bed and laughed.

" Always, from when I was a child, you've been there to be my guardian. So now you're off guarding another, eh?"  
" Jealous, Seto?"  
" Not really." Seto looked down. " I guess I'll never get use to this world though. So many dark things that I cannot understand. That the other gods cannot understand. But I do know injustice. I don't want to stay here any longer."

He sighed. " And yet I can't leave Mokuba."

" You're scared." Yami whispered.  
" Who wouldn't be?" Seto asked. " I can't go home, I can't stay here, and I can't tell the truth either."  
" You can to me. You've been given the permission." Yami said unhappily.

" The truth is," Seto muttered. " I was hurt, but I wasn't killed. The gods were planning to force me down here anyway, because they knew you would be awakened sooner or later."

Yami was silent.  
" But how am I supposed to tell the others that I came here to observe them?" Seto asked. " I mean, it made the other priest mad. And I don't think Jou appreciates me more after tonight."  
" Don't worry about him."  
" I can't. I am sick, that's the truth, and lately my powers have been going haywire."  
" Can I help?"

Seto smiled. " Again?"  
" Why not? You were my little priest, you know."

Seto chuckled, looking at Yami. " Little? Who's the little one now? You should know, gods do have growth spurts."  
" Growth spurts!" Yami laughed. " Well, quite a growth spurt this one is! You had to take five thousand years to grow from a shrimp into a telephone pole!"  
" Shrimp! I was no shrimp! A shrimp wouldn't have defeated fifteen priests and priestess in a glaring match and than in a duel of dark magic, good Ra! And a shrimp would most definetely not stand up to the Mind Crush which you used to try to kill me!"  
" Mind...crush." Yami stuttered. " I..."

Seto realized he had said something wrong.  
" Gomen nasai." He said softly.  
" Iie, it's, it's alright." Yami gave the younger spirit a squeeze. " Don't worry about it."  
" Why are you the one reassuring me?"  
" Because I lost you before."

There was a brief silence as Seto studied Yami to find out what he meant.  
" You...you..." Seto stuttered, his face suddenly pale. Yami rose slowly.

" Seto?"  
" Iie, iie, I'm fine."  
" You're not fine. This is too pale for you. Seto, is something wrong?"  
" It's just-just another one of those...fits coming up, Yami, go-go-now,"  
" I'm not going anywhere." Yami held Seto's shoulders. He suddenly felt the action very familiar.

Seto's eyes pleaded with him and Yami saw blood trickling out. He suddenly knew what was going on, and silently took a handkerchief and wiped the blood off gently.  
" Is this it?"  
" Hai."  
" Does it hurt?"  
" Hai."

The two looked at each other and Seto suddenly smiled.  
" So unlike a Pharaoh."  
" So unlike a Priest."

Seto closed his eyes and leaned forward, into Yami's shoulder, trying to relieve the sudden headache. Yami smiled sadly, remembering the day so long ago when Seto had done a similar thing, terrified he was, and as the two sat in the night, in the dim light of the lamp, outside it was raining.

  
  
" Sir, Mr. Pegasus has sent you this letter here." Said the secretary. Seto received the envelope and sighed, completely annoyed.

" Can't use powers." He muttered. " Let me guess, he's written to tell me to come to Industrial Illusions so that I can meet my doom. Really, why bother? I'm immune to millenium magic, now that I've been exposed to it."  
" You're not in a good mood today, are ye, Kaiba?" Jou asked.  
" Who wouldn't be?" The young immortal answered. " First I get another message telling me that I must report to the immortal council by the end of next Friday thirty years later, and plus, we have a nice little-!"  
" Are you alright?" Ryou asked. " You look pale for some reason."  
" Iie, iie, just one of those-elgh!"  
" Fits." Yugi answered.  
" When did these start happening?" Yami asked.  
" Ever since I came."   
" Which time?"  
" This time, you baka." Seto answered bitterly. " This time, since I'm older, I'm truly a guinea pig."  
" Do't think like that." Yami scolded. Seto rolled his eyes.

  
  
  
" The first time his magic actually did fly off," Yami chuckled, " Was the time during one of the offerings to the gods-most likely Anubis, though I'm not sure, but usually it's for Ra so I don't know. Anyway, Seto was offering when one of the pigs squealed really loudly and started running at him, and he got so scared ( he was never really close to a pig before), that he made cold white stuff fall from the sky which I now found it it was snow, and of course that made the other noblemen really unhappy, since they were so use to gold hot stuff and not cold white stuff."  
" Why was he so afraid of you before?" Anzu suddenly asked. " He's more powerful than you are, right?"

Yami frowned. " He was." He answered. " But somehow he grew weaker and weaker, both physically and emotionally. Somehow he wasn't able to stand the mortal world and needed my protection. Right now I think that's what's happening, but since he was here a lot longer he started to throw up blood, which is bad, and if he doesn't go home soon, I don't know what will happen."

The gang, as before, were at Seto's mansion, Seto upstairs with Mokuba and the guests in the living room watching television, or had been, because now they were more interested in the god.

" He use to sing." Yami laughed. " Hard to imagine, eh? Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps, use to sing! It was a long time ago. It wasn't in Egyptian either. It was in some other language, beautiful and mysterious. I still remember the words.

_" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng hua bai shima ehn sha,  
Long meen, you ming na."_

The song was beautiful, with an immortal quality to it, and the words flowed over like silk in water.

" What does it mean?" Honda asked, whispering, for all of them felt that if they speak any louder wouldn't be appropriate.__

" In Japanese, it means that he's lonely, but he looks up at the moon and wonders whether his family is looking at the same moon, and thinking about him as he was about them. It also sings of his home, beautiful with luxurious gardens, pillars of pale marble, and looking at the moon he heard songs of angels playing lyres, flutes twittering, and then he looks at himself and sees a plain of sand, gold as the coming dawn."  
" It means all that? But it's so short!" Jou cried.  
" The language is sophisticated, Jou." Yami answered. " Remember, Seto's a god."  
" He wants to go home." Yugi answered. " And he still does."

  
  
Seto looked at his hands, watching the sun set slowly.  
" I thought when Yami remembered everything would be easier." He whispered to himself. " My hands. They're not supposed to be that pale, are they?"

" _Mela. Seto, konsan."  
_" Of course. Always new orders." Seto said bitterly. " I wonder, if I kill myself just now I could be more at peace." His heart tightened in his chest as he felt tears well up in his eyes. " Always a servant. No matter how old. They never treat me with any respect."  
_" Asha."  
_" Iie." Seto suddenly began laughing. " Iie. As if I'm going to listen to you up there. Kawaii! Are you so naive? My god, I've stayed here too long."

And with that, the young child crumbled and didn't get up again.

  
  



	5. Chapter 3

The Young God

Chapter 3

" Hard to imagine." Belumfel tucked the covers in. " He must be a baby of some sort."  
" A baby?" His best friend and healer, Taknash, chuckled. " A smart one, that's for sure!"  
" Quiet." Belumfel scolded. " You'll wake him. The attack that priest released was a fierce one, and no doubt the Mind Crush also broke him somewhat. He appears to be in much better shape then most people, but he's still very weak and he looks sick-if gods are capable of being sick anyway. I do wonder why he's here. Perhaps he fell from the sky, after all it would be folly to send a baby here to live with us."  
" Stop that." Taknash suppressed a laugh. " I'm going to laugh really loud if you keep calling him a baby. He's cute enough as it is, and you add that nickname I'm going to explode."

But Belumfel wasn't really listening to his friend as he looked upon the child that was named High Priest.   
" Good heavens." He muttered. " What could I be thinking, during that duel? Something should have clicked back then. A normal thirteen year old wouldn't be able to be High Priest. And the battle strategies."  
" He certainly didn't do well in protecting himself." Taknash muttered. " Look at him now. But I think he shrouded himself or something, I mean, look, there's that circlet, and it's not there before. And he's so unbelievably pale now."  
" Well," The pharaoh stood up. " I'll have to go. The meeting is starting soon. You better take good care of him. I want to know why an immortal is among us, and maybe...maybe if we help him, the gods can help us..."

  
  
Seto woke to a calm morning in a soft, warm bed and fluffy pillows. At first he thought that he was at home in the immortal world and soon his mother would come, but then he remembered where he was, and also the events of last night.

Starting up, he first felt sharp pain in his side, and then a wave of nausea.  
" Oh, you're awake! That's a good thing. The Pharaoh was mighty curious." Said a nice looking young man.

It took Seto a minute before the words went through. So he's awake. That's a good thing, and the Pharaoh was mighty curious, which is a bad thing.  
" What happened?" Seto asked. It seemed to be the logical thing to ask, although he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer.

" Oh, nothing much, little one, just the priests tried to kill you; you remember that, right? And of course, the Pharaoh got angry, threw the Mind Crush at all of you in that room, except for the priest that wasn't involved in the fight in the first place, and everyone was killed except you, who panicked, as expected, and ran five hundred miles in five minutes out into the sand, and then the priest that wasn't killed shot a spell at you and wounded you at the side right there, ooh, ugly one, eh? You fainted, as expected, developed a fever and we retrieved you two days ago-wait a minute, do gods develop fevers?"

It tooke Seto a moment to digest the words, which came as fast as darts. He suddenly started at the last sentence.  
" Do...you-what do you mean?" Seto asked.  
" Oh, we discovered you were a god a long time ago. The Mind Crush was the last proof we needed." Taknash answered as he eased Seto into the bed, who had started up and was wincing. " After all, the Mind Crush was the deadliest spell Egypt has ever seen, and you survived it. No mortal can, nor monster, anyway. And plus, you got wounded by another deadly spell, not quite as powerful but still deadly, and here you are with a high fever and awfully pale but very much alive and clear-headed...you are clear-headed, are you not?"

" I..." Seto fell silent.  
" Here. This will help." A spoon lifted to Seto's lips and Seto being a child after all, opened his mouth, and the warm soup drifted in. He swallowed obediently.  
" His Majesty will be coming soon. He'll finish this off." Taknash continued queerly, and placed the bowl on the stand before leaving.

_ Wait a minute,_ Seto's mind suddenly clicked. _ This isn't my room. I don't have Taknash as my servant, but whose room is this-_

" Oh? The child's awake?" Belumfel entered the room. He was in a good mood, choosing some of the best priests for his council. His eyes fell upon the terrified Seto, who suddenly realized the owner of the room, the servant, and the _bed._

Shocked, Seto suddenly leaped up, remembering the mortal rules, but his side struck pain through his entire body and he collapsed, his upper body falling on the floor and his legs following. Belumfel hurried over and gathered him up.  
" That was awfully foolish!" Belumfel scolded gently. Seto's eyes were shut and tears were leaking out of it. Belumfel instantly gentled and laid him on the bed.  
" You slept for two days straight." Belumfel laughed. " Maybe longer. I'm a little muddled. The council is tiring. Oh, your circlet's a little dirty." He polished the sapphire, and Seto instantly hid it. Belumfel smiled and shook his head, and Seto gave up, letting Belumfel see everything he hid before, including his immortal hands.

Belumfel took no notice and lifted the bowl of soup, and fed Seto some, sometimes even forcing him to drink it. By the end Seto felt so drugged he didn't even want to ponder on how to hide anything anymore, nor did he want to ponder on how the gods would punish him.

" Are you lost, little one?"  
" Wha?"  
" Fallen from the sky, cannot get back up?"  
" No. I was sent here."  
" Why? Are you not very young according to your standards?"  
" Very."  
" Then what is your business here?"  
" Observe."  
" What?"  
" Observe little humans." Seto mumbled, his eyes sliding closed. Belumfel held his hand and inserted some magic into him so Seto wouldn't fall asleep. The child blinked awake.  
" Why do you want to observe humans?" Belumfel asked gently.  
" Want to sleep."  
" I know. Just tell me."  
" Don't know what's going on. They wanted to check on the children. Couldn't see from there, so they sent me."  
" Why you?"  
" Don't know." Seto groaned. Belumfel stroked the boy's hair for a moment and watched the boy close his eyes and his breathing slow down.  
" Pharaoh?" Seto mumbled.  
" Yes, child?"  
" 'm scared. Too much evil."  
" I know. Don't be scared." Belumfel said gently. He didn't know why he was treating the boy this way, but after all he is a god, right?  
" Want to go home."  
" Maybe you will."  
" Had gardens, everywhere." Seto mumbled on. " Nice birds. Singing. Angels. Clean."  
" Sleep, little one."

Belumfel stood up quietly and his face was troubled. The boy is a baby then. But why would the gods choose him? Why didn't the gods choose someone older?

  
  
Seto woke to a calm darkness and a soothing quiet. For some reason he felt much better and was able to sit up, although not for long, since a wave of nausea would overcome him, forcing him to lie down again.

Seeing that there was no one around, Seto was perfectly content to stay where he was, partly because he knew he'd get lost outside because he never even went to the Pharaoh's private section, let alone his chambers. He didn't want the pharaoh to find him though; the pharaoh was scary. The pharaoh was too smart.

  
  
The Pharaoh was very smart and was able to sense the boy's discomfort. He spoke nothing of the child's identity to the other priests. Belumfel wasn't the type to be angry at everything and he handled his doubt silently, but with a strange frustration.

When the day was done he returned to the chamber to check on his High Priest, who did appear to come from high places but wasn't very tall. He found the child sitting up and looking over at the balconey, his blue eyes capturing everything around him.

" Seto." Belumfel called. He needed to have some answers, and the answers that morning weren't enough.

The child started. " Pharaoh." He said quietly, and tried to get up. Belumfel saw this, and quickly hurried over.  
" No, you better stay down." Belumfel said to the boy. He sat down.  
" I know you're probably not in the mood," He said after a long pause, " But I have a few questions."

Seto swallowed, lowering his eyes, and nodded.

Belumfel studied the boy. _ He really is a baby._ He thought to himself with wonder. _An immortal baby, a beautiful one. A terrified one, and good heavens a smart one._

" Why did the gods send you here?"   
" To observe mortals."  
" Why you?"  
" Because...I'm smarter than most gods my age." Seto's voice was a whisper. " And..."  
" And?" Belumfel encouraged, taking the boy's hand.  
" I was sick." Seto's voice was quiet. " They thought a different environment would help me."  
" Did it?"  
" Not really. It's a strange disease. The gods couldn't do anything about it. They were stumped."

Belumfel nodded, understanding.   
" You are young by your standards, right?"  
" Very." Seto answered again.  
" How young?"

Seto blushed and Belumfel confirmed his guess.  
" What do you think of us?" Belumfel asked, now that the spell had worn off and the boy was awake.

Seto looked at Belumfel and studied him with such a grown up look that Belumfel had to suppress a chuckle. But Seto was not smiling and he saw that Belumfel wanted a truthful answer.  
" Humans are evil." He said, this time very loudly and very flatly. This time Belumfel couldn't suppress it any longer and the ruler laughed gaily.  
" Ah, so true!" He patted the boy's arm. " Yet we can't help it. I suppose you understand now that you can't please everyone in this world. But just out of curiosity, what is the world of reeds like?"

Seto thought carefully for a while. He was beginning to like the Pharaoh.  
" Everything was in place." He said softly, in a fond memory. " The sun was bright but not too bright. The moon was full but not too full, nor was it too dim. Night was dark but not too dark, and day was light and not too light. Grass bewilders the eye with their color, green as jade and emeralds. Sky as blue as gems sparkle. It was never too hot and never too cold, always cool or warm enough at need, and sometimes there can be snow, white fluffy snow that you'll never see here. And flowers! Everywhere littered with flowers, flowers of every color imaginable, and a wind that caresses the skin, the air as fresh as young sprouts, and a sense of harmony. There was no fear. There was no worry. There was no jealousy or love. There was no sorrow or happiness. There was only the calm satisfaction and contentment of simply existing, playing with rain..."

  
  
Belumfel studied the boy and everything became very clear to him. This boy was suffering from illness, and the gods sent him here because they needed to observe mortals, but also because they wanted to save him. And at the same time the child wanted to go home because the gods had made a mistake. Earth was not a place of healing. It was a place of much pain.

  
  
Seto healed very fast, very fast for a mortal, anyway, although Belumfel wasn't too sure about immortal standards. Pretty soon he was up and about, and Belumfel warned the young one severely.  
" Don't show them you are a child." He said. " Show them you are a High Priest. The world of politics care little for morality."

Seto listened well. Soon, in front of the rest he was a symbol of coldness and superiority, and all the mocking priests and priestesses were silenced. He made grand decisions and no one disobeyed. He made battle plans. He made plans for Egypt's economy, sentenced executions, beatings and whippings. He battled the Shadow Games with other priests to reinforce his status and never lost once.

But in front of Belumfel, the Great Pharaoh of Egypt, and in front of him alone, Seto was a child that he was, lost many Shadow Games and wasn't unhappy with it either. He could care less about those games! They are but trifles of magic. He could weild bigger power. And in front of Belumfel, he learned that even in a corrupted world he had accidentally thrown himself in, there is still a gift of play.

And play he did. His laughter will forever be engraved in the Pharaoh's memory. One day Taknash and Belumfel were talking about the child, and far away they heard a child's laughter, a peasant child, but a child all the same.  
" Did you hear that?" Belumfel clapped his hands in delight. " Was that Seto?"  
" No, Pharaoh." Taknash chuckled. " Seto has gone with the priests, remember? That's a laughter of a slaveboy. You've grown quite fond of the little god, haven't you?"

Belumfel blushed. " Perhaps." Taknash was the only person the pharaoh would confide with. " But it's more of the boy's childishness and intelligence, intwined together. I do hope that his illness is cured though."  
" What illness?" Taknash didn't know. Belumfel shrugged.  
" There's a reason the gods sent him down here." Was all the ruler said, and Taknash asked no more questions.  
" I do hope that he's having fun and not stressing himself out." Belumfel continued, and Taknash found this comment strange.

  
  
Meanwhile, before the bewildered eyes of peasants and nobles, the young god was riding a great and wild horse, a species never tamed, and the child was laughing. 


	6. Chapter 3b

The Young God

Chapter 3b

Seto woke to a bright morning in the familiar mortal room which he had lived in for four years. Sitting up he wondered what day it was and was about to begin his work when the door opened.  
" Oh, you're awake." Said Jou, and Seto blinked, finding the comment somehow familiar. " We were worried about you! You were just sprawled out on the floor for no reason, and Yami thought you commited suicide or something. He mentioned something about daggers, and we had to check you over, and Yami went bezerk, I tell ye! Of course he quickly calmed down and decided that you'll wake up like that first time, but boy. What's been eatin atcha? I mean, business for gods is a breeze, ain't it?"

Seto took his time in replying. Now that he was up close and personal, Jou was actually very much like the healer Taknash, now that he thought of it. The same quick-mouthed witty talk, the same impatience, although not the same skill.

" I really don't know what happened." Seto admitted. " One minute I was angry and the next minute-I'm here. How did you get in here?"  
" Mokuba found you." This made Seto feel very nervous. " Right now he's in school, very reluctant but Yugi forced him to go. Mokuba found ye, and called us over. He was so worried! But everythin's alright now, I'll go tell Yami and Yugi and the others."

Seto let him go and looked around the room for a minute. He got out of bed and was surprised that he felt woozy. Looking at the mirror he saw that the circlet was in full view and quickly hid it with his magic, and then he walked out of the room to splash some water into his face.

Yami felt awful. He could relate when a similar thing had happened, and young Seto Kaiba refused to tell him anything. That was then, and this was now, but it was pretty much the same thing. He wondered if Seto's illness was the same one, and if it had gotten worse, well, Earth is pretty much doomed.

So far it seemed to linger at a certain point, he mused. After all, Earth wasn't blowing up, as Seto had described might happen, and so far Seto wasn't blowing up either. He wasn't sure how long it would last though. Seto has been here an awful long time and seems to be getting homesick again. 

_ He really emphasizes ' There's no place like home'. _Yami thought bitterly, remembering their last parting. _In fact, he'll sacrifice everything just to go home._

Even Mokuba? He wondered. Perhaps. He sacrificed his Blue Eyes White Dragon last time. Sure he came back and retrieved it, but what's the difference? He couldn't care less about the cards except for now, now that he had been told he'll stay here for a very long time-a mortal lifespan, actually.

Maybe he'll fake a death. But Yami knew Seto wouldn't do that, because that just wasn't Seto. The High Priest Seto was innocent. Was sweet. Was intelligent.   
Was moral.

  
  
_Oh blast High Priest!_ Yami thought to himself. _All that crap about a thirteen year old that was actually a hundred or so years old. Five thousand years is a long time, even for an immortal. Things change._

Things did change! Since when did Seto become taller than him? Yami had to chuckle a little. Seto was a big boy now. But no matter what, Yami would still be older than him. He ages quicker. He has gained knowledge. While Seto was still playing in the gardens, Yami was already dealing with politics. His blasted father couldn't do a thing, and it was a miracle that Egypt was held together.

And why was he so cruel to Yugi before? He tore up the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto was a bad liar, but he had improved through the ages. Yami was sure that he was lying, however. It couldn't have just been that he wanted everyone to avoid him. Could it? Seto had learned to be tough on the outside. Yami thought to what he knew of Seto. Seto was a bad liar but a good actor. He was tough around the other priests and had an aura of respectfulness. But he had hidden a dark secret from Yami all that time and Yami never knew until too late.

That was it. Yami suddenly understood. Seto had distanced himself from the spirit because he realized the spirit remembered nothing of their relationship. Right now he's hiding something again, and all the things he told them were lies, or half lies. It wasn't like Seto to lie for no reason, and yet it seemed that Seto's biggest secret was that he was immortal, and yet he let it out. So Seto must be in danger. Some kind of danger...or they might be...

But then Yami thought back to Seto's words when they parted the other night during the storm.  
" You can't guard two people Yami." Seto had said. " It will tear you apart. Don't worry about me. Go take care of Yugi. After all, he needs you more."

Yami was beginning to think that Seto was lying about that too.

  
  
Anzu frowned at Seto, who was laughing at her.  
" You have to admit-that was really funny." The CEO chuckled.  
" It was _not._"  
" It was! I swear. I've never had any girl think of me that way before. I never expected it from you, but I'm really sorry that was quite rude of me," But Seto couldn't help but burst out laughing again. " Gomen! I didn't really mean to read your mind but-that was really funny!!"

" You've become like Pegasus." Anzu said fiercely. Her face was flaming hot.  
" Oh?" Seto stopped. " That is quite harsh now, isn't it? But then again, Pegasus does talk freakily. Don't you worry Anzu. Mortals can't love gods. It's only a phase, it will pass, I assure you. But that was really funny!"

Anzu didn't think it was funny at all. Having a crush may be amusing but it isn't silly as Seto seemed to take it. Seto sensed her discomfort and did his best to quiet down.  
" You see," He told Anzu, " Gods can't love. If we love we can hate and that taints perfection. Which was why I'm imperfect."  
" Imperfect?" Anzu blinked.

Seto knew that his mouth slipped. " Oh, nothing really." He muttered, and with a wave of his hand Anzu forgot everything that just happened. He suddenly felt sick.  
" I have to go now." Seto stood up, hiding his torment. Anzu looked after him and blushed, but Seto didn't bother laughing at her. He felt no love for the girl.

Why not? He suddenly stopped. Why not use his powers more frequently? After all, the gods simply play with him, no more. They do not care. All those empty promises, of a chance to return home.

_ Well,_ Seto thought to himself in determination. _I'm not going to play their game anymore. It's clear no matter what I do they're not going to let me return. I might as well stop living in fantasy land._

  
  
Drawing himself straight the first thing he did was get rid of Anzu's foolish love for him. Anzu can still love, he decided, but he wants nothing to do with her. The second thing he did was make snow, this time on purpose, simply because he felt like it. He smirked as the children outside laughed at the sudden snow. Then he closed his eyes, and felt himself dissintegrate.

  
  
Yami looked curiously at the snow for a minute with his aibou. Seto never did this before, especially not on purpose. And it was definetely on purpose, this snowstorm, because it didn't stop. Snow was actually sticking on the ground.  
" I wonder what is wrong." Yami said to Yugi. " Seto almost never uses any more magic than mortals are capable of having."  
" You can't make snow?"  
" Iie. We can ask for snow, but we can't actually make it." Yami looked at the snow. He felt it. It was freezing cold. " Seto. I wonder what is wrong now. If only I can tell what he's hiding." Yami looked at the sky. " This isn't like him."

  
  
_You forget, Yami._ Seto thought bitterly. _Five thousand years can change things._ He sighed. He certainly didn't want to do anything stupid, so he decided to wait a little, wait for the pain to go away, so that he could focus and think clearly. But the pain never wavered. 

_ It will probably never go away._ He thought.

_Seto..._

" Urusai!" He shouted. " Why don't you just leave me alone? I don't owe you anything!" And with that, he poured all his anger out. He blocked out the connection, and then he broke it completely. The gods use that connection to torment him anyway. Well, he's not going to be their guinea pig any longer. He was Seto Kaiba. Child of Living Things. And he is Seto Kaiba, the Undefeated. They'll know not to play with his mind.

  
  
He looked out the window, and blinked. Snow. In the land of gods there wasn't snow. He reached out the window, and felt the cold frostiness land on his fingers, and suddenly he laughed. Snow! Snow! No wonder children laugh at the sight of snow, and pull their scarf over their faces to roll them into small boys and throw them at each other, not caring that the snow would melt and they would be wet! Snow! No wonder children make them into huge men, piling three balls together and stuffing carrots in the faces! Sticking sticks into the sides! Fastening hats! Buttons! Eyes of coal!

Seto blinked in surprise at his laughter. He had never laughed at home. He had never felt snow. And he saw the snow, falling from the sky, white as perfect whiteness, cold as perfect coldness, and he laughed again.

  
  
Yami turned his head at the distant laughter, and he smiled fondly in faint remembrance. No matter how long it has been Seto would always carry that laugh, for Seto never laughs unless he's truly happy. But his smile faded as he remembered the other kind of laugh, the laugh of darkness and sarcasm. That was not like Seto.

However, as things always had been, time changes. But it's good to know that there's still something of the past that had survived. The snow. Seto must have remembered that time with the snow, when Egypt first saw white sand, and was laughing now at how different it is now, a memory so beautiful. He smiled. Seto's laugh was like bells, a godly laugh, a laugh of pure joy and delight. A laugh of a child.

And even five thousand years later, so long, and the world has changed, trees have turned to buildings, horses to cars, Seto still has that godly laugh that resembles the laugh so long ago. And Yami smiled. This was the Seto Kaiba he knew best. That very laugh may well represent the High Priest, young, innocent, and pure... 


	7. Chapter 4

The Young God

Chapter 4

Seto turned and glared at the guard sternly.  
" The Pharaoh does not wish to see anyone today." He said.   
" We-we understand," All had learned to fear the young priest. Seto was a symbol of power and mastery. None dared challenge him. " However...there was a robber th-that was caught in one of the tombs-we wish to-to-"

Seto sighed wearily. He already knew the intentions of the guard.  
" Why question?" He asked. " Know you not that all robbers of tombs must be severely punished? Fine then. Let me see him and question him and let me decide. But report none of this to the Pharaoh."  
" Y-yes, my lord." The guard bowed and hurried to call in the robber.

But Seto already knew who the robber was. The robber was a young child named Banat, or, rather, not that young because he was older than Seto in mortal standards. If Seto was thirteen, then Banat would be fifteen, as old as Belumfel.

But Seto did not know how the robber looked like. When Banat was brought in, Seto was a little surprised. Banat had white hair, white as new fallen snow, and his eyes were gleaming red like the pharaoh's. His features were well defined, very sharp and hard, and he had an aura about him that was malicing. 

Obviously Banat did not approve of the High Priest.

Seto studied Banat in silence while thinking to himself. _This one is a rascal. He looks like one too. He thinks me too young and naive, and that no one understands him. He stole first out of need and then out of greed. He has magical powers._

Seto stood up and advanced. The robber hissed at him.  
" Quite odd, Banat." Seto began, and the robber blinked in surprise at the name. " A magician ought to be someone of decency, not a criminal."

Banat didn't know that Seto was a god and stuttered a little.  
" How did you know my name?"  
" Easy." Seto waved it off absent mindedly. " If I can't read minds and memories I wouldn't be High Priest. You've had quite a history as a thief, I see. And stole many items." At this Seto chuckled to himself. " And even queerer! I've handled many executions and many whippings myself, but I seem to be reluctant to kill you or do you any harm. Very well. Take him to the dungeons. I'll let the Pharaoh handle this one later. Actually, I'll take that back. Take him to one of the more decent rooms. He is the descendant of another Pharaoh before." 

Banat widened his eyes at Seto, and Seto smiled inwardly when he saw the respect and gratitude. It feels good to be human.

  
  
" You lose, yet again." Belumfel chuckled. " You should practice if you want to improve."  
" Why practice? This is only a stone game." Seto laughed. " And besides, priests are not supposed to defeat pharaohs."  
" Ah, but the problem is, I do hope one day you'll be able to win at least one game." Belumfel smiled. " After all, you are the High Priest."  
" If the High Priest defeats the Pharaoh, then who is the High Priest?" Seto pointed out. " I'm not very concerned with this game. I just want to go home. That's all I want."

There was a brief moment of silence as the Pharaoh and the priest walked out.  
" Have you taken a look at your relative?" Seto asked.  
" Are you sure he is?" Belumfel asked, troubled. " He does not have our looks."  
" So he doesn't. But the blood still mingles. What did you decide?"  
" I did not. I don't know."

Seto smiled kindly. " Do not trouble, sire. There may be a way to settle scores."  
" Ah?" Belumfel smiled. " Young one. It makes me feel much better, and it would more, if you weren't so mischievous."  
" Me?" Seto blinked innocently.  
" You are too smart a boy." Belumfel suddenly frowned. " You haven't gone to the cities yet, have you?"   
" No." Seto answered. " Not yet. This palace is a city all by itself. If I couldn't teleport, then perhaps I would be lost."

Belumfel laughed. " Ah, so true." He sat down. The High Priest sat down beside him.

" You know, Banat is not a fool either. He's escaping." Seto said in a matter of fact tone. " Should I summon the guards?"  
" Yes." Belumfel answered cautiously. " Do so."

  
  
Banat cursed as the shadows of the guards came closer.   
" You!" Cried one. " Get him!" Cried another, as the footsteps came closer. Banat panicked and began to run, but tripped and fell. He lifted his face and saw the foot of a small child.  
" Now, where are you going?" Asked the familiar voice. Banat looked up to see the High Priest. He paled.  
" Halt!" Seto commanded the guards. " I'll handle this. Now you are very naughty Banat." And all of the sudden they were in the Pharaoh's throneroom.

Banat stared around him in amazement.

" Next time you decide to leave, be sure to say goodbye first, and catch a bite to eat." Seto said pleasantly. " Of course, you can receive a small donation." He threw the bag of golden coins to the floor.

Banat growled. " I'm not going to take any of _your_ tainted gold!"  
" Oh, but weren't you trying to steal that?" Seto blinked. " As should be expected of a lowly individual of a robber. Why try to heighten your dignity when it's already lost? Of course, it could be gained in other ways, but for now, you're even lower than a slave! So I'm offering this as an act of kindness to an animal. A white haired one too." He chuckled. " Go on. I assure you there's no harm in taking fifty pieces of gold. You'll need it."

  
  
" You let him _go?"  
_" Don't worry." Seto waved it off. " He won't be stealing for quite a long time. That thief has a lot of will to gain respect, as disrespectable as his trade may be. It spares you the task of deciding how to deal with him and the rest of the Egyptians the chore of trying to catch him."  
" What did you do?"  
" I...kind of...scolded him.'  
" Scolding thieves won't do us good."  
" No, but this time it will. It's a huge blow to his so called ' pride'." Seto beamed. " Don't worry!"  
" I can't help but worry!" The pharaoh protested. " You are too naive!"  
" Just because I'm young doesn't mean I don't know how to settle problems." Seto looked a little offended. " There's a reason why the gods sent_ me _here and not some other guy like Ashika."  
" Ashika?" Belumfel blinked.  
" Oh, ah, never mind." Seto suddenly seemed nervous.

The pharaoh sighed. " I don't want to deal with this." He muttered.

Seto frowned, then disappeared, materializing in his own room. The pharaoh started, then sat back down.  
" I'll never get use to that." He sighed.

  
  
Seto didn't really want to go to the banquet. He never tasted wine, and was afraid that he'll make a fool of himself like he saw the soldiers did. Unfortunately, the Pharaoh was in a bad mood and didn't let him go off that easily.

Of course, that doesn't mean Belumfel was trying to be mean. The pharaoh was not an idiot. He had his own ways. Seto still has to drink the wine, but he certainly won't make a fool of himself, that's for sure. First of all Seto's not the type. Second of all, the pharaoh's there, and whether Seto liked it or not he's going to sit right next to him.

Now another reason Seto didn't want to go was because he really didn't want to meet the Living Isis. It's enough having to deal with Belumfel's abrupt moods. He was almost certain that Anksuna would be just the same. And Anksuna...well, she's proud, as most people had said. Seto never really bothered to use his powers to figure out for himself.

_Come to think of it, I haven't used my major powers in a long time._ Seto thought to himself. Then he shivered at the accident the other night. Egypt had its first glimpse of snow. That is the first and the last time, hopefully, that it will ever happen.

Snow. Yuck. Snow mixed with sand. Not good.

  
  
Anksuna was a tall fair lady that was the wife of Belumfel, who was even taller than she was. Unlike Belumfel, who had black hair with blond bangs, which just refused to darken, she had completely black hair, plaited neatly, a long white neck. In fact, her whole skin was white, although slightly more tanned than Seto's, being a mortal, after all.

Seto observed her silently for a minute. Belumfel noticed and didn't like it, but Seto was a god, after all. So the young immortal observed his wife while the pharaoh sat there trying to amuse himself with the talk and watching the acrobats.

Seto, remembering of his thoughts earlier, decided to peer a little into Anksuna's mind.

Anksuna was a daughter of Ranknat, Pharaoh of Upper Egypt, and Halmose, Princess of Lower Egypt. She was very skilled in politics and economics and most nobles found it hard to deal with her, because she sees right through people and knows what kind of person they are. Which was partly why she doesn't like Seto. Seto is the one person she doesn't know at all and that made her nervous and doubtful.

Seto hid a chuckle. What a fool. Thinking that she can see through everyone. Know she that some people are as hard to see as he was? Some, with dark mysterious pasts, a wisdom beyond their ages. Seto looked at his hands. White as new fallen snow. Not a tinge of darkness. His hands. Pale and smooth as moonbeams.

As if sensing what he was thinking, Belumfel shot Seto a warning glare. Anksuna was not someone to be toyed with.

But Seto was not a bit fazed. What's a little mortal? He knew them well now. A bunch of people who are afraid. People who find their little wisdom precious. People who think of nothing but themselves.

And he smiled. Isn't that what they're made to do? Selfishness. Wisdom. Light and Dark, all rolled into one. Ah, the joy of creation!

But he is one of the creators. And he wants to go home. But there was no god that answered. The sky remained blank. Empty of clouds.

There's going to be a drought this year.

  
  
" You're awfully young to be a High Priest." The Living Isis said quietly.

Seto wanted to roll his eyes. Of course he's too young! But he also detected a note of disapproval.  
" I have reasons to try." Seto answered. " And it is not my fault I have been accepted."  
" No, it isn't." She looked over at Belumfel. " I do wonder what caught his eye. Men are so easily swayed."  
" Are they?" Seto answered pleasantly. " It seems to me so far that all humans are easily swayed, men and women alike. Neither more, neither less."  
" Ah, but those that can be swayed best not be King." Anksuna countered, waiting for Seto's answer.

Seto took his time, sipping the wine, which tasted horrible.  
" True." He nodded. " Very true. Those that can be swayed do not make good pharaohs. If his Majesty is easily swayed, I do not suppose Egypt would have such an economic boom as they had these passing five years. And yet, if he's not easily swayed, I would still be Priest. How odd, because I thought your Highness knew of the competition for the position."

That was an all out right insult and the Pharaoh heard it.

_He couldn't keep his mouth shut._ The pharaoh thought, distressed. _He's still a child. How am I supposed to protect him?_

But it turned out Seto needed no protecting. Anksuna really couldn't find any fault in his words, despite being very angry with him.

" Ah, the wine was strong." Seto said absently, but in his mind he was chuckling. The Queen would know.

Isis was a little calmed after hearing that comment. So it was the wine!

Belumfel was a little relieved at the comment. Seto was smarter than he thought!

Seto was chuckling to himself. Anksuna is proud. She is smart. But can she stand up to Seto?

Well, that remains to be seen. 


	8. Chapter 4b

The Young God

Chapter 4b

" We're stuck in a minor traffic." Seto looked at the speed. " Thirty miles per hour. On a highway. That's alright, I guess."

The eight of them, Yugi ( with Yami inside the puzzle), Ryou ( with his Yami inside the ring, having not come out for a long time ever since Seto revealed his identity), Honda, Jounouchi, Anzu, Malik ( with his Yami inside his item as well), and Mokuba were in Seto's van, with Jou actually sitting in the front because he felt like it. They were going camping since it was summer, and although Seto loved snow he wasn't able to keep it from melting.

Seto was hoping to speak with Yami Bakura but unfortunately the ancient spirit wouldn't come out. Seto briefly wondered whether he should go in there himself but decided against it. He wouldn't want to be stuck in there like Yami.

Seto wondered how this came to happen. He was actually friends now with Yugi and Co. Normally he would have resented it, but that's mostly because of Jounouchi. Now that he dropped the dream of returning home, he found life on Earth much better than he had before. Which was a good thing.

Quite frankly Mokuba had been almost annoying with his questions about Ancient Egypt. Seto supposed that it would be very interesting but Ancient Egypt didn't really leave a good impression on the young immortal. All those experiences with Banat, dealings with Belumfel when he was in his least rational moods, that nightmarish Anksuna, and trying to reach Malik, who was, of course, Yami Malik. Then he'll include that time when the Blue Eyes White Dragon nearly destroyed the palace, that incident with snow, the food fight with peasants, the explosion from the millenium items, the many duels that he lost with the Pharaoh, and in addition, that time when everyone in the whole world knew that there was a god among them. Of course now, everyone forgot who it was. They either thought it was Jesus or Moses. Or Buddha, for some.

Of course, that was when he got really sick. And thank the gods to have a little sympathy in them, sympathy enough to retrieve him from that cursed land. No, Seto did not want to be reminded of Egypt. Egypt was nothing special. The only reason it's so popular is because it's dead. Just like Greece and Rome.

  
  
After driving at a strolling pace the traffic sped up again and pretty soon Seto was driving pretty fast. Ryou and Yugi looked out the window and there was laughter as Jou whined about the cards. Seto smiled. _After all these years,_ He thought, _I still don't practice, and while all these mortals favor the game I still can't imagine what could possibly be so interesting and hard about it. Of course, Yami always wins for some reason._

  
  
By the time they set up camp it was nighttime, and the stars glimmered in the dark sky like zillions of diamonds. Seto and the rest sat around a large fire, upon huge stones that the taller boys managed to roll over so they could sit on them. Yami Bakura, Yugi, and Malik came out of their items and were also sitting around, with Ryou and Malik very nervous.

Yami Bakura and Yami Malik did not happen to be interested in either beating up their hikaris or the others. Instead, they were gazing into the fires while there were random talks. Suddenly, Seto bursted out laughing.

" This is too much. This is so much like that time when I dressed as a peasant, and they were circled around a fire."  
" You were dressed as a peasant?" Yami Yugi asked.  
" Oh, that was the time when you were...ano...with your wife." Seto chuckled. Yugi turned and looked at Yami, who was blushing.  
" Yami had a wife?" Jou asked.  
" Ahh...that was...he's the Pharaoh, and pharaohs need..."  
" Oh." Jou nodded.  
" So, what about the fire?" Mokuba asked, as if nothing had happened.  
" Well..." Seto shrugged. " Not much. I remember one of their songs. You know that one, don't you Banat?"  
" Me?" Yami Bakura blinked. " Which...?"  
" _Ashat komte."  
" _Ashat Komte! You know that song?" Yami Malik suddenly got excited. " It was one of the most popular songs."  
" Ashat Komte?" Yami Yugi blinked. " I've never heard of it."  
" That's because you were a Pharaoh." Yami Bakura answered flatly.  
" I do love that song. You actually knew it! But I thought you were a High Priest!"  
" He was a rather _young_ High Priest. Didn't you hear? That time he was nothing more than a baby that has some wits and intelligence about him."  
" Some wits, from _you_ Banat." Yami Malik snorted. " He toasted you up good. Even placed a curse on ye, otherwise you'll never have ended up in the Millenium Ring."  
" Can you see it for us?" Mokuba suddenly asked.  
" Me?" Seto laughed. " I can't sing."  
" Nonsense!" Yami Yugi laughed. " He's faking modesty. Seto Kaiba is the best singer-he sang me to sleep once...of course, that was for a spell, and I woke up with a migraine, but still, he has a wonderful voice."  
" That was five thousand years ago, Pharaoh." Seto answered.  
" Five thousand years! Look at you! Other than the fact that you're taller, you're pretty much the same."  
" I am?" Seto felt his face.  
" Hai." Yami Bakura nodded.  
" Then how come you didn't recognize me?" Seto challenged.  
" Come on Seto, can you sing it? Onegai?" Mokuba pleaded.

Seto laughed and began the song.

" _Heeeylo aya sonku te shei neiyo,  
Ji ne na! Su kan te, lao me fa, ri negeeii la!"_

Yami Bakura and Malik couldn't contain themselves and began singing along with Seto, clapping with it, because the song was both ancient, mysterious, and exciting, and they were exhilirated at the fact that a High Priest and a god actually knew it.

" _Ren shang ka! Lei mei nat,   
Su mei tei, a kaila!  
Na fei lei, y me kan,  
San da le, yitu Re!"  
  
_Although none but Yami understood the song other than the singers themselves, they were still enchanted somehow by the melody. As Jou later put it, it sounded " very Egyptian."

" _Sei na meleth sene  
Nut, reva kei saye!  
Heeeylo, Aya sonku   
Te shei neeiiyo!"_

  
  
Yami sat smiling, next to Yugi, who asked him what the song was about.  
" Peasants obviously sing this song." Yami told Yugi. " It's about life on the farm, during the day. Since at night, they're singing."

  
  
" Ah..." Seto looked at Kuribo for a moment. " How did _he_ get out?"  
" Oh." Yami blinked. " I seriously don't know." He suppressed a chuckle as the little creature nudged against Seto's arm and snuggled in.  
" He really is a cute one." Mokuba giggled and petted Kuribo. Seto shot Yami a distressed look and sighed.  
" Goodness gracious." The immortal muttered. " Must I suffer this?"  
" Suffer what?" Ryou asked in his British accent, and crouched down to pet Kuribo along with Mokuba.  
" Hey, hey hey! Stop that! He's tickling me!" Seto hopped up and dropped Kuribo, who was hurriedly caught by Mokuba for fear he might explode.  
" Ugh! Just like last time." Seto muttered.  
" Last time?" Honda asked. " Whatdya mean?"  
" Just last time in Egypt." Yami chuckled. " I remember that time clearly."

  
  
" Seto was in his chambers designing a monster when I ventured in. He quickly hid it under his scrolls but it was too late, so I asked him what it was. He defended quite well and tried to encourage my curiosity elsewhere but it didn't work, so what happened was we knocked over a whole pile of papyrus, and out jumped twenty three Kuribos."

" Whether it's because Seto was a god, or because he was a child, the Kuribo instantly grew fond of him and attached themselves to him until he could no longer stand upright, and so he fell on the floor, covered with Kuribo. It was really a laughing matter. Then Seto accidentally knocked over another papyrus during the struggle, and the Kuribo began multiplying. At that point I decided to abandon the High Priest and get out of there, even mischievous enough to close the door."

" You closed the door?" Jou cried.  
" Hai." Seto nodded. " I'll get him for that one day. That's where Yami got the idea of defense during the match with me and Pegasus. Of course, I got angry and the more angry I got the more Kuribo there was, so the palace was filled with their squeaks and the room nearly collapsed because there were so many of them."

Yami Bakura suddenly started laughing along with Yami Malik, and the group turned to them to see what was so funny.  
" Seto!" Yami Bakura cried. " Poor poor Seto! Do you know that in real life, when you have too many Kuribo they give off a horrible smell?"  
" Don't I know it!" Seto laughed. " I had to endure that for quite some time! It was suffocating!"

Yami sat back with his hikari and watched the group tease each other.

_Seto never was like this before._ He mused. _He always dreamed of going home and never like Egypt much. I wonder what changed. _


	9. Chapter 5

The Young God

Chapter 5

Belumfel felt so distressed. What in the name of Ra was he supposed to do with Seto?

Anksuna truly disapproved of the child and it took all of Belumfel's willpower not to tell her the god's identity.

Seto didn't bother about the Living Isis. He treated her with some respect but it was obvious that he didn't take her seriously.

And that angered Anksuna even more.

In reality, Belumfel should have been offended by such impudence. Anksuna was _his_ wife and the Queen of Egypt, after all. But there was the thing; Anksuna thought herself smart and Belumfel foolish. She would have made herself Pharaoh had it not been the thing called politics. Belumfel had all the support, after all, and to get rid of him would mean to get rid of all the support for herself as well.

On the other hand, and this was the ironic thing; Seto seemed to think _Belumfel_ was the intelligent one and did not put Anksuna in high places at all. Of course, it wasn't because she was a woman ( he kept on telling Belumfel to _try_ to think like his mother, even though he never really talked about her and Belumfel wasn't too sure if Seto actually knew who she was) it was because she was a woman and yet she thinks that she's smart _because she was a woman._

  
  
Seto was right. Belumfel was more intelligent than Anksuna could ever be and Seto knew it. Belumfel was the youngest of the four sons of the previous Pharaoh and had showed great intellect at the age of seven. Without the _help_ of his wife he had become Pharaoh at the age of eight, and had, by the works of his mother and himself, risen and earned the respect and loyalty of all the nobles around him with the dangers of being imprisoned, thrown off the throne, and even killed. Cruel and immoral is the world of politics, and Belumfel knew it. This Anksuna could never do.

Through the years Egypt had been attacked more than once and Belumfel had used great military skill. He not only defeated the enemies, but took over them as well, just when the economy was at its lowest. He had removed all threatening lords and replaced them with those loyal to himself. Anksuna played no part in it.

But as Seto had pointed out, ( although he never told him) his mother did.

  
  
So Belumfel feared for Seto's safety.

  
  
Seto went out into the wide world the day he felt his health begin to seriously decline. It wasn't a foolish decision because he knew that he needed a change of environment to maintain himself. The problem was that he didn't know if he had enough strength to get back.

Not that he cared, anyway.

So Seto put his cloak and hood on and ventured out into the wide world.

What he saw pained him.

Instead of the prosperity he had seen the first day he came, he saw poverty. The place he went to was further away from the palace. It was a very small village, thick with muck and slime.

The thing that caught Seto's attention the most was a person. He was a blind man, his hair gray and long. One of his eyes were turned up so that the pupils were gone. His bottom lip quivered and there was saliva dribbling down his chin. He was a blind man, with a hunched back, and his left leg was swollen at the joint. The man grabbed him and Seto screamed.  
" Please, please, can't you see I need money?" The old man begged, but Seto was so horrified he bolted from the place. 

Running and trembling, he looked up to find that it was nighttime. The stars were bright. Holding on to the tree to calm himself down, he suddenly heard voices.

_" Heeeylo wakes up to the sun,  
Rising in the east!"_

Seto blinked and perked his ears, listening closely.

_" He goes out and meets his girl!  
Standing she is fair and cold!  
Warmed at heart, song of love!  
Take her hand below the face of Re!"_

Seto moved slightly closer to the clearing where he saw a campfire. He edged closer. Six or seven men were sitting around the fire, singing.

_" Take the knife and cut the corn!  
Hoe the earth and sow the seeds,  
With thy wife thou shalt succeed!  
Take her hand, take her hand!"_

Laughter. Seto smiled warmly. Laughter.  
How can peasants laugh at their hardships so? Seto wondered. Are they really that faithful to the belief of life after death?

" Hmph." The old priest Iaksht muttered to himself. " Dominated by a thirteen year old."

His dear friend, a noble named Cruk, nodded in agreement.  
" The boy can't be _that_ smart." He said. " He can't have had such a big army as ours put together." Smirking, he waited for Iaksht to take the hint.  
" Ah." Said the old priest. " Point taken. Good good. But he has the support of the Pharaoh. How can we get past that?"  
" Here." Cruk answered, motioning for him to sit. " Let me explain this to you, my friend..."

  
  
" My powers." Seto thought out loud quietly. " They're dying."

He looked at his hands. They were pale white, glowing white, the white of his natural skin. He looked in the mirror. The circlet lay bare for all to see. His blue eyes a startling contrast to his white skin. He was like a god.

" No." He breathed softly. " They'll kill me."

Darkness clouded his vision. _Not now._ He thought. _Not now! Not now, please, because I still want to go home. I can't fade here-_

" Seto?"

_Who calls? I need...to go home. Want to...rest. Can't stay here, any...longer..._  
" Seto!"

  
  
The lithe body fell back and Belumfel caught his high priest, startled. Why was he so pale and glowing? Why is his circlet revealed?

" Seto? Seto, can you hear me? Answer!"

No response. The child hung limp in his arms and tremors quivered down his body. Belumfel gently laid him on the bed.  
" Call the healer!" He cried, and held on to Seto's hand.

  
  
Belumfel stayed that night watching over the fallen child. To him the boy looked so small and young. So weak and frail.  
" Pharaoh..."  
" Hush, little one." The mighty ruler said gently, holding the boy's hand in both of his. " It's going to be alright."  
" I'm dying."  
" You're not. I'll make sure of that."  
" Pharaoh."  
" Yes?"  
" I'm scared. I want to go home."  
" I know. I know."  
" Pharaoh?"  
" Yes?"  
" Are you mad at me?"

Belumfel was silent for a moment. " Why?"  
" I started the drought."

Belumfel knew that Seto didn't start the drought, but his presence did.  
" No, I'm not mad. You can create rain tomorrow. Go to sleep now."

  
  
The child closed his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Belumfel kissed his forehead. Such a delicate child.

  
  
_Seto was playing outside in the garden with his friends Anat and Reknes.   
" Four!" Seto laughed, putting down the bow. " Let's see you do it for the fourth time, Reknes!"_

Reknes was a blond haired nine year old, tall and healthy and strong. He lifted the bow and shot.

" Oh, so close!" He muttered.  
" So close! That's all you ever get." Anat picked up her bow. " Beaten by an eight year old. Ha!"  
" Be quiet." Reknes smiled good naturedly as he stood aside for Anat. " Let's see YOU do it!"

Anat smiled confidently and shot. Straight on.

" That was SO for you." Seto laughed.

Reknes growled.

" That was not funny, Seto."  
" It was too! Come on! My turn."  
" I don't like this game.'  
" Aww, come on Reknes!" Anat patted the boy on the shoulder. " Don't wimp out now. You're getting better."  
" Hmph." Reknes folded his arms.

Seto drew the bow and suddenly he froze. His legs gave out under him and he suddenly collapsed.

" Seto!" Anat cried, rushing to the young god. " Seto?!"

  
  
" He's suffering from a strange illness." The elderly goddess told the worried father. " He's suffering badly. We can try to cure him, but it is likely he needs to go to the Mortal Realm for a change of atmosphere."  
" The Mortal realm?" The father breathed, stunned. " But...we can't watch over him like that!"

Seto shivered in his room and his mother cradled him soothingly. He did not want to leave his parents, or the friends for that matter. Outside his father was pleading. Seto huddled against his mother.

" Don't worry Seto." His mother said gently. " We'll figure something out. You're not going anywhere until they can no longer cure you."

The young child nodded silently, but still huddled closer. In his mind, he could see what will happen. He will be sent to the mortal world, alone, without his parents, to fend for himself and try to cure himself with no one to help him or watch over him. 


	10. Chapter 5b

The Young God

Chapter 5b

Pegasus held his head in his hands as he sat on his bench outside the castle. Usually at night he went there, just to be there. He doesn't do anything. Moonlight was not light enough for reading and there is not enough room for anything else. Most would think he was there to think but he wasn't.

In fact, when he was there, Pegasus was no longer Pegasus. He was an empty shell.

It was snowing.

True, summer just passed a week ago, but it was snowing the entire day and was still snowing that night. Pegasus did not heed to the snow. He did not look at the snowflakes that fluttered in the air, nor did he smell the freshness of the air.

" Splendid night, is it not?"

Pegasus woke to the sound of the voice and wondered who it belonged to. The voice had a familiar tone but a very musical sound.

Raising his head, Pegasus held back a gasp.

Seto was as white as the new fallen snow and his eyes were just as blue as the snow is white. His skin had a glowing quality that made him seem mystical and mysterious. There was a golden circlet with a sapphire around his forehead. His hair had grown longer at the top, giving him a graceful look. He wore light clothes-all of which were pale blue gray. He did not have the sneer he use to have. Instead he looked as if he were at perfect peace, if not a little sad.

" What are you doing here." Pegasus sneered. " Are you not afraid I'll force you into the Shadow Realm?"  
" You won't." Was the answer. And to his surprise, Pegasus realized Seto was right. Even with his powerful Millenium Eye still at hand, Pegasus could not bring himself to draw Seto's soul out of his body again.  
" What are you here for?" Pegasus suddenly felt tired. " How did you get here without me knowing?"  
" I come and go as I please." The figure answered. " And I wish to be here."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Pegasus sighed and put his head in his hands again. He was tired.

He heard snow crunching softly and noticed that Seto had approached the bench. The boy slowly sat down next to him. Pegasus tensed. Why was he feeling so uncomfortable?  
" Look at the sky." Seto said softly, but Pegasus could hear him extremely clearly. " Is it not beautiful?"

Pegasus could only look up himself and see.  
" Thousands of tiny stars." Seto continued. " Every one of them shining. Offering little samples of light."  
" Quit it with that nonsense." Pegasus growled. He was in no mood for this.  
" What do you see when you look up in the sky?" Seto asked.

Pegasus looked up. In the back of his mind he realized Seto had changed. He became more...grand.

" Do you see your family?" Seto asked. " Your loved ones?" Pegasus thought of Cecilia. " Your hopes and dreams?"  
" Why are you asking me this?" Pegasus was suddenly quiet.  
" You are uneasy." Was Seto's queer reply. " This world is filled with such unease."

The two of them made eye contact. Seto's pure blue with Pegasus' brown. Seto was the first to turn away.  
" Thinking about your love?"  
" I always have."  
" Why do you pursue the past?"  
" Don't you?"  
" I use to think the past was my future."  
" Well, I do too, then."  
" Perhaps. How much do you love her?"

Pegasus looked at Seto in surprise. " What do you mean? What kind of question is that?"  
" The question is as asked." Seto answered. " How much do you love her?"

Pegasus was silent for a moment. " I would give my soul for her." He whispered. " I would give up all my dreams, all my hopes, my future and my name, just to be with her."  
" You are a foolish man." Seto answered quietly. " One in love, but foolish. However I shall not judge you now." He stood up.  
" Being with your love will not be hard." Seto said to Pegasus. " I do not exact payment. You cannot pay me with anything nor do I wish you to." He advanced on Pegasus, who cowered suddenly, afraid of what may happen.

Seto laid his hand on Pegasus' forehead and watched as the man's eyes flutter to a close.  
" Sleep." He commanded quietly. " Sleep the eternal restful sleep within one night. In the morning, be reborn, and start over. Mayhap your future will be more confident."

  
  
Pegasus woke up to the bright sun on his bed at the castle.  
" Oh. It's just a dream." He muttered.  
" It took you long enough to wake."

Pegasus froze. That voice. He'll know it anywhere.

" Cecilia?"

  
  
" Snow in September!"  
" That is quite absurd." Seto looked at the sky.  
" Are you sure you're not the one who made it, Seto?" Yugi asked.  
" I'm quite sure." Seto answered dryly. " In fact, I'm absolutely sure."  
" I hope it's not like that snow that you made back then." Yami said dully. Seto looked back at him with a dull look.  
" This is cool." Jou nodded. " Yeah! I like it!"

Anzu giggled. " I think this is fun too." She agreed.

" Seto, you seem rather quiet today." Bakura looked at Seto. " You're not nervous about the competition, are you?"  
" The competition?" Seto blinked. " Iie, I wasn't thinking about the competition at all."  
" What's wrong then?"

Seto was silent. Yami knew the answer.  
" What did you do this time Seto?" Yami asked. " What's going on? I thought it was strange you're not hiding your circlet. It's like the other time in front of Anksuna."  
" Anksuna?" Jou blinked.  
" She's...someone from the past." Bakura quickly said.  
" I hope you're doing this on purpose," Yami began slowly. Seto was silent. 

Yami groaned.  
" Seto, why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
" What are you going to do about it?" Seto asked.  
" There's a thing called makeup these days."

Seto paused. " It wouldn't work. My skin glows. Recently it has been glowing more brightly."

Yami sighed.

" Ah..." Jou began, " Anyone mind tellin me what's goin on here?"

Of course, they all ignored him.

  
  
The arena was noisy. Seto felt his blood pounding in his ears but he remained silent and calm. He was dressed the same way he normally did when he was acting as a mortal. Today, he knew it would be interesting. First of all, the duelists will see his circlet. Second, he'll be as pale as a ghost. He knew he'll receive some questions. For now, he'll enjoy the ' peace' he's having all alone there, with no one daring to speak with him.

Pegasus is at the other end with Cecilia. Lord knows what that guy made up to explain Cecilia's sudden appearance, but Seto didn't bother finding out. He was quite tired and weary. He wouldn't have come to this tournament if it hadn't been for Yami. Yugi, who wanted to participate in this competition.

Personally he still thought Duel Monsters was retarded.

Then he thought about the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Well, it certainly wasn't retarded. But it was a card, anyhow.

Seto decided to take it back.

The show has begun. Seto listened to the announcements before the manager approached him.

" Good luck." He said.

Seto liked the man. No matter what happened, he always said that to every duelist and never forgot any of them. It was very reassuring. Although Seto had tried his best to act as hostile as possible, he still appreciated it. Today, he no longer had to act. So he did what he never did before.

He smiled at the manager.

Surprised, the manager only managed to smile back, puzzled at his circlet and his sudden change of behavior. Seto walked into the arena.

He gazed at the audience. They didn't really cheer solely for him anymore, ever since his loss to Yami. He didn't care. Far ahead he saw Pegasus stir slightly and Cecilia whisper something. He turned back to his opponent.

Seto noticed that the boy was rather young. About eleven years of age. The child was nervous and badly frightened, but Seto could tell that the boy was an experienced duelist for his age. He mentally rolled his eyes at the thought.

_Since when did I become serious about this?_ He thought. _Actually, I never was. I just acted that way._

He was certain Pegasus heard that. The bastard is looking into his thoughts now, perfectly perplexed as to how he brought his beloved back. Seto shut his mind off, feeling Pegasus gasp. Now is not the time.

He laid down his cards and waited patiently for the boy to make the first move. The child did.

" I lay down the Celtic Guardian in attack mode!"

  
  
Yami swallowed over and over again. He could hear the other duelists talking. Seto Kaiba had changed from a sneering jerk into some kind of quiet god. He swallowed again as the girl commented that Kaiba looked even more scary as a quiet, patient man. Boy, Yami reminded himself. Seto is a boy. He couldn't be more than thirteen in immortal standards. He has the emotions of a child.

How did he get so tall?

Thirteen or sixteen? He wasn't sure. Seto Kaiba was a young immortal.

Yami was mostly worried about Seto's behavior. There was a time when he was happy, and open...but now he seemed to close off and _resign._

Resign. Yami felt a lump in his throat, even as he was sitting in his soul room and Yugi was listening for him. Did Seto really give up?

" And the match goes to Seto Kaiba!"

He expected no less. Seto had always been a good duelist.

/ Yami?/  
// Hai, Yugi?//  
/ I think Seto is really losing it. He's visibly freaking everyone out./  
// I heard.//  
/ His skin and circlet aren't helping much either./

Yami was silent. It was Yugi's turn to duel.

  
  
Pegasus wasn't too worried over _what_ Kaiba was. It was obvious. He was mostly concerned over _why_ Kaiba was here.

Cecilia remained quiet when it came to Kaiba's issues. She told him that he wouldn't understand. Of course Pegasus didn't understand. He thought Kaiba hated him. Why did he help him? If Kaiba was a god, why was he affected by his Millenium Eye? Why is Kaiba once so sneering and all of the sudden so fragile and quiet?

So many questions. When Pegasus had tried to find out what was going on, Kaiba immediately shut off his mind to him.

No one had ever been able to do that.

What puzzled Pegasus also was how Kaiba reacted to his victory. Instead of looking impassive as he had always done, or perhaps proud, he looked almost sad and weary. He stared at the other boy for a long time and smiled at him, said something to him that Pegasus couldn't hear and patted his hand, making the child smile finally.

Oh, this is _definetely _not the Kaiba he knew.

Pegasus rubbed his temples. This is getting too much.

He was certain Kaiba was up to something, knowing him as he was, but suddenly Pegasus wasn't so sure anymore.

_I do not exact payment._

Yeah, right. As if any would not exact payment. But Kaiba was acting weird lately.

Oh curse it.

  
  



	11. Chapter 6

The Young God

Chapter 6

Seto rolled his eyes at Cruk.   
" If you think I do not know of your plan then you're wrong." He said. " That plan would not work. The drought will still continue."  
" And how do you know of this?" Cruk asked, sneering. Iaksht bit his lip and suppressed a snicker.

Seto was patient. " Then do your ritual." He said. " Sacrifice the animals. Do as you will, and then you'll see what I mean. Pray for the rain."  
" But if this wouldn't work," Iaksht began, " Let us see _you _do it first."

Seto knew where this was going. " Very well. When shall I begin?"  
" How about now?"

Belumfel rubbed his temples. He didn't like this.   
" Order!" He suddenly commanded, and all the priests were silenced.  
" Never fear, your highness." Seto replied. " Rain shall come at my command. Send word to all farmers to prepare for flood."

Belumfel thought Seto was going mad.  
" Are you certain?" He questioned cautiously.  
" Do it." Seto answered pleasantly. " And no pigs would be needed." He turned his eyes towards Anksuna. " My lady?"

Anksuna started. Belumfel wasn't sure how to take it. What was wrong?

  
  
Anksuna did not like Seto but it seemed that Seto had read her mind. She was thinking of a way to get rid of the young priest. She did not like the gleam in Seto's eyes.

A great way to get rid of Seto is to claim that he performed treachery. However, this is even better.

" Let us bet on this one." She began. " If you create rain, then you shall be rewarded. If you do not create rain and the drought continues, then...then you shall be executed."  
" Stakes are high." Seto smirked. " Quite unfair for such a small act, but I'll agree to this simply because I have no other choice. What reward shall I receive?"  
" Perhaps you should be more concerned with the punishment." She answered. Belumfel was staring at her.

Seto suddenly laughed, his circlet gleaming, and Anksuna thought it was strange because she never saw it before. Normally she knew of Belumfel's treasures.

" Ah, perhaps you should be concerned with the reward." Seto got the better of his mirth. " Rain shall fall by dawn."

  
  
It did.

Anksuna could no longer hide her surprise as she watched fresh raindrops fall from behind her window. She looked at the cloudy sky in amazement and stared over at Belumfel, who looked more tired then amazed.  
" Belumfel, how is this possible?" She asked. She had always addressed the Pharaoh by name because she does not respect him. " How can a mere child have such magic?"  
" I hope this shows." Was the Pharaoh's answer. " You ought not judge one from his age. Seto has great potential."

  
  
A great feast was prepared to celebrate the rescue from famine in the capital and all were invited. Peasants and nobles sat at the same tables. The food was magnificent.

Seto still didn't like wine and didn't want to sit so close to Belumfel either. Recently Belumfel has been overly protective of him and Seto was starting to get scared. 

Anksuna was giving him a hard time too, throwing him death glares. He ignored her as much as possible. It proved harder than he thought.

He found that his skin is now much more pale, if that was possible. He was wearing white. _He_ was _whiter_ than his clothes.

He sipped some of the disgusting wine. He didn't like the wine.

  
  
" Ehl, it's definetely the High Priest."  
" The High Priest ain't so high, you idiot." Said a voice. " He claims to be thirteen, but he's even shorter than that. How can the High Priest create rain?"  
" Why would the Pharaoh hire a faker? You moron. The High Priest created that rain and made the Nile flood at the same time."

Suddenly, Seto heard a slapping sound and looked up in curiosity. There was a guy with wine all over his face.  
" You rascal!" He cried. He poured the dish of vegatables over the other man's head.

Seto suppressed a chuckle as the man's friend stood up as well.  
" I tell ye, he's right. The High Priest is just a player. He ain't good enough for us!"  
" Well, that's what _you think!_"

Some bread was thrown, but it hit one of the nobles. The noble, Reht, stood up, extremely mad.  
" You!" He cried.  
" What are ye staring at me for, eh?!" The drunk man cried, and he threw another piece of bread at the noble. The noble caught it and threw it back.

" What a disrespectful man!" His friend cried, and stood up, throwing the cup of wine towards the drunken fool.  
" Ai! How dare you!" Cried the man beside the fool. He stood up and hurriedly tossed a pheasant leg at the noble.

The noble was furious. He tossed a whole bowl filled with rice and meat towards the man.

Presently everyone joined in.

  
  
" What is going on there?" The Pharaoh asked.

Next to them were voices and shouts and chaos. Seto looked over his shoulder.  
" Some kind of food fight has started." He answered.

Indeed. It was a mess. Fruits and cups were scattered on the floor. Many have juice and oil on their faces. They were all shouting and cursing.

Seto looked at the Pharaoh and saw that he was frowning.

" How will you deal with this?" Seto asked.

For a long while Belumfel did not speak. He looked thoughtfully at the food fight that was going on.

Suddenly, a table was turned, knocking over the dishes and the victims who were sitting at it. The nobles at Seto's side stood up and began shouting.

  
  
Suddenly, to Anksuna's surprise, the child began laughing. She looked at the situation and couldn't help but laugh too. This was just too funny.

Seto was laughing for the same reason Anksuna was. Here they were, a bunch of nobles and peasants, carrying out a food fight when it should have been a riot or violent protest! It was all for Seto, and it was a food fight!

Belumfel was opening his mouth to call for order when Seto touched his arm.  
" Don't." He snorted with laughter. " Let them carry this thing out! I want to see how it ends!"

Belumfel stared at Seto in surprise. It was the first time he heard the child laugh in a long while. He sat back. As long as he doesn't get hit, everything should be fine.

  
  
Anksuna had gotten the better of her mirth. She was thinking of the agreement Cruk and Iaksht had made with her. They wanted her to use her magic against Seto. She had a better idea.

" It is not the High Priest who created the rain." She suddenly stood up. " It is I!"

  
  
The whole party silenced.  
" There is no need for this nonsense." She commanded. " Settle down. Any who throws any more food will be taken to the dungeons."

Angry at Seto now, the nobles stood up.  
" You liar!"  
" Faker!"  
" I knew he was not eligible!"  
" And he calls himself our high priest!"

Seto looked at Anksuna gravely, who was smiling at him. He gave a tired sigh. This time, he'll have to do this.

Someone threw something at him and Seto faded, letting the food pass through. Everyone gasped.

" He's a demon!"  
" We have a devil among us!"  
" He's a monster!"  
" He couldn't have created the rain!"

He heard someone murmur a spell and widened his eyes. Before him he saw a dark shadow pass straight for him-

  
  
A devastating roar was heard. Seto was pushed back by a mighty tail and he hit his head. Dazed, he looked up.

" Blue Eyes," He whispered.

  
  
Belumfel retreated back a step. This had never happened before. The Blue Eyes never came out of nowhere!

But it didn't come out of nowhere. It came out of Seto's circlet.

Anksuna was pale. She was amazed by the sudden change of events. The priests and mages stepped back. The peasants ran off, screaming. Blue Eyes White Dragon raised its head and gave a devastating roar. Seto started crying.

The Pharaoh saw and slowly edged closer to Seto, aware that the Blue Eyes was watching him. The dragon took no notice and gathered the energy into its mouth, ready to fire at any time. One of the priests murmured a spell and the Blue Eyes shot a thin strip of lightning. The priest crumbled up and dissintegrated.

That time all the priests and mages retreated noticeably. The Blue Eyes advanced, but stopped at a voice.

" Blue Eyes White Dragon! Halt!"

  
  
It was the child! Anksuna couldn't believe her ears or her eyes as she saw the child, alive and well, run up and grabbed the dragon's tail. " I'm warning you!"

The dragon whimpered? And turned around, nuzzling Seto's neck with its big snout. The dragon was huge! But it seemed so gentle. No one would have believed that a few seconds ago it was fierce and defensive, ready to attack all that harmed it.

" Don't hurt them." Seto warned, before petting the dragon. He yelped as the dragon suddenly opened its dry mouth and clamped its teeth on his body. It lifted him into the air.  
" Put me down!" He cried. " I'm not a phoenix! You're going to get me in trouble!"

It was obvious to Belumfel that the dragon wasn't trying to hurt him, but he didn't know what it was doing. Soon he knew, though. The great Blue Eyes White Dragon spread his wings, and flew out, as fast as its White Lightning, far away from the palace, to who knows where. 


	12. Chapter 6b

The Young God

Chapter 6b

Seto dozed lightly on the chair, and to any passerby he would have looked truly fair, with his pale skin and long lashes and dark brown hair framing his cheeks. His head was leaning back in the soft but uncomfortable chair and his hands were folded in his lap.

Pegasus took a moment to observe him. Should he wake him?

Too many questions. Kaiba can doze later.

Kaibaboy is _way _too thin.

" Kaiba, Kaibaboy. Wake up, sleeping beauty." Pegasus blinked, puzzled at how the name matches the little god. " Wake up. Welcome back to reality."

Seto opened his eyes. What was going on?  
" What the heck were you thinking?" He heard a voice. " If you want the whole world to know, you are not especially smart."

Seto groaned and glared at Pegasus. He had just helped him. What did the man want now, and why the heck would he care?  
" It's not like I wanted everyone to know, you know." He spat. " I had no choice." Seto had no idea what Pegasus meant.

Pegasus sat down in the chair next to him. " What do you mean, you had no choice?"

Seto quickly scanned Pegasus's mind. Pegasus let him. He knew the child needed to.  
" Because-" Seto couldn't hide it before Pegasus heard it.  
" Holy-" Pegasus cursed. " Why did you bring Cecilia back to life then?"

_Because she's your wife._ Seto thought to himself. _And I couldn't stand the pain you were feeling._

He knew Pegasus heard that and felt annoyance well up. A mortal that can read minds. 

Pegasus was silent for a long moment.  
" Is there anything I can do?" He asked softly.

Seto rubbed his eyes. " Leave me alone." He grumbled. " Leave me alone! Isn't it enough that I can't go home now that I have to have _you _harassing me here?!"

He felt Pegasus step back, his feelings hurt. Seto didn't care if the whole world heard what he said. He stood up and fell over.

Darn, right into Pegasus's arms.

" I have another question. Why didn't you resist the Millenium Eye?"

_Because the Millenium Eye is beyond my power. _" Because that way people will get suspicious."

Pegasus heard both and both were true.

" Well in that case that goes for all Millenium items." Pegasus sounded almost cheery, despite the dark emptiness in his heart at hurting the child so. " There is hope then."  
" Hope for _what?_" Seto blinked, bewildered.  
" For you to go home, genius." Pegasus turned around and left.

" Matte!"

But Pegasus was on his way to find that Yugi. And perhaps Malik and Bakura, and that Shadi-

  
  
" And the victory goes to Yugi Motou!" The announcer cried.

_Yugiboy._

Yugi started.  
/ What do you want?/ He asked.  
_I need your help, if you want to save Kaiba.  
_// Why?// Yami asked.  
/ Why are you helping Kaiba?/ Yugi asked.  
_Never mind that. _Pegasus's voice sounded hasty. _To make the long story short, Kaiba helped return Cecilia to me. The problem is he devoted too much of his powers into that and he's fading faster than before._  
/ When did he help Cecilia?/ Yugi wondered.  
// When did this happen?// Yami asked.  
_Never mind that. I need the gathering of all Millenium Items. _  
// This better not be another trick of yours,// Yami warned.

A groan was heard from the other end.

_I do not need your wretched items!_ Pegasus nearly yelled his frustration. Yugi winced. _But Seto needs them. If Yami remembers anything from his pathetic past he'll understand.  
_// I do understand.// Yami said cautiously. // Seto is only unaffected by the Millenium Items. Fine then. When shall we meet?//  
_Sometime after the competition in a quiet area. There are too many people here, and we need time to prepare and figure out just what we're going to do._  
/ Good point. But where is not public? Our place is always interrupted by customers./  
// We can't do it at Seto's place because it doesn't have an old atmosphere.//  
/ We need an old atmosphere?/  
// Hai. Someplace like...Pegasus...// Yami growled.  
_Fine. The castle. I have to go. We'll discuss this later. Tell Shadi and the others. _The link was severed.

/ Yami, are you sure about this?/  
// Somehow,// Yami sounded worried, // I think Pegasus is serious this time.//

  
  
Seto muttered as he was blocked off by all who own the Millenium Items. Where is Yami?

Suddenly he was knocked to the ground, and before he knew it his hands were pulled fiercely back and his eyes were blindfolded. Stretching his powers, he saw that there were five men who had just attacked him, but he couldn't tell who they were. He whimpered as a gag was tied tightly around his head.

" There, the boss will be happy with that. Kuso, he is too skinny." He heard a voice.  
" He's light too." Seto writhed, trying to pull at the bonds that tied his wrists together. He kicked out, but realized his legs were tied as well.

He tried to figure out who they were. They were Pegasus's men! Frightened now, he started thrashing. He felt something pressed against his head and stilled. It was a gun.

" That's a good boy." He heard a menacing voice. " As long as you stay still, you stay alive and well."

Seto was trembling all over, and he was remaining very quiet. He saw that he couldn't use his powers in this position and he didn't know what the men were trying to do to him, or going to do to him. He felt a rough hand under his waist and stomach and lift him over a shoulder.

" Too light."  
" The guy's a pile of bones." Said a sympathetic voice. Seto twitched, beginning to struggle again. He felt the nose of the gun press into the side of his head and stilled, this time whimpering.

  
" Give the guy a break." The leader of the group groaned. " The poor boy is scared enough as he is. He can't do anything to Kyu right now anyway."  
" Jeez, this Kaiba guy never acted this scared before." Said Kyu, who was carrying the god. " Urgh."

Suddenly, Kaiba began kicking and thrashing. The ropes burned at his wrists and he kicked at Kyu's chest.

Kyu responded by flinging him forcefully onto the ground.

" Mr. Crawford will be angry if you hurt him," The learder warned.

  
  
Seto stilled.

Crawford.

Pegasus J. Crawford.

He writhed. The pain was great and it knocked the air out of him. He writhed again, groaning. He tried to look up but he couldn't see anything.

" Don't do that!" He heard voices saying, and a gentler hand wrapped around his body. Seto whimpered and tried again to use his powers, but with his hands tied, he couldn't do anything. He was lifted in a gentler way this time, and he didn't struggle anymore.

" Up to the helicopter." He felt himself being handed over to another pair of arms and this time he began struggling. Where are they taking him?

" We got him on the helicopter." He heard a voice say into a cell phone. " He's not cooperating though...hai. Hai. As you wish, Mr. Crawford."

Seto wasn't willing at all. He thrashed and jerked and tried to get out even when the plane hovered up and he heard the doors close. He struggled until all his energy gave out and he lied there, exhausted and still.

" Seto?" Yami called. " Seto, where the heck are you?"  
" Seto?" Jou called. " Yo, Seto!"  
" Seto?!" Anzu called.  
" Seto!" Honda looked around. " Where is that guy?"

The match had ended. Yugi sat there for a moment.  
" Yugi, did Pegasus contact you yet?"  
" Iie."  
" Urgh." Yami muttered.

" Seto? Seto? Where are you? Seto!"

  
  
Seto looked around as he was left alone in the room. Now that he wasn't blindfolded he knew that he was in Pegasus's castle. It was morning. He had been kidnapped in the evening.

His wrists were still tied, and his ankles were too, so he couldn't escape. Curse that man. He writhed on the bed, trying to move over. He couldn't. Dropping his head on the pillow he sighed.

He must have dozed off because he woke to something etched on his circlet. Getting up instantly, he realized he was no longer tied. He tried to get out.  
" No use." Said the maid. " You have that device on your circlet. You can't get out as long as it's there. Nor can you use your powers."

Seto felt for the device. A shock answered him.

  
" Watch it." Said the maid, sweeping at the floors with her broom. " If you try to take it off, well, you'll get a mighty headache. Beats me why Mr. Crawford wants you here. I tried taking that circlet off ye-it looked uncomfortable, but it seemed glued to your skin."

Seto did not grace her with a response of any kind. Instead he looked about the room in a daze. He tried to summon his powers.

Nothing happened.

_Well, that answers the first question,_ Seto thought to himself, not really sure what that first question was in the first place. _Now for the other thing, why Pegasus wants me here. The guards didn't sound that hostile, he didn't put me into that card again, and I think I'm pretty much in one piece. Problem is I'm in my immortal clothes, and I can't change back. Now what am I going to do?_

If he said anything out loud, the maid certainly pretended not to hear him, bustling about with her work. Seto briefly wondered where Cecilia is, if Mokuba's worried about him, whether Yami and Yugi are doing alright in the competition, if Jou got a stomach-ache yet, and whether the gang is actually bothering to look for him right now.

He had felt better, but today was not the worst day, and there was no blood filling at his esophagus or larynx. He's not going to cough up blood anytime soon.

Speaking of coughing, he needed to cough now.

After satisfying the itch in his throat, which he had picked up from being with humans and breathing in sandy air back in Egypt, he decided that since he couldn't get out, they wouldn't mind him in the hallway staring at whatever this place looks like.

It turned out they didn't. Might be a good thing. He was free to wander as he will as long as he didn't break anything or go into the locked chambers. He couldn't pass through and he didn't think breaking locks will serve his situation any better so he didn't bother.

Where in the world is Cecilia?

Oh yeah, she's with Pegasus, and Pegasus is at the competition, which is across the sea on another island, which is around several-

He broke the train of thought. What's wrong with him today?

_ I need water._ He thought, but he didn't feel like getting it in front of the servants. Going back into his room he sat on the bed, cross legged, and sighed, taking deep breaths. He felt himself relax.

  
  
_" It's snowing again." Young Seto looked out as the light blue snow fell from the equally blue sky. It was fluffy, like cotton.  
" Ugh, if only it doesn't _feel_ like cotton." Ashika muttered. " Or sand, for that matter."  
" Feels more like clouds." Seto answered. " Only harder. Can I go out, Mama?"  
" Seto, of course not! You'll get sick again." The goddess answered. " Don't you want to go with your friends downstairs?"  
" Alright Mama. Are you coming, Ashika?" Seto lead the way and the taller boy followed him._

The blue snow was covering the paper white soil and the grasses were starting to disappear under the blankets.

" Sana!" The children cried, getting up immediately. It was Seto's nickname, meaning " Blue Eyes", or " Dragonchild" or many other pretty names.  
" Where were you?"  
" It's snowing now."  
" It is?" The girl, Rishna, looked out. " Wow! It really is! That is so cool!"  
" Can we go out and play?" Asked the children at once.  
" But Sana can't..." Seto's mother began uncomfortably.  
" Oh, right." Rishna dismissed it immediately. " Come on! Let's go look at how the baby phoenixes are doing!"  
" Yeah!" Cried the children, and the mother smiled as her son rushed to follow them...

" Pegasus, why did you have to do that?!"  
" He had to, Yugi." Yami began. Yami Bakura nodded.  
" We know Seto well." He said. " When Seto is like this he is usually very stubborn. It can't be helped."  
" What do you mean?" Yugi blinked.  
" He's truly stubborn." Yami Malik joined in. " I mean, if he wants to do something, he'll do it."  
" But what could he possibly want now?" Yugi asked.  
" To die." Cecilia answered simply. " Although that's not going to happen that easily. One thing, I'm keeping an eye on him and so is Pegasus. Two, the guards are, and three, we installed a device that will suppress his powers."  
" You _what?!_" This time it was the Yamis' turn to complain.   
" You can't do that!" Yami Malik cried. " This will kill him!"  
" It's not like he's never used his hands to do things before." Pegasus pointed out.   
" But you don't understand. His powers are already fading. With that he's fading as well," Yami Bakura began,  
" I know what you're going to say." The yamis shut their mouths. They have quite forgotten Pegasus's Millenium Eye. " I know what I'm doing. Right now Seto is scared, yes, and in a very strange memory ( with blue snow and such) and he's perfectly safe right now. All we have to do now is to wait until the competition ends so I can go home, and where in the world is Shadi?"

No answer. Shadi was in Egypt.

" Oh that does it." Pegasus groaned.

" What's going on?" Mokuba asked, " What's happening to my brother?" He always referred to Seto as his brother because Seto technically was.  
" He's going to be alright. We'll make sure of that." Yugi assured Mokuba.

" Well? How are we going to get Shadi and his stupid key?" Yami Bakura muttered.  
" Take a trip to Egypt, I don't know his address, or if he even has one." Pegasus held his head in an obvious headache.  
" Mr. Crawford-"  
" Oh shoot, the papers. I have to go. How does Seto handle these things at such a young age?" Pegasus wondered to himself out loud. " I can handle them but for a thirteen year old-"  
" Seto's not thirteen." Yami smirked and whispered under his breath so only Pegasus could hear, " He's _five thousand two hundred and thirteen years old._"  
" Enough with the technicalities." Pegasus muttered, and he left the group. 


	13. Chapter 7

The Young God

Chapter 7

Belumfel muttered to himself for a moment before raising his eyes to look at Anksuna.  
" So that's the story." Anksuna said softly. 

Belumfel sighed and rubbed his temples.  
" He's lying most of the time." The Pharaoh explained. " I'm not even sure he's telling the truth about that, but one thing is clear. He's a god, and he's very ill, part of his reason being here. Now we know he has a guardian, that Blue Eyes White Dragon. I only hope he's alright, wherever the dragon took him."

Anksuna sat down stiffly. How could she have been so blind? Her husband ignored her.

" What are we going to do?" She finally asked.  
" You're the woman here. You have many ideas. What do you say?" Belumfel snapped. It was a brutal blow to her and Anksuna remained in a hushed silence.

" I'd say we start using the Millenium Items." The Pharaoh stood up. " One of them has to be of good use. And he left many interesting cards, the Dark Magician, for that matter. Perhaps the monster can find the master."

Anksuna was silent. Belumfel ignored her. Despite her wondrous beauty he had lost all interest in her and kept her only because he had to. He exited, without looking back or listening.

  
  
Seto woke to the sounds of the cool night with his head rested against something warm and hard. He looked up to find the large blue scales of his dragon.  
" Sana!" He groaned. " Ishim!"

The dragon responded by curling its tail even more tightly around the child.  
" Sana, let go." He writhed a little, feeling sore. " Sana, I have to get back. Where in the world did you take me? I have to go back. The Pharaoh will worry, and the sand isn't very comfortable. Sana!"

The dragon finally gave a low rumble before dipping its head down, and Seto stared at it for a moment.  
" Well, everyone saw you already. Might as well scare them again." Seto walked up the head. He crouched down as the Blue Eyes carefully lifted its head and spread its wings.

  
  
" He's coming back." 

The Dark Magician nodded. He was a quiet one, usually silent and not speaking, not moving even. Therefore the term " dark", or " Halte" as Seto use to call him, because he was silent and mysterious.

Belumfel stopped and put the puzzle back into the slots. " Ai, my head hurts. Come along, let us wait for him."

The Dark Magician followed obediently. He had no reason to obey this strange mortal, but this mortal might have saved Seto's life even by letting him become " High Priest". The Dark Magician loved Seto as all monsters do, even though Seto despised using them in battle. The duel monsters would do anything for the young child.

  
  
The shadows were frightening and Seto clutched at the fins of the Blue Eyes. The creature rumbled in reassurance as it flew slightly faster and higher. Seto squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't wait to get back to the palace.

They dove down as soon as the lights of the city could be seen. Seto wrapped his arms around The blue dragon's head. The dragon rumbled in content and continued diving.

" Tok no." Seto ordered, and the dragon slowed. Seto looked down at the shadows.

He suddenly let out a scream.

Clutching his side, he saw an arrow, already stained with crystalllike blood. Seto winced and the dragon roared in rage. It whirled around and caught the child in its mouth, then seemingly consumed him, but the dragon's mouth was as dry as sand and big enough to hold the small child. It glared at the offender and flew ever faster towards the palace. It was intent on revenge.

  
  
The Pharaoh immediately gathered the sobbing child into his arms away from the Blue Eyes, while the Dark Magician hurried foreward and spoke in an unknown language, very quiet but very hasty. The dragon responded with a growl, and turned around and left. Seto called out, but the Dark Magician took the child's hand and whispered soothing words to him. Seto looked from one to the other and finally leaned into the Pharaoh's warmth, closing his eyes.

The Dark Magician carefully pulled out the arrow.  
" Poison." He said.

  
  
Seto sobbed all throughout the night and the Pharaoh was patient and understanding. But the young child was too hurt to be comforted.

_You said that you'll be watching over me.  
Lies._

Lies, lies, lies. Why do gods lie as well?

Seto wept. Belumfel spoke soothing words to him, but the Pharaoh was at loss. The Dragon did not come back. The Dark Magician did not come. Outside it was dark and windy, the sky completely covered by clouds. Seto finally cried himself to sleep and Belumfel did not return to his chambers.

He knew what the poison was. The poison was a deadly one and should have killed Seto within hours. Luckily the arrow had only pierced the organ that enabled Seto to weild his powers and the organ was not permanently affected before they removed the arrow and cleaned out the poison. 

The child could rightly be called the Moonchild. The reason was because in the moonlight he had a dark inner beauty that bewilders the heart. Belumfel tucked the covers more tightly before standing up and closing the door behind him. He went out into the hall.

To meet the Living Isis.

  
  
The Pharaoh sighed. He had no time for this now.  
" What are you doing out here?" He asked his wife.  
" Where is the young priest?" She asked suddenly.  
" What are you going to do?"  
" I heard about the wound. Where is he?"  
" Go back to bed. He's fine now. You have to remember, he's immortal."  
" I _do_ remember. I also remember the Sennen Items! He's bound to figure it out in his delirium."  
" Why are you worried about that?"  
" I had a dream."

The Pharaoh sighed. " Please don't tell me Ra sent you here again-"  
" It's not Ra, Belumfel. It's his mother."

The Pharaoh froze. " _What?_" He whispered.  
" His mother sent me a vision. She said that her son is starting to separate mentally from them and he'll die sooner that way. The only way to save him is to use the Sennen Items in secret."  
" What do you mean? Why in secret?"  
" Because Seto doesn't like the Shadow Games."  
" That much I know, but we're _not_ trying to get him into the Shadow Realm."  
" We're not. However, he'll think that we are."  
" We can tell him we're not. He'll trust us."  
" He won't."  
" How do _you _know?"  
" How does his mother know?" Anksuna pointed out.

Belumfel was silent for a moment.

" The child!" They suddenly both whispered in a frenzy, and the royal partners hurried over to the boy's room.

Seto tossed and turned. He mumbled in the immortal language and started sobbing and wailing. The child stretched out his arms in a plea for embrace. He received one, but not from his mother.

  
  
Belumfel cradled the boy tightly against him while speaking in a hushed voice to Anksuna.  
" Call the healer. Tell him to come here immediately. Call Taknash too."

The boy tightened in his arms and Belumfel muttered soothing words. Anksuna obeyed his command. He rocked the child in his arms.  
" Mama."  
" It's alright." Belumfel assured the child. " She'll be here."  
" _Shiera." _Seto whispered.

Belumfel didn't know what Seto said but he crooned anyway.  
" Don't worry. You'll be fine." He said. He slowly felt Seto relax.

The healer came in, carrying a lantern, and took the child from the Pharaoh to study him.

Taknash followed soon after. He came into the room.  
" What happened?" He asked softly.

Seto started crying again and writhed, trying to get away from the healer even though he didn't see him. The healer slowly handed the child back to Belumfel, who wrapped his arms around him.  
" I'll prepare the herbs." The healer said, before bowing and leaving. Taknash took Seto's hand.

" There there, poor baby." He murmured. 

Seto woke up next morning with the Pharaoh sleeping at his side. When he stirred Belumfel woke up as well.

" Oh, good morning." The Pharaoh smiled kindly. " Do you feel better now?"

Seto was speechless for a moment. He nodded mutely.  
" Well then." Belumfel smiled. " At least we know you're safe. You're no longer High Priest, you know."

At first Seto looked at him, confused an alarmed. Normally this statement would have been degrading, so why was the Pharaoh smiling? Then it dawned on him.  
" They didn't-"  
" It's basically with the Blue Eyes White Dragon, add that to the rain, well, I guess that was all the proof they needed."  
" No..." Seto groaned.  
" Don't worry about it. We'll protect you." Belumfel smiled, but the child was worrying about something else.

_The gods will kill me for this._

  
  
" You _are_ an idiot." Seto said.

That surprised Shadi a great deal because there was no sense to it. Seto glared at the taller man even with tears in his eyes.

Belumfel and Anksuna both sighed. The situation was ridiculous. They had no idea why Seto was crying in the first place or why Seto was glaring at Shadi. He never met him.

As for Shadi, he was even more confused at Seto's outburst. He could not do anything for a long moment, just staring at this young immortal before him.

Belumfel reached forward, but Seto slapped his hand away.   
" What the _hell_ is that?!!" He yelled, pointing to Shadi's Millenium Item.

The Pharaoh suddenly stopped. _Oh Ra..._

" And you have one too!" Seto cried. " So does your wife, and Banat, and Malik!!"  
" Banat and Malik?" Anksuna looked bewildered.

" _Ishnia!!_" Seto cried, " _Sankoudou Ish leia!"_

What is he saying? Shadi wondered.

Belumfel tried to reach for Seto again but it seemed that the young child had turned from anger to fear. He shrank, eyes shut, whimpering from his touch. The Pharaoh stopped and looked at Shadi, throroughly confused.

Seto, on the other hand, was remembering.

  
  
_" Humans have created seven items of great magic." Seto's mother said to him softly as he prepared to depart. " Avoid all who have those Sennen Items."  
" Why, Mama?" Seto asked.  
" Those who own them are corrupted." His mother told him gently. " Just remember, do not go anywhere near those who hold the Millenium Items. It would be the end or you. Be safe, my child-"_

  
  
" Sana."

Seto looked up. He had fallen to the floor and the Pharaoh was a distance away. The man seemed to want to come to him but he kept his distance.

" Sana, _kouleshna te?"_

Seto suddenly realized what was going on. He stared at the Pharaoh in amazement.

" _Shidame._" The Pharaoh said soothingly, in the complicated language he had learned from Seto's nightly rants. " _Bourgesei."  
_  
The Pharaoh came closer and Seto just looked at him in a dazed expression.

Seto let the Pharaoh pick him up.

" I'm sorry Shadi." The ruler said apologetically.  
" I didn't know you knew the language of the immortals." Shadi did not seem offended at all. He would have been smiling if it was his nature.  
" He often talks in his sleep." Belumfel answered.

Shadi looked at the boy for a moment.

" He seems to be an awfully young god." Shadi remarked.

Indeed, Seto looked more like a five year old than a thirteen year old in Belumfel's arms. A pale five year old.

" Why is he so upset?" Shadi asked.  
" I'll have to ask that later." Belumfel answered. " For now," He handed Seto over to Anksuna, " He still has to rest from that wound of his. Where were we at before Seto came, Shadi? The Items?"

  
  
" Alright." Rishna looked around. " Seto should be in the palace."  
" Why in the palace?" Ashika asked.  
" Because the Pharaoh adopted him." Rishna said flatly in the immortal language. " The Pharaoh took a great liking to him."  
" The Pharaoh has the Millenium Puzzle!"  
" Oh please. The Pharaoh's the only one who is not corrupted so far, although he will be. Pity," Rishna mused.  
" Well?" Ashika blinked. " Are we going or not?"  
" Of course we're going!" Rishna grumbled. " But we can't just bust in there and tell the Pharaoh we want Seto back because he's going to die!"  
" Why not?"  
" Because the Pharaoh loves him."  
" Oh...good point."  
" So what plan now?"  
" We go in there,"  
" Become priests?"  
" Please!"  
" I was only joking." Rishna shook her head. " We wait until night and sneak into Seto's room-"  
" You forget. That Pharaoh is always in Seto's room."  
" Why?"  
" Because," Ashika looked annoyed. " Belumfel loves Seto like his son."  
" He's too young to have a son."  
" Fine! A brother! Why are you always the smart mouthed one?"  
" Not really. When Seto was up there, he had plenty of skill with his tiny lips."  
" You adore that kid too much."

The gods laughed. 


	14. Chapter 7b

The Young God

Chapter 7b

Seto woke to a bright morning with birds chirping outside. He opened his eyes and looked around. Everything seemed pleasant enough so far.

There was a sound of singing. A maid, at least, and Seto sat up and tried to dress with a snap of his fingers.

Of course, that didn't work. Then Seto remembered the device on his circlet.

" Kami-sama." Seto sighed. He looked around. _Do I have to spend my entire day in this?_

Deciding he had to, and should ignore the stares coming from the servants at his strange attire, Seto picked up courage and walked out, still groggy.

To his surprise, the others were not surprised at his robes and did not pay much attention to him. Seto looked at the clock.

" Shoot, this is the latest." He looked at the One Thirty on the clock.  
" Yugi's playing today." Seto thought out loud.   
" There's a television over there." One of the servants pointed out. Seto paused at how the servant guessed, then turned on the television.

  
  
" Well, Yugi seems to be a pretty good boy for a mortal, eh?"  
" What are you doing here Rishna." Seto growled.  
" Geez, sometimes I wonder if you are becoming the person you act." Rishna looked at him.  
" I'm not in the mood for this." Seto went on watching. " Why are you here?"  
" It's almost time."  
" For what? To bring me back home only to push me here again?"  
" It's not the whole story, Seto."  
" Look," Seto turned around, ignoring the stares from the servants at the beautiful language. " I don't need you gods to watch over me because I am going to die anyway."  
" Really?" Rishna was angry now. " Look. You've been imprisoned by a mortal. You would have been considered a weakling."  
" Wasn't I always?" Seto answered. " I had been kicked out and forgotten. I don't even know why you're bothering to come to me, Rishna. Do you think this is amusing?" His voice suddenly rose. " Is this all a game to you gods? Do you think that I'm some kind of toy to watch and play with and to throw away when the amusements are over?!" He stood up, the Mighty Seto, and even the device could not hold his anger in check as he began glowing a bright white.

" Sana!" Rishna cried, and dodged as the bright rays hit at where she once stood.

Seto quickly regained his composure. He sat down again and this time blocked everything that Rishna was trying to tell him. The goddess finally gave up and sat down beside him, holding a cold hand as she tried to search for a younger friend that was no longer there.

  
  
" Actually," Anzu began, " The whole ordeal is ridiculous."

Yugi had to agree. That was one dumb opponent.

Ryou sat down. " Where are Isis and Shadi?"  
" We'll have to find them." Pegasus answered. " In person."  
" Jolly." Jou said dully.  
" With the Millenium Items?" Yami asked. Pegasus rolled his eyes.

" I still don't get why you guys had to kidnap him." Yugi blinked.  
" The truth is," Yami began, " Seto really does _not_ like Millenium Items.

Banat, Malik, and Pegasus all had an expression that would have mimicked a Japanese cartoonish face-fault.

Yugi, however, had absolutely no clue to what Yami said, who was also wearing the expression.

" What do you mean?" Ryou asked.

The three millenium holders shifted uneasily.  
" Ehh..."  
" Uhh..."  
" Ano..."  
" It's simple really." Pegasus answered, having not been there himself to witness the whole ordeal. " The last thing Seto was told five thousand years ago when he was leaving his home was to avoid every holder of the Sennen Items because they are corrupted and will kill him. Naturally, Seto did not believe otherwise, and because of some _incidents_ he had no reason to." 

It was actually the first time anyone had seen the Millenium Spirits act extremely uncomfortable.

" Oh..." Yami blushed at Yugi. " I did some stupid things in that lifetime."  
" Shut up. You did plenty of stupid things in that lifetime. Everyone knew how you dealt with Isis." Banat laughed.  
" And that thing with the rain." Malik pointed out. " You were basically _trying _to get Seto's secret out."  
" I was fifteen!" Yami cried,  
" Who was trying to be eighteen, and writing down the age eighteen in all the records," Banat countered.

Yugi, Ryou,Hikari Malik and Pegasus were content to watch the yamis batter. Jou, Honda, and Anzu thought this was amusing as well. As for Mokuba, he had no clue what was going on.

" Sure, you're a genius, Pharaoh."  
" After threatening him."  
" Whipping, like you normally do and-"  
" Nearly ra-" By this time the two spirits stopped and looked down in shame as Yami remained silent.

" That was not very smart of you two either." Pegasus said cautiously. Yami answered by returning to the puzzle. Cecelia sighed.  
" How old are they?" She asked.  
" Older than Seto."  
" That's plenty old."  
" Tell that to their brains." Pegasus got up. The next competition was beginning and he had to go.

" Take care of Yami." He told Yugi. " He and Seto go back a long way. That long way was harsh."

  
  
" That was one stupid player." Seto thought to himself out loud as he went upstairs into the balconey. He had found out that they didn't mind him in Pegasus's room because he couldn't possibly steal anything anyway.

_Good thing Rishna's gone._ He thought to himself. _She's becoming quite a pain._

Even as he thought that he felt his heart ache with loneliness. He wanted her to stay and to bicker with him as they had done when they were children. He wanted her to scold him for his stubbornness. 

_ I wish I could sleep and never wake up._ He thought. _Maybe I should try that._

He barely finished that thought before he was.

  
  
" Wake up, Kaibaboy. You've been sleeping, the servants say, for two whole weeks. We missed you at the championship."

Seto opened his eyes to meet with laughing amber ones.  
" Pegasus?"

The man looked like he was suffering a little from jetlag. But other than that,

_ Wait a minute. I was in Pegasus's balconey before. That means, kami-sama!_

" Iie, you weren't that heavy, it would have been easy to carry you across the long hallway and down the stairs, then up the stairs with your weight. It's your height. You were too tall. The servants, by nature, are lazy." Pegasus answered as he left his bedside and smiled. 

Seto hurriedly jumped out of Pegasus's bed and was secretly thankful that Pegasus only came home just now.

" Alright, now that you're here, why am I here as well?" Seto blinked. " I'm really starting to regret bringing back Cecilia. You really didn't deserve it."

If Pegasus was hurt he didn't show it.  
" Oh, right, you were disabled. That device is really resourceful, eh? You would take back that comment about my wife if you know what we're planning."  
" We?" Seto blinked. " Who's we?"

" That is the last time I'm going in there," Jou ran into the room. " Oh, Seto! You're up. About time, we've been waiting a good five minutes." He was followed by Banat, who looked angry at Honda, and Anzu and Mokuba followed Yugi.

" Alright, now that I know who the " we" are, why are the " we's" here?" Seto asked.  
" To bring you home." Yugi answered. " Though Yami's not too happy about it."  
" I don't want to go home."  
" Whaddya mean?" Jou sounded surprised. Pegasus sighed.

" Come along, Kaibaboy. You know you want to, and you need to too." He said, taking the younger one's hand into his. " It's the most we can do."  
" And how will you do that?" Seto asked.

Pegasus was silent for a long moment and Seto realized.

" Iie..." He turned even paler than before. " Iie iie iie iie iie!!"   
" Seto!" Yami appeared, and Seto withdrew to the far ends of the balconey.   
" You can't!" Seto cried, starting to whimper. " You won't!"

" Seto," Yami began, but the young child was beginning to cry like the child that he was. Horrors planted on horrors as he remembered what Yami did to him this lifetime and that. He turned around and leaped over the balconey.

Yami followed soon after.

Pegasus turned to the others while the Millenium spirits sighed.  
" That _did not_ work well." Yami Malik said.  
" Hai." Banat muttered. " For the love of Ra..."

  
  
Yami jumped and threw himself upon the terrified god, pinning him to the ground. Seto screamed. It was a dreadful scream and Yami would have relented if he didn't know what he was doing. But he knew.

" Sana! _Rsh nikun!"_

Another scream, a desperate plea for help, and then sobs and pleas for Yami not to hurt him.

" Sana, _shidame. Shidame." _Yami said soothingly, feeling the young immortal relax beneath him. " _Keina."_

Seto seemed to calm down a little.

" Everything will be alright." He told the young child in his immortal language. " We'll help you. None of us will hurt you, I promise."

" Please," Seto pleaded, and Yami let go slowly.

Seto flipped up but Yami was too quick for him, wrapping his arms around his and rolling to the side. Seto bucked and struggled, red spittle flying from his lips and onto Yami's clothes, but Yami held on. He was not extremely fond of whatever device Pegasus had planted on Seto, but now he's grateful.

He talked to Seto softly in the language he had learned by some miracle. Yami knew that of all the difficult languages in the world the immortal language was ten times harder. He stroked Seto's hair comfortingly as they lay there, the taller god trembling beside him in his arms, trapped.

  
  
" I'll hand it to ye, Pegasus, that was something ye had to do." Jou admitted. " I've never seen Seto so scared in my life."  
" He's been scared quite a few times towards the end." Banat said. Malik nodded.  
" I wasn't there," The other yami said, " But Banat told me everything."  
" How did Yami learn the immortal language?" Ryou asked.  
" Yami's smart." Banat admitted. Malik looked too unhappy to say anything at all.  
" Hai he's smart." Pegasus admitted as well.  
" What's so bad about that?" Honda asked, looking at the unhappy expressions on the three.  
" That sort of means they're resigning." Anzu whacked him.  
" Well," Cecilia looked rather amused, " They're home by now." She waved her hand and the door closed.  
" How did you do that?!" Honda cried.  
" I'm an undead." Cecilia looked like Mai for a moment. " Seto didn't let me lose _all_ my powers. I still have to get use to walking up the stairs though-"  
" They didn't have stairs in Heaven." Pegasus broke in.

" Why did you close the door?" Mokuba asked.  
" Seto doesn't want us to see him. " Pegasus answered. " Might as well. I don't feel like seeing him either."

" Seto?" Jou blinked. For a moment the others didn't know what he meant.

Pegasus blushed. " The actual name is easier to remember than the nickname." He answered. " In any case-"  
" Alright. How are we supposed to find Shadi and Isis?" Jou asked.  
" Simple." Cecilia answered. " Doubtless Shadi and Isis will be in Egypt. The Sennen Items work better there, and although we'll have a little struggle with Seto, we should be alright taking him with us. Shadi should be near the Pyramids of Giza."  
" Aw, do we have to?" Jou asked.  
" Iie." Pegasus surprised him. " You can stay right here with Shizuka and your friends. The only people who need to go are the holders of the Sennen Items."  
" Keep that mouth shut." Anzu warned. " We're not getting left behind."  
" Is Egypt hot?" Honda asked.

Pegasus ignored him. Pretty much everyone did.

  
  
Rishna looked on as the dark spirit held the hand of her young friend. She would have been happy, seriously. She wanted to be happy. But seeing Seto like that, on the point of death, yet not turning to her, wounded her at heart.

_He ALWAYS turns to me._ She thought. _Whenever he got a scraped knee and when his mother's not there he ALWAYS turned to me. Why now Seto? I've come to take you home. You trust the evil spirits more than you trust me now. And Pegasus Pegasus trapped you! He nearly murdered you! If Yugi hadn't gotten you out in time, perhaps we would have lost you for good._

A tear trickled down her cheek but she ignored it.

Slowly she slipped into the shadows.  
_  
I will not leave you Seto._ She promised. _My Sana. _


	15. Chapter 8

The Young God

Chapter 8

_Sana..._

What was that voice? Seto couldn't decipher. It was calling him by his childhood name. He remembered the Pharaoh using it, but this was not the Pharaoh.

_Sana, ashi shenia..._

Who is saying that? Seto couldn't tell. He shifted.

" _Sana?"_

The voice was different this time. Seto opened his eyes weakly. The Pharaoh was here. _Again._

" Pharaoh..." He breathed, but the Pharaoh hushed him.  
" There's someone calling you." The Pharaoh's grip tightened on him. Seto tensed. Why was the Pharaoh so upset? He looked at the dark shadow. Suddenly, fear caught at his heart.

_" Beware the holders of the Sennen Items..."_

Struggling now, he tried to escape the Pharaoh's hold, but it seemed the Pharaoh had become a different person, only clutching even more tightly at his wrist.

" Pharaoh," He whimpered, his eyes searching the Pharaoh's face for anything of the man he knew before. " Pharaoh, you're hurting me!"

The great Horus looked down upon the actual god on the bed for a long moment before slowly releasing his hold on the trembling boy. The child shifted away from him, his blue eyes staring into his own red ones. The Pharaoh was silent. He did not know what just happened.

Seto hurriedly got out of bed. He stared at the Pharaoh with fear filled eyes for a minute. Then he bolted out.

The Pharaoh sat there for a long moment, wondering what took hold of him.

  
  
Seto ran as fast as he could down the hall in a speed that surpassed those of men, but the problem was he could not steer quite as well and ran into Shadi.

Shadi fell from the impact but also wrapped his arms around the terrified child, knowing full well who the strange blur was and protecting him from the fall. But Seto didn't know that. He lay there, wind knocked out of him but trembling and utterly lost. Then he started screaming.

" Hush!" Shadi whispered urgently. " You'll wake all. I will not do you harm. It will be alright."

Seto stared at Shadi for a long moment, silent but weeping.  
" What frightened you?" Shadi asked, letting him go and holding the young child's shoulders.

Seto looked down the hallway. He looked back at the item holder. Wiping his eyes he remained silent.

Shadi sighed. " Let's get you back to your room."  
" No..." Seto shook his head. " No,"  
" Why?" Shadi asked.

Seto remained silent.

  
  
Banat sneaked into the palace rather easily. Down the hall, he saw a man in a turban and a young child. That child was glowing.

_Oh shoot, it's the High Priest._ Banat thought to himself. _For the love of Ra, what is he doing here crying like a baby? Oh, right. He's an immortal baby._ Smacking his head mentally he moved with the shadows.

He saw Shadi gently leading the child outside the huge hall and decided to creep out, but before he did the boy suddenly turned and looked straight at him.

Banat froze. Did he move? Was there any sound? But then he remembered. 

_Oh Ra, I'm dead for sure._

The child looked at his direction for a long moment and started to huddle against Shadi. Banat noticed that the boy looked scared.

_Why is he afraid? _The tomb robber found himself wondering. _He can do anything to me. Right? Or is it..._

Is it the Ring?

  
  
Shadi looked curiously at where Seto was looking. He didn't see anything.

" Stay right here." He whispered to the child, before moving slowly over there.

_I have to stay cautious._ He thought.

Suddenly, a fist came out. Shadi caught it swiftly and pulled it towards him. Out came an albino, with a yelp of surprise. Shadi twirled around and pinned the arm behind the robber's back, pulling his head back by the hair.

" Who are you?" Shadi growled. Seto just remained his glowing blue eyes watching.

Banat only growled and spat at him, but in the process, exposed the Sennen Ring.

Shadi was silent for a moment while the tomb robber panted beneath him.

  
  
_So that's what the boy was talking about. _He thought. " Where did you get the Millenium Ring?"

Banat spat at him again.  
" He got it from his father." Said the child.

Banat looked at the boy in surprise. Then he remembered that the child knew everything. Growling, he twisted out of Shadi's grasp. Looking between them, he kenw he was trapped.

Shadi lunged forward for the Ring, tearing the strap from Banat's throat. Banat, furious, kicked out at him. Shadi called out to Seto and thrusted the Ring to the child. Seto caught it.

  
  
_What should I do with it?_ Seto thought wildly. _Keep it? Use it? Run away with it?_

Banat fell to the wall, bleeding at the mouth. He noticed that the child was still there, still holding his precious ring.

" Seto, go, now." Shadi ordered.

Seto didn't move. The Dark Magician appeared. Banat gave a cry of surprise.

_What in the world?_

The Dark Magician picked up the young child, who gave a frightened squeak, and carrying him protectively the magician ran off.

  
  
Malik muttered under his breath. _What by the name of Ra is taking Banat so long?_

Suddenly, he saw the queerest sight.

The Dark Magician was carrying the child swiftly through the gardens and into the woods.

_What the hell?_ Malik blinked in shock. _Does the Dark Magician have a son?_

  
  
Taknash wandered about the hall.

_What the-_ He stopped, staring at Shadi and the white haired stranger.

" Taknash, what are you doing here?" Shadi blinked in surprise. Banat suddenly bolted out. Shadi started to run after him, but lost him very soon, for Banat was fleet of foot as any robber.

  
  
" What are you doing, gaping like that?" Bakura panted.  
" He...what in the world was _that_?" Malik cried.  
" What?" Banat asked.  
" The Dark Magician was carrying a boy with your Millenium Ring!"  
" That's Seto Kaiba! Quick, we need to get my ring back. Seto Kaiba's an immortal. Who knows what he'll do with it!"

The two robbers were hushed.

" Ugh!" Malik cursed. The two of them hurriedly ran off after the Dark Magician.

  
  
Seto sobbed against the Dark Magician, clutching the strap of the Millenium Ring, terrified beyond compare. His side still hurt and the rapid movements of the magician were making it worse.

The Celtic Guardian appeared beside them and the Dark Magician slowed.

" _A kaina, shime." _The Celtic Guardian said briefly.

The Dark Magician whipped his head around. Sure enough, the two robbers were close behind.

" The Blue Eyes White Dragon would be too big." The Dark Magician said. " We need someone else that can fly."  
" Harpie?" Celtic Guardian asked.  
" No. Change of Heart." The Dark Magician answered. " She'll be more gentle."

But Banat and Malik already caught up with them and Malik used his item to freeze them.

The Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian could only watch helplessly as the child limped a little distance away from the tomb robbers.

Banat advanced cautiously. Was the little boy wounded?

" Give it to us." He commanded. 

Seto's side was burning and he collapsed. Staring at the two with deep fear, he froze.

" Banat, I don't think he'll do anything to us. Look, he's bleeding." Malik advanced forward without fear. Seto tensed but was helpless. It seemed all his powers had abandoned him.

Malik took the Ring without much trouble because the child was too scared to cry. Banat picked up the child and suddenly the monsters disappeared.  
" What happened?" Banat asked.  
" I made them go away." Malik answered. " Come on, we have to get out of here."

  
  
" What?!"

Cruk would have been happy if it weren't for the Pharaoh, who was burning with anger. Shadi looked calmly at the Pharaoh.

" The robbers will do him no harm." Shadi said. " After all, Seto is a god."

The Pharaoh took a deep breath and composed himself.

" Start the search. I want him back tonight."

  
  
" Well, that was smooth," Ashika muttered. " What do we do now?"  
" Banat's not going to hurt him." Rishna answered. " Seto saved his life."  
" He's a robber, for heaven's sake!"  
" He has a heart, unlike most robbers. Pity he'll lose it soon." Rishna answered, watching from the bushes.  
" Should we follow them?"  
" Of course we should follow them!"  
" Fine then. Come on, we'll lose them soon-"  
" Egypt is really small. We'll find them."  
" They're robbers."

Rishna paused. " Good point."

  
  
" What should we do with him?" Banat asked Malik angrily. " The Pharaoh will find him."  
" Well," Malik answered, equally angry, " We certainly can't leave him there! Why don't we just finish him off?"  
" No, I won't have that!" Banat answered. " That boy saved my life."  
" You're concerned about _that?_" Malik cried in astonishment. " He nearly got you killed today!"  
" He's wounded. Look." Malik looked. Sure enough, the blood had increased. Seto's breathing was raspy. He had ran from the Pharaoh at a fast pace with no feeling of pain at all, but the damage was already done. Now he could only sit there and cry silently, afraid of his fate.

Malik looked at Seto for a long moment.  
" Fine. As long as he doesn't get us into trouble." He growled.  
" Oh, I don't think he'll bring trouble. He might give us some gold pieces yet." Banat looked at the boy. " I wonder why he's not using his powers."

Seto was wondering too. And that made him even more afraid. 


	16. Chapter 8b

The Young God

Chapter 8b

Seto came down to breakfast right on time for the meal was served just then. He looked rather pale and tired.  
" I won't ask whether you had a good sleep." Pegasus said from the head of the table, not looking at him. The rest, however, greeted him with stares.  
" Oni-chan." Mokuba got up and rushed to his brother, wrapping his arms around Seto.  
" Ohayo Mokuba." Seto answered, giving his brother a brief hug.  
" You look like you've seen better mornings." Pegasus remarked while sipping his wine.  
" Wine in the morning. Good heavens, you are crazy." Seto took his seat behind the white haired man. " I'm in the mood for food today."  
" Gee, didn't see that one coming." Pegasus answered. " Come on, you seem to like soup when you were little."  
" I still do." Seto gave his brother a spoonful. Mokuba swallowed.  
" Are you feeling better today?" Cecilia asked.  
" Sure."

It kind of freaked everyone else out because it was almost as if Seto's fit had never happened. Yami felt a familiar flare of emotion at how much Pegasus and Seto seemed to be like father and teenager son.

" Why didn't you go with Rishna?"  
" I don't feel like talking about it. Stop prying into my mind." Seto snapped. He fed his brother a spoonful before giving some to himself. Mokuba leaned against his brother, confused but content.

" Gomen." Pegasus answered, sipping more wine. Seto rubbed his brother's head.  
" Pegasus is coming this afternoon." Seto said.  
" Really?" Pegasus asked.  
" Hai. So expect a lot of feathers."  
" Huh?" Jou blinked. " What do you mean?"  
" Pegasus is coming this afternoon." Seto was smirking and so was Pegasus. They knew what was going on.   
" Isn't he already here?" Anzu asked.  
" Of course he's already here. He meant Pegasus." Cecilia answered, also smiling.

Yami and Banat suddenly started laughing at the bewildered group.  
" Why is Pegasus coming?" Pegasus asked.  
" I don't know. I think Ashika is bringing him. Might let Mokuba ride him." Seto answered. " Wouldn't you like that?"

Mokuba blinked in confusion.  
" I would like to ride him. But legend has it that he's quite wild." Pegasus said.  
" He is." Seto answered. " But you haven't seen the others. If you advance more than ten feet they throw stones at you."  
" How?"  
" Oh, by kicking it. What else? Some of them have powers. They control winds with their wings."

Jou blinked while Yami and Banat continued to snicker. 

Seto suddenly burst out laughing. He could contain it no longer.  
" Crawford!" He cried. " What in the world were your parents thinking when you were born?"  
" I had white hair." Pegasus answered.  
" Well, Ryou didn't get that name. I daresay it's the most ridiculous name a mortal can think of."  
" Why? What is Pegasus in your language?"  
" It means a lot of things. It could mean white horse, or fleetfoot, or winged creature. Some use it as proud fool."  
" Well." Pegasus smiled.

" Oh, you mean...there's actually a horse named Pegasus?" Honda blinked.  
" What times is it?" Seto looked at the clock. " He should be arriving in four hours."  
" Oh." Cecilia was laughing.  
" You know, it will be awfully hard to call either of you from now on." Seto laughed. Pegasus raised his eyebrows.   
" I always have my Millennium Eye."  
" Sheesh!" Seto laughed. " I have to check on the Blue Eyes White Dragon now."  
" You're only eating that?" Cecilia didn't look too happy. " It's only one bowl."  
" Trust me, it's more than enough. God I'm stuffed!" Seto laughed. " Come on, Mokuba, we'll see how the Blue Eyes is doing. He should experience some fresh air after getting cooped up in the circlet with that wound of his."  
" Can I come?" Ryou asked.  
" Of course." Seto answered.

  
  
The young immortal seemed to be in a better mood that morning. Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jou went with him while the spirits, Honda and Anzu stayed behind with Pegasus and Cecilia. They went out of the castle, ignoring the guards, and went into a flat meadow that was pretty large.

" I'll have to warn you," Seto told the others, " He's pretty big."

With that, the sapphire in Seto's circlet began to glow, brighter and brighter until a white flash appeared in the meadow, large and bright. The mortals covered their eyes until the light dimmed.

" Holy..." Jou breathed.

The dragon's head was bigger than Seto, around twice as big anyway, so that kind of meant that the rest of the body would fill the meadow and beyond. It had a wound on its left shoulder which was still bleeding. But it seemed happy to see Seto.

The Dark Magician hopped out of Yugi's deck along with the Celtic Guardian, and to Seto's distress, a Kuribo, ( he never did like them after the incident in Egypt) and all decided to chat in the immortal language with their dragon friend and god.

Seto yelled as the dragon tugged at his pant leg and he tripped, flipping himself below Mokuba to protect him.

" Bad Dragon!" He yelled, then said something in his own language. " Bad Dragon! Let go! Bad Dragon!"

Yugi and the rest were laughing hard now. It was then that the rest of the group came out to join them.

" Wow, he has grown." Pegasus looked at the Blue Eyes.  
" And a lot naughtier too. Let go!" Seto finally freed himself-only to be ' consumed by the dragon, Mokuba and all.

Yugi and Ryou were horrified, but Yami and Banat were laughing like Pegasus was. From inside the dragon's mouth there could be heard protests and yellings, and an occasional " I'll spank you good this time" in Japanese, not that the dragon minds that at all. When it did open its mouth, Seto and Mokuba burst out in a ray of light.

" Legh!" Seto jumped. " Are you alright Mokuba? I hate it when he does that. There's always a danger of him accidentally swallowing. And he has a nasty breath too."

At this, Seto suddenly cowered behind the Dark Magician while the dragon glared at him. The Dark Magician raised his hand in a sign of protection, while smiling.

Seto muttered something, which probably insulted the Dark Magician, for the magician suddenly twirled around and made for Seto. Seto put Mokuba down and hurried behind Pegasus, while the Dark Magician decided to chase him. The two went in circles around the Crawfords before darting towards Honda and Jou, then behind Yami and circled around Malik and Banat for a while. Seto proved he was still ill by getting caught by a mere magician, who was absolutely delighted as he pinned Seto to the ground and the two rolled down a brief hill.

Pegasus was laughing so hard he was already on his knees, and one must excuse him because of Seto's previous nature and the Dark Magician's emotionless conduct. The Celtic Guardian was laughing too.

As for the rest, they were pretty much surprised. They had never seen Seto acting like a five year old and they had never seen the Dark Magician in real life at all. 

  
  
" If the Dark Magician once belonged to Seto, how did _you_ get it?" Yugi asked Yami.  
" It's a long story." Yami answered quietly, all of the sudden troubled. Yugi realized that it was not gained by a pleasant incident.

Seto ran up to them right after.  
" Pegasus at one-o-clock." He pointed.

True enough, the mighty horse was making its way over to them, guided by a mysterious rider. The horse made a dive with its wings and with amazing speed advanced on the ground they stood on. Seto didn't really care that there was a helicopter nearby, nor did the rider, at any rate. The god ran a little ahead of the others as the mighty creature landed. Behind them was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, still lying there patiently, while the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian followed them.

" _Sana!_" A divine voice called, as divine as Seto's own. " _Wolai yie!"  
" Ashika!" _Seto called, and the horse reared up, fanning its wings, before charging forward as if to knock Seto down. It slowed several paces away and nuzzled Seto's neck affectionately while the tall rider dismounted.  
" _Kedoua Rishna?" _He asked.  
" _Kagiour." _Seto answered. " _Pema ten shadou."_

At this Ashika was silent for a moment while the great horse kept on nuzzling Seto's neck.

" Why are you with them?" Ashika asked suddenly. Seto looked at Pegasus.  
" Don't ask." He said in Japanese, like Ashika did.  
" What is that on your circlet?" Ashika asked again.

Seto fingered the device self consciously but did not answer. Ashika's eyes blazed briefly but he said and did nothing.

" Mokuba!" Seto called. " Come on, do you want to ride Pegasus?"

Mokuba nodded, and his brother lifted him up to Pegasus's back. The horse whinnied.  
" Oni-chan, aren't you coming?" Mokuba asked.  
" Do you want me to?" Seto asked, smiling in amusement. " I don't have to. Pegasus will take good care of you."  
" But I want you to come." Mokuba pouted, also a little scared.

Seto laughed and swung his body up to the horse's back.

" We'll be back later." Seto said to Ashika. " Meanwhile, you can get reacquainted. Pegasus, Jia!"

With that, the great horse gave a loud neigh before spreading his wings and with one great swoop was airborne. Ashika watched after them before turning to the others.

" You're taking a big risk." The young man said at last.  
" True." Pegasus answered. " Hopefully it will turn out differently."  
" That is doubtful." Ashika and Pegasus gazed at each other for a long time. Then Ashika looked at Yugi.  
" How did you get him, Pharaoh?" Ashika asked. " Last I remembered, you were nothing like him."

Yami did not answer. Yugi looked at Yami, who refused to look back.  
" And you," Ashika said sternly to Ryou. " How did Banat get you? He was nothing like you."  
" Gee, arigatou." Banat snapped. " Don't you understand the concepts of yin and yang?"

Ashika paused for a moment. " As bold as ever, tomb robber." He said. " The gods will deal with you yet."

Cecilia sighed suddenly. Ashika looked at her in surprise.  
" How did you get here?"  
" Seto has great powers."  
" He's not allowed to do that!"  
" Well, I guess he didn't care then."  
" The council will kill him for this."  
" I doubt it." Cecilia didn't like Ashika that much. " Seto is a good boy. This is the reason he's going back home and we're all taking this risk for him. Why are you here?"  
" I am coming to take Seto home."  
" Don't make me laugh." Pegasus said suddenly. " You have no power here. Last time you came you were nearly stuck here with him. It was Yami and his foolishness that freed all three of you."  
" Three?" Anzu blinked.  
" There was a goddess." Yami Malik answered.  
" I don't suppose you will try that foolishness again, Belumfel?" Ashika answered.  
" Listen you," Jou suddenly went up to the immortal. " Don't go around picking on little guys like Yami and Yugi. I don't know who the hell ye are, but I decided I do not like you. So quit it."

Ashika's eyes blazed with anger. " You are a pathetic fool, Katsuya." He began, before starting to attack-

" _Shame! Kedoute!" _

Ashika suddenly stopped as Seto blocked the path.  
" Nice try Ashika." Seto said furiously. " But these mortals are under my protection."  
" Why in the world would you protect them?" Ashika asked.

Seto suddenly looked more powerful than Ashika as he began very quietly.  
" Have you been here for sixteen years? Have you studied the ways of mankind? Have you ever noticed how long these people have survived, these species? You are a fool. I appreciate your concern for me going back. I know the reason you're here. I'm not going back simply to give you honor. I'll go back when I want to and I'm not going back now, especially not with you or Rishna. I'm weary of this."

Ashika said something in the divine language and Seto countered. Whatever they said, it wasn't friendly, and finally Ashika whistled. Pegasus came trotting back, carrying Mokuba. Seto took Mokuba.

" You just pronounced your own doom, Kaiba." Ashika said darkly.  
" Oh really?" Seto looked at the horse. _" Ach shinema!"_

The horse trotted over to Seto and remained there, despite Ashika's greatest attempts.  
" See?" Seto said. " The beings and creatures of both worlds support me. Do not test my anger, Ashika, as few mortals have done. These mortals I am willing to spare, but I know you well, Ashika, as you know me. If you make me angry, I will not pardon you."

For a moment Ashika had a look of defiance at the god younger than him. Then he slowly relented, fading away in defeat. The winged Pegasus nuzzled Seto's neck while the young god wrapped his arms around Mokuba, hiding his face.

  
  
Hiding his face was no use. The joy of that morning is over, along with the laughter and fun. Everyone knew he was crying. 


	17. Chapter 9

The Young God

Chapter 9

Belumfel looked calm and composed to everyone else but inside he was panicking. He could picture all sorts of horrible things that can happen to the young angel right now. Of course, that boy is immortal, and has godly powers, but Seto is ill, and Belumfel couldn't trust him to use his powers after that incident with the rain. _Oh Ra, help him..._

Seto could be sold into slavery and might not get out. He was already weakening and in need of help. Seto might be physically violated. He'll never be the same again. Seto might be...might be...

Oh _Ra _he didn't even want to _think_ of that.

But even so, Belumfel tightened his fists. _Seto, please, come home...Ra...please help him..._

Anksuna watched the distressed Pharaoh, feeling wretched. She knew that even with her item there was nothing she could do. Sighing, she closed her eyes. She wanted to sleep, but the worry was gnawing at her as well. She knew what tomb robbers were capable of.

_Oh Amon Re, greatest of the gods, protect your child from harm in this forbidden world. He really is such a sweet thing..._

  
  
" Here!" Banat was upset. " You look like you haven't eaten in months and you lived in the Pharaoh's palace for three years already!" He cursed silently to himself as he threw the bread to Seto. It was a precious piece of bread, especially since they hadn't stolen anything from the palace.

Seto held the bread for a moment and kept it, but did not eat it. He was too heartbroken to.

For a while Banat did not notice, but then he saw that piece of bread. Malik turned and noticed as well.  
" Well?" Malik stood up. " Are you going to eat it or not?"

Seto flung the bread at them while jerking to his feet, rushing to the barred doors. Banat ignored the bread and wrapped his arms around the little one's waist before the child could unlock it.

" Worthless bastard." He muttered as he flung the boy to the ground. " What do you think you're doing?"

The child's sapphire gem glowed. Banat knew what was goin on and quickly kicked at the sapphire. A piece broke off and Seto began to cry.

" Did you just wound the Blue Eyes?" Malik blinked. " Hell! That might be the way to get that stupid sapphire off!" He started to advance, but Seto got to his feet and backed against the wall, his glowing blue eyes staring at the two of them.

" Geez, I only kicked that sapphire because if the dragon appears this whole place would come tumbling." Banat cursed. " Ugh, if only we could get that whole circlet off. It would sell for a lot of money."

It would, if they could get it off. They had tried while Seto had thrashed and wailed, but the circlet wouldn't come off. 

Of course, Seto didn't want them to take his circlet off any more than the Blue Eyes did, but when he used his powers, they seem to dissolve into thin air. He had good reason to believe it was the Millennium Items and it frightened him. Crying now, he huddled against the corner and just stared at them through watery eyes.

" Shut up." Banat hissed before advancing on the boy. Seto cowered even more and Banat hesitated for a brief moment.   
" What in the name of Ra happened to you?" He asked as he lifted the boy up. " You're suddenly so small. Give him some bread, and not the one on the floor."  
" Geez, why are you so sympathetic to that brat?"

Banat did not answer. He was not gentle with Seto but he wasn't forceful either. And when Seto went to sleep Banat covered him in thick blankets and did not bother him.

  
  
Dawn. 

The Pharaoh was openly worried now as was Anksuna and Shadi. There were still no signs of Seto. Not even the two robbers that had carried him away.

The good thing was, Seto might not be dead. He was definetely not sold, and hopefully not violated.

_Banat._ The Pharaoh thought. _Do what you will, but do not touch a hair on his fair head._

" However," The priest continued, " The records showed a good harvest."

_Good harvests._ The Pharaoh thought. _If anything happens to Seto, I don't know what will happen.   
_  
After a long time the council was adjourned and Belumfel returned to his chambers with Shadi.

" The Millennium Eye cannot detect him." Shadi said. " The tomb robbers have each an item. They must be blocking it."

Belumfel was silent for a long while.

" Gather the items we have now." He ordered. " We are departing tonight."

  
  
Seto woke to the sound of hushed whispers and a warm surrounding. He shifted slightly but found something heavy was covering him. Opening his eyes a little he started to register what was around him. 

First, this was not his bed. Okay, that's a good thing depending on what bed it is. Second, this isn't the palace. That's not a good thing, so the first can't be either. Third, he's covered with blankets. He's confused about that. Fourth, there are whispers in the background. That _can't_ be good. Fifth. His sapphire was good. That is just plain _bad._

Well, deciding on that matter, Seto decided to sit up, simply because he had no other action to choose. The whisperings were hushed and he saw the tomb robbers look at him.

" Well, the boy is awake." Malik stated the obvious. " Took him long enough."

Banat helped Seto out of bed while Seto began coughing hard.

" What's this?" Banat looked at the blood.  
" Ichor." Malik answered. " Immortal blood no doubt. Notice how pretty it is."  
" Of course you bastard. He is beautiful in and out."  
" Wonder if we drink it if we could become immortals."  
" You're sick." Banat spat. Then he helped the child up and have some lunch.

  
  
" Ow," Seto waved his burnt hand in the air as he tried to control the flames a little bit. " Ow owow, wish I still remember how to do this!" He fanned the flames hurriedly with his fair hands before muttering a water spell.

A large gush of water flowed forth and Seto bolted out of the room into the other room where Malik was.  
" What's wrong, kid?" Malik asked, then cursed as the water came flooding into the carpeted room.  
" You idiot!" He cried, while Seto decided to deal with the water first. He put flames to it so the water evaporated, and everything was clean and dry. The only problem was, now there was a fire to deal with.

Finally upset, the child resorted to dirt.

  
  
Banat laughed at the ridiculous situation and patted Seto on the head.  
" Losing your touch, eh?" He chuckled. Seto wriggled out of his arms and went out.  
" But the carpet!"  
" Who cares about the carpet." Malik groaned as Banat waved it off. " Come. As long as the child is alright."

The boy suddenly tripped and tumbled down the stairs. Cursing, both Malik and Banat rushed down after him.  
" Are you alright?' Banat asked.  
" The kid's more trouble than he's worth." But Malik was not angry now.

But Seto was trembling, and there was a nasty wound on his head. Banat lifted the boy.  
" In the name of Ra-" Malike stopped short. " Geez, you're getting soft, Banat."

Not that Banat minded.

  
  
" Okay..." Ashika began, " This is getting really weird. Does Sana have some kind of love charm around him or are mortals just attracted to immortals?"  
" Nice." Rishna snapped. " Very nice. In your dreams, Ashika. We know very well it's only with Sana. Only Sana can capture the heart of every demon there is. He has a talent for that."

There was rustling in the bushes.

" Quick quick quick quick quick," Rishna said hastily, " Can't you turn invisible? Hurry up!"

Ashika vanished and she vanished alongside him. The two young gods stood in hushed silence as the yellow haired tomb robber looked around.

/ It's him! Good heavens!/ Ashika thought.  
// Urgh.// Rishna groaned. // Now we're going to have it this time. Where the heck is Seto?//  
/ How are we supposed to get him out?/   
// I have no idea.//  
/ Well, we have to do something!/  
// You're the oldest. You decide.//  
/ You're the smartest./  
// Look, this isn't going to get us anywhere,// Rishna started forward.

Malik froze. " Who's there?"

He heard grumblings and cocked an eyebrow. Whoever was there didn't seem very smart.

" Um, if you have a name, or have any type of physical being, would you please come out?"  
" Thought these people believed in ghosts," Ashika shimmered into view.  
" Idiot." Rishna shimmered as well, to Malik's surprise. " This isn't going to get us anywhere. How did Seto manage to live here for three years?"  
" This place is a scum." The taller boy muttered. " Where is Seto?" He asked Malik.

Just then, Banat appeared with the child, who now had a white and clean cloth wrapped around his head. " What's going on Malik? Then he caught sight of the two gods."

" _Rishna! Ashika!" _Seto cried, rushing forward, his little form a pale spectre in the night as he rushed into the arms of the goddess. Rishna laughed and pinched Seto's cheek.  
" Aww, _shete, liz seinei," _  
" _Todeniu!" _Seto laughed as he squeezed against the goddess's neck. 

Banat and Malik watched with amusement for a while as the child was reacquainted with his dear immortal friends. But the moment was not to last long.

" Halt!" 

Banat and Malik whipped around but before they could do anything they were surrounded. Seto gripped onto Rishna's shoulders in fear as the guards stepped forward.

" You are under arrest for kidnapping." The guard waved his hand forward. The other soldiers rushed forward and immediately tied Banat and Malik up so they could not escape. Seto began sobbing as the guards took him away from Rishna.

" We'll have to take him back under the Pharaoh's orders." Said the man. " Thank you very much. If you come with us you'll be rewarded.

/ Okay, this is stupid./  
// Tell me about it.//  
/ Might as well go with it, Rishna./  
// Whatever.//

  
  
Belumfel rushed to the child and scooped him into his arms from the guard.  
" They didn't do anything to you did they? Are you alright? You're not hurt are you? It's alright, you're safe now." Belumfel kissed the child's forehead. Then he turned to the two saviors. " Who are you? I'll be sure to re-"  
" Uh, no need for that, Pharaoh, um," Ashika turned to Rishna. " We're...old friends of Seto, and if you know who he is you'll know who we are."

Suddenly, there was a dead silence. Belumfel slowly lowered Seto to the floor.  
" You're..."  
" Nice move, Ashika." Rishna muttered. " It's enough they had one god in this country. Now they have three. _Shigolou mei teina sailei!"  
_  
Belumfel paled and his grip tightened on the child's hand again, and Seto whimpered.  
" Oh..." The Pharaoh could find no other words to say, and neither could any of the others.

Rishna and Ashika waited uncomfortably. They knew that this would be very interesting. 


	18. Chapter 9b

The Young God

Chapter 9b

" _Ut! Ut! Saimane! Ut! Shehelehio!" _

That was what Yami found Seto doing the next morning. Seto was with a small Blue Eyes White Dragon, and indeed it was small, only a bit larger than a Kuribo. Yami guessed that Seto was training the little creature, but he couldn't be sure because he couldn't understand what Seto was saying. Seto never trained any monster in Egypt.

" _Ut! Ut! Saimane! Sishe! Todo, todoi, oi, oi! Ut!"_

Whatever Seto wanted the Blue Eyes to do, it wasn't doing it, try as it might, and it was trying. Pegasus could tell. Finally, the dragon lashed out its tail and shot something out of its eyes.

" _Kolei!" _Seto clapped his hands and laughed. Yami and Yugi looked at the big dragon who was just lying there watching in a relaxed contentment.

_" Kolei. Shesei lehiu. Tole Mokuba shekenia, gourse. Gourse!" _Seto looked at his little brother. " You try it now," He said.  
" Ut!" Mokuba called, and instantly the baby dragon did the same thing.  
" Wow!" Mokuba cried, and Yami couldn't help but smile. Seto suddenly turned to them.  
" You complained a great deal when I made the Dragon cuddly!" Pegasus protested. " But that is the same thing!"  
" Oh please, the Blue Eyes _Toon_ Dragon wasn't cuddly at all. It was corny and dorky and idiotic and ridiculous and I can go on forever. This guy is actually kawaii. He's her son."  
" Who's son?" Pegasus looked at the big dragon. " Matte, that's a _she?_"  
" Iie!" Seto rolled his eyes. " The dragon you turned into a cartoon was a she."  
" Oh." Pegasus blinked.

Well, if the toon dragon did look dorky and ridiculous, this baby Blue Eyes certainly did not. Whether it was because the dragon did not have the bulging eyes and the characteristics of stretching, or simply because it looked fat and plump but otherwise like its adult kin, Pegasus couldn't tell.

" Where is Pegasus?" He asked.  
" On the tower over there. He likes high places." Seto answered.  
" Wouldn't he fall?"  
" He's a _winged_ horse, Pegasus. How would he get up there if he'll fall on the wall? Sure, he might slip. But he won't _fall_."

Yami blinked for a moment. It was comical, the thought of a horse rearing up on a pointy tower.

" What happened to that other god?" Yugi asked.  
" Ran away. He use to be nice though, nice but stupid. Now he's both mean and stupid." Seto sighed. " A total bully. He couldn't stand up to me though because ironically enough I always outwit him."  
" And Rishna too." Yami laughed. " I thought those two were always together."  
" Something happened in sixteen years." Seto answered absently. He petted the baby dragon before it disappeared.

Seto rubbed Mokuba's head. " Where's Banat and Ryou?"  
" Still snoring." Yami answered. " Why did you make your brother wake up so early? It's six in the morning."  
" Why are you up so early?"  
" All the racket you're making-it's a wonder anyone can sleep at all."  
" Ah." Seto laughed.  
" You haven't let your brother sleep with you in a long time, eh?" Pegasus said good humoredly. " Poor Mokuba was suffering from neglect!"  
" Shizuka ni! What do you know?" Seto squeezed Mokuba affectionately. " Speaking of a long time, I've been wearing that device of yours for a long time now. Can I please take it off?"  
" Not yet." Pegasus suddenly looked serious. " I have a feeling you're going to need it."  
" Oh?" Seto blinked in confusion, then it dawned on him. ' You're not..."

  
  
" It should take us about thirteen hours to arrive in Egypt." Pegasus said. " And then we can start looking for Shadi and Isis."  
" Is he going to keep out that long?" Jou asked.  
" I really do not like this." Yami warned. " If he gets angry, even the device won't control him. He doesn't like getting knocked out."  
" No one does." Banat hissed. " But do we have a choice? I'm going to faint if he sobs like that again, and all that nasty screaming and protesting. Geez, what's he so afraid of?"  
" Quite frankly, everything that happened in Egypt went totally wrong." Malik pointed out. " Thanks to you and your stupid love for the kid, the Pharaoh's love for the kid, and also his sense of possessiveness going overboard."  
" I don't care about him."  
" Sure. That's why you challenged the Pharaoh. You don't care about him."

Banat folded his arms and remained silent.

" He can't attack anyone with the Millennium Items." The hikari Malik blinked. " I wonder why."  
" The Sennen Items were sent to this world by a god named Aishite Gourleno." Pegasus explained. " It was sent here ever since humans adopted magic and started to play in the Shadow Realm. Originally the Sennen Items were there to help humans, but then humans started to abuse the powers before Yami was born. Some of it was lost, and the gods could not take the gifts back because they weren't allowed to. One of the Pharaohs before Yami also used the item to close the gate, so that gods can enter but cannot go out. Quite frankly Seto was forced to be sent here because they had no choice. The only thing that can send him back was the Sennen Items, but the items had changed a great deal over the years. They can easily corrupt the holder's heart and turn him to evil."  
" Kind of like the Lord of the Rings." Honda mused.  
" Quite frankly Seto has a lot of power but doesn't know how to use it. Especially, ill as he was, he didn't have the strength to summon any of them either. Seto sort of put together the puzzle...that when all the millennium items joined, that was when corruption starts-which was kind of correct in Yami's situation."

The plane was silent for a moment as Yami stroked the sleeping god's hair.  
" He's shivering." Yami said. Pegasus nodded and brought over a blanket from one of the suitcases."  
" You know," Yugi laughed, " You look much better in that hat and t-shirt. It makes you look normal."

Pegasus blinked. " This was the exact same thing I wore the last time I went to Egypt."

Seto jerked awake. Mokuba was by his side in a minute, as was everyone else.  
" Where am I?" Seto whispered, immediately tense. " Where are you taking me? What's going on?!"  
" Relax, Sana." Pegasus said soothingly. " It's going to be alright."  
" Everything's not alright," Seto tried to sit up but couldn't because Yami was pressing him down. " What are you _doing?!_"

Blood was coming out of his mouth and Mokuba painfully wiped it, while Banat prepared the needle.

" Iie! Iie! _Leihe!_" Seto cried, tears forming in his eyes, but his body was pinned by those he trusted. Banat smiled sadly at the frightened boy before injecting the needle.

At first Seto struggled a good while with consciousness and he tried to shift out of Yami's grasp, crying and screaming. But after a while even he couldn't shield himself from the tranquilizer and slowly he relaxed, still awake but relaxed and tired.  
" It's not as much as last time." Banat noticed. " Is he put?"  
" Hai." Yami answered, giving Seto's hand a squeeze. Seto just stared him with blank eyes. He uttered a sob.

" How can we get him to shut up?" Banat growled.  
" Yami, be nice." Ryou scolded. " Who knows, we might be corrupted with evil and do something stupid once we get to Egypt."  
" Like Yami." Yami Malik pointed out. Yami didn't say anything.  
" Would you stop saying that?" Yugi rose to his yami's defense. " What in the world did Yami do that was so horrible?"

There was a sudden silence in the plane for a long moment.

" Well?" Yugi was getting scared. He wasn't sure if this silence was good or not. " Aren't you going to tell me?"  
" After Yami won the duel with Banat," Yami Malik began, " Seto rose up against him to end the Shadow Games...Yami went mad...won the game and..." He fell silent.

Yugi paled. " What happened?"

Pegasus and the yamis looked at each other uncomfortably. " Now is not the time..." Pegasus said. " We can tell you after we land. Just rest assured that it wasn't very pleasant. It wasn't Yami's fault, but it wasn't very pleasant..."

Seto finally fell asleep in quiet slumber, forgetting everything that took place.

  
  
" Well that was smooth, Ashika!" Rishna groaned. " You lost Pegasus _and_ Seto. What kind of idiot are you? And you also roused annoyance from the mortals. I can't believe there is anyone on this planet or in any realm for the matter as foolish as you!"

Ashika sighed. " Seto rose to their defense."  
" Of course he would. He's not Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corps! He's the child of immortals. He's not selfish at all, although he's a pretty good actor. He'll stand up to you forever if you force him to and he'll protect his friends until they betray him."  
" We can't let that happen again." Ashika paled. " We almost lost Seto the other time with Belumfel. No, we can't let that happen again..."

  
  
Seto woke up to the sounds of Jou snoring. He started when he felt an arm around him but realized it was Mokuba. He relaxed. Then he started to register everything.

Alright, there is snoring, which means someone else is here. Mokuba's here, so that's good. There's an engine running, a plane engine. That can't be good. If we're on a plane, then-

" Iie!" He shouted, waking Mokuba instantly, and he tried to jump out of the bed he was in, but a strong arm quickly pinned him down again. He looked into the red eyes of...

" Pharaoh!" He cried, and suddenly all the memories came rushing back at him. " _Ieru! Ieru! Shanefou!"_

Yami instantly released him, shocked and hurt at how Seto had responded, and it was Pegasus who saved Seto from jumping to his death out of the plane. The sobbing boy was hysterical, and Pegasus barely held on to him.

" Grab some rope!" He called. " The tranquilizer will no longer work. Grab some rope!"

Mokuba started crying as well as he saw his brother being tied up ruthlessly. A gag was tied around his mouth, and a gentle blindfold around his eyes. Seto struggled and the white gag became red.

Pegasus cursed in whatever language it was and tossed him on the bed.  
" God, if only Seto could have a little more trust." He muttered.  
" It will be harder now." Cecilia said. " Mokuba, go comfort your brother."

Mokuba wiped the tears from his eyes, and sniffling, wrapped his arms around Seto's neck. Seto tried to hug back but was restrained by the ropes and could only press his neck against the little boy's.

" I have a feeling the Millennium Eye is starting to..." Pegasus swayed a little.  
" Hai, me too," Ryou swayed as well, then collapsed.  
" Ryou!"  
" Malik!" Yami Malik cried. Yugi collapsed and Yami picked him up.  
" What's going on?" Yami shouted.  
" The items are activating." Cecilia said. " Don't worry," And she hummed something before spreading her arms out. Slowly everyone sank to the ground by some kind of spell. The items, before glowing, dimmed and the light vanished.

Seto wept on. 


	19. Chapter 10

The Young God

Chapter 10

" Well, now what are we going to do?" Rishna asked Ashika. " We lost him to that Pharaoh!"  
" Well, if you haven't been so busy hugging him until the guards came, we might have made it out of there!"  
" And where would we go, may I ask? Seto looked so pale and so happy I had to. You know that! But if you hadn't simply followed along with the guards we would have gotten him out!"  
" In any case," Ashika threw his hands up hopelessly, " Seto is with the Pharaoh and now that guy has lost all sense of logic. He's planning on keeping that kid!"

The two immortals bickered with each other in Rishna's room, until finally they stopped and sighed.

  
  
Seto was getting worried. He felt that the Pharaoh was beginning to get paranoid. Sighing, he sat down.

_You can NOT see them!  
I'll have that tomb robber's throat...  
You will not go back._

Tears welled up in the young child's eyes. Belumfel was not letting him go see his dear friends. He's going to punish Malik and Banat badly, and he wasn't going to let Seto go back to his home either. Shivering, he started to sniffle, trying his best to suppress it and wipe away his tears.

Taknash stopped by the entrance of the child's quarters and sighed. He went inside.  
" Are you alright, little one?" He asked.

Seto started, then cowered slightly away from him.

" Hey, kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you." Taknash sat down by Seto's side and wrapped his arms gently around the shivering boy. " Rough day, huh?"

The child nodded against him. 

Taknash knew why the child was crying. The Pharaoh was going mad and the whole country knew it. Not that they could do anything about it because the Pharaoh was still too powerful to be overthrown, and it's a god they're talking about here.

Taknash rocked the child soothingly and Seto closed his eyes. He was so tired, so tired...

In an effort to keep him awake, because he had to, Taknash asked a very obvious question.  
" What does your name mean?"

Seto opened his eyes in surprise. He was not expecting that.  
" It...means a lot of things." He said uncomfortably.   
" Like what?" Taknash asked.  
" The sky," Seto said, his voice distant as he remembered the beautiful blue skies of his childhood. " The snow," The pale blue snow that fell directly from the sky, " The light, beauty, courage, grace, wisdom, and strength...and much much more."

Taknash was silent for a long moment.

Seto suddenly leaped to his feet, despite his exhaustion. " The Pharaoh's going to execute Banat!" He cried, then ran out of the room down the hall to the dueling arena.

" Wait!" Taknash cried. " You can't go in there!" Hurrying to his feet, he followed the young child down the hall.

  
  
" Over my dead body," Banat hissed, freeing himself from the bonds with a glow of his ring and with a wave of his hand stone tablets appeared. " You're not going to take Seto for yourself without a duel. The child is not yours. You'll have to duel me before you do anything to me or claim him."

" So let us duel, then." The Pharaoh said calmly. He was said to be the King of Games. That was not very false.

Suddenly, the doors burst open. The crowd turned to the young child, as the servant grabbed the boy from behind.

" Pharaoh! You can't!"  
" Seto!" Banat breathed, his eyes widening.  
" Let's duel." The Pharaoh said, impassively, totally ignoring the weeping and sobbing child behind Banat. The tomb robber, completely shakened, turned back to the Pharaoh and regained his composure.  
" Let's duel." He said.

  
  
Taknash tried his best to soothe the shakened and terrified child as the battle began, but Seto would not be comforted.  
" Banat will lose." He whispered despairingly, " And the Pharaoh will condemn him to the worst fate of all. I can't stop it! I can't stop it!"

The tension was in the air. Banat proved to be a more skillful duelist than all had anticipated. Seto watched in apprehension-he saw it. He knew what was going to happen. It was what happened to every game played to the Pharaoh. The odds will be with Banat. But at the last moment, the crucial moment, the Pharaoh would draw a card that will very well end that game right there. And Banat, as punishment, would-

" Pharaoh! Please! _Sae emon forthon!"  
_  
The Pharaoh ignored him. " I place the Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

Seto trembled and Taknash restrained him.  
" Seto, he's not going to listen to you,"  
" Pharaoh!" Seto yelled, and gathered light into his hands, his eyes shut fiercely-  
" Seto! No!" Taknash pulled him back, and the rays shot into the far wall. The Pharaoh stepped back in shock as piece of stone fell. But the room held.

Belumfel glared at Seto.  
" Taknash, take him out of the room." He said.  
" Banat," Seto begged to the tomb robber this time, " Please, call off this, you can't keep playing!"

But Banat was no more willing to resign then the Pharaoh. " I put a tablet facing away." He said. " Your move.

Taknash dragged the child out of the room, all the while shaking, because it seemed his Pharaoh was no longer the same.

  
  
" We have to do something!" Rishna sighed. " The Pharaoh's going to use the Sennen Items and he's already becoming corrupted by them!"  
" There's nothing we can do! The robber's fated for eternal hell anyway," Ashika said in annoyance. " Seto's crying like a maniac, Taknash is all panicky, the Pharaoh's angry, the robber's acting like an idiot, and the monsters have divided and killed each other, and if anything happens to Seto, the Blue Eyes White Dragon won't be able to help him because that idiot robber wounded the sapphire."  
" But we can't just sit by and do nothing!"  
" You don't get it! We can't do anything against the holders of the Sennen Items! They're protected from our powers in this realm!"

Rishna sighed. " Alright, we need to calm down. We know that Seto is with Taknash so he's safe for now. The robber is going to lose. The Pharaoh will go nuts...and what else?"  
" We're locked up in this room with guards all over the entrances with no way to get out."

Rishna blinked. " _Helloo,_ we're immortal. What are you, a _man?_ We're suppose to go places without having to walk there!"

Ashika immediately understood what she meant.  
" Idiot." Rishna shook her head as they faded out of sight.__

  
  
" We can't leave him in there," Seto whispered, his blue eyes darting back and forth in alarm.  
" Hush, little one, don't worry, everything will be fine."  
" Everything will _not_ be fine! Banat's going to lose and it's all my fault..."  
" It's not your fault, Seto."  
" I have to do something,"  
" You can't do anything." Taknash rocked the child back and forth. " Relax. Everything is going to be alright."

Seto knew that it was a lie. But what can he do?"

Banat watched with dread as the final move was over, leaving him with no lifepoints at all. He did not show his dread though. He would not give the Pharaoh that kind of satisfaction. His mind turned to the child, the boy who saved his life and tried to save his life again. He remembered the innocence in those wondrous eyes, the crystalline tears, the divine laugh. He remembered the little body tumbling down the stairs, the soft hands on his own rough ones. The child was a god. He remembered lifting the little body up, even for that brief moment. The golden circlet with the sapphire in the middle, and the soft hair framing the fair face.

" I condemn you to eternity in the confines of the Sennen Ring." The Pharaoh ended at last, in a loud, powerful voice. His Sennen Eye glowed in the middle of his forehead as the curse was put on the tomb robber. But Banat did not hear the words nor heed to their meaning. He was thinking of the boy's laughter, gentle and divine. He thought of the child's panicked eyes as they dueled, the fair voice screaming and begging him to stop, begging the Pharaoh to stop. Did the boy know that this would come? Of course he did. Seto Kaiba was a god. He knows exactly how the battle will turn out.

_You tried to save me again._ Banat thought. _You tried your hardest, dearest child. But this time...this time it's not going to work._

Sudden pain filled him and he let out a loud scream. The scream was bloodcurdling and terrible, as was the pain. Suddenly, the tomb robber glowed in a bright white flash, and the Millennium Ring dropped heavily to the floor, the holder soulless. 

The body was pale. The red eyes were lifeless. There were no signs of breathing and all of the blood rushed deep down below the skin. The tablets fell as if bowing to the victor beside the body. The Millennium Ring lay beside the body.

But inside the ring, Banat was shivering, and as he looked around the darkness of his soul room he realized what exactly Seto was trying to save him from.

_Eternity in Hell..._

  
  
Seto started crying anew and tried to rush out of the room again, but Taknash stopped him.  
" It's over!" He cried, " You can't do anything!"  
" He did it..." Seto was pale and trembling as he suddenly froze. " He really did it. I can't believe he would do it..."

What happened to the generous and warm hearted Pharaoh he knew? Who's heart was merciful and kind? What happened to the reasonable and wise mind, clever and intelligent? What happened to the Pharaoh in general?

_He condemned his own cousin..._

Seto fell to his knees and did not respond when Taknash tried to help him up.

_The Pharaoh is a monster..._

Just like Mother said...

Rishna and Ashika materialized into view and hugged the boy tightly.

" Oh Seto..." Rishna whispered.  
" You didn't help him!" Seto accused. " I tried to help him and you knew what was going to happen too! You didn't help him!" He wiped his tears out of his eyes. " You didn't help him..."  
" Oh darling," Rishna said softly, " Sana, don't cry. It's fate. We can't do anything even if we tried."  
" The Pharaoh's a monster."  
" The Pharaoh is not a monster, Seto. He loves you. He is corrupted by the Puzzle he can't help it."  
" He condemned his own cousin!" Seto wept bitterly. " They share in flesh and blood...and he condemned him for so trivial a thing..."  
" Banat kidnapped you." Ashika tried to voice in reason, but Seto would not have it.  
" Seto, Seto, calm down. We'll find a way to deal with this." Rishna squeezed the little body tightly. " It's going to be alright..."

  
  
Seto wandered about the halls in a dumb stupor. He only knew to avoid the Pharaoh and everyone else who might see him, but _especially_ the Pharaoh. He did not want to see them at all.

Even so, it was hard to escape the watchful eyes of the Living Isis.

Anksuna followed him from a short distance for a while in silence, knowing the pain the boy was going through as well as the horror. She heard what Belumfel did to the tomb robber and was horrified herself. She looked at her Millennium Tauk. That item had the power to do the same thing. Shivering, she fingered at it before going forward and touching Seto's shoulder.

Seto started and turned around at her.  
" Lady," He whispered. His dull, lifeless blue eyes stared back at her.

" Are you alright?" Anksuna asked finally. The child shook his head.  
" Banat. It's all my fault."  
" It's not your fault, little one." Anksuna sighed.  
" If only there's some way to, to, to stop him..."

Anksuna paused. " Come with me." She said.

  
  
Inside the room, there were tons of golden artifacts. But Seto was only interested in two of them.

One was a rod, pure gold with delicate carvings on it. The other was an eyeball.

Seto was not interested in sacrificing one of his eyes for the power of an eyeball, however powerful it may be. He turned to the rod.

The minute he touched it, Seto knew what to do. 


	20. Chapter 10b

The Young God

Chapter 10b

" Finally. We're here!" Jou smiled. " You feelin okay, Seto? Look a bit sick t'me."

Seto nodded drowsily. He was too weary to notice where they are.  
" Well, doesn't it feel like home, Yami?" Pegasus smiled. " A lot has changed over the centuries. Come along, we first go to the place where the wind blew my hat away, and then if they're not there, we can try the pyramids of Giza."  
" Why would my sister be in Giza?" Malik blinked.  
" It's just a guess." Cecilia answered. " She's not at your home anyway."  
" Maybe she came back by now." Ryou offered. " Should we look there first?"  
" Maybe we should split up." Honda suggested. " And we all meet here by nightfall."  
" Don't get lost." Pegasus warned. " Cecilia, Ryou, and Anzu will come with me. Yugi, Malik, Jou and Honda will go the other way, but who will Seto go with?"  
" You, since no one in your group freaks him out." Yami answered.  
" True. Malik didn't prove to be a good soother." Pegasus said, as he took Seto while Cecilia took Mokuba by the hand. They parted ways.

  
  
" Well, looks like Isis isn't here," Jou looked at the door and knocked again. " Guess she didn't come home yet."  
" Guess she didn't." Malik blinked. " Maybe I can call her through my item."  
" I doubt it." Yami pointed out. " Isis was always protective of her Tauk. She won't hear you."

Malik sighed. " Since when did things get extremely complicated?"  
" Since we found Seto's circlet. And it glowed when he put it on." Yugi answered.

Malik grumbled a little. " So that's how we got ourselves into trying to risk our souls in returning Seto home."  
" Do you have a problem with that?" Jou inquired.  
" Not really. As long as it's successful." Malik admitted. " Gomen. I'm just annoyed at my sister."

Honda looked around for a moment. " Well, where did she say she was going?"  
" She didn't say." Malik answered. " I just know she's in Egypt."  
" Egypt's a pretty big place for us people." Jou answered.  
" Oh dear." Yugi sighed. " Now where do we start searching? Did she mention any reason _why_ she went out?"  
" She said she was going to meet another Mi..."  
" Shadi!" They cried.

  
  
" Well, here we are." Pegasus blinked.  
" No signs of wind blowing." Ryou muttered.   
" Of course not." Pegasus rolled his eyes. " Come on, oh no, don't panic now, it's going to be alright," He tried to comfort the nervous god.

Seto didn't like it at all. He wanted out.

Pegasus rubbed Seto's arms affectionately before gently leading him towards the door. Seto was getting increasingly nervous and edgy. Mokuba wasn't doing well either.

The stairs were dark and it was hard to walk down them. But with the aid of Seto's natural glowing skin they were able to make it down without tripping. Anzu was more frightened of the dark though.

But no one was more edgy and nervous than Seto, who was downright terrified of what was down there.  
" At least we know one thing," Pegasus whispered bitterly as he tried his best to comfort the boy, " Someone with a Millennium Item is down there, no doubt."  
" Probably Shadi." Ryou answered. " Seto's starting to get a nervous breakdown, I think."

There was light at the bottom of the long stairway and Pegasus paused. Seto started whimpering and Cecilia hushed him.  
" Shadi!" He called. At first there was a silence, but then Pegasus started forward again and the others followed.  
" Shadi!" He called again. This time they were in the room. There was a man in a turban, his back facing them.  
" I trust you remember Seto Kaiba." Pegasus began, as Banat materialized beside Ryou.

Shadi froze for a moment and there was a brief silence. Then the guardian of the Millennium Items turned around and gazed at Seto straight in the eye.

Seto started to glow again and the device started to release static. Pegasus squeezed Seto's shoulders comfortingly before turning back to Shadi.

" You know what we want." He said. " Well?"

Shadi looked at Seto for a moment before giving a barely noticeable sigh.  
" I'll do it." He said.

  
  
" Alright, without Pegasus in here, how are we supposed to find out where Shadi is?" Honda asked. " It's not like he has this banner that says " Shadi's Department Store"".  
" Well, if Isis knew where Shadi was, Malik would too...right?" Jou offered.

" Not really," Malik answered. " I know the area where Shadi _might_ live. Isis didn't know where Shadi was either, but she probably would find it by now. In any case, we're pretty far from where Shadi probably is."  
" Well, that just stinks." Honda muttered.

The group stood in a hushed silence as the noisy crowd bustled around them.  
" Why are there so many people?" Yugi asked.  
" This is the tourist area."  
" Well, don't you think that Shadi would want to go to a place more quiet, Malik?" Honda asked.

There was another brief pause.

" Come on, let's get going." Malik said.

Jou tripped over a man.  
" Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

Unfortunately, the man understood neither English nor Japanese. He cursed at Jou.  
" And what are you going to do about it? Huh?" Of course, Jou didn't know what that man said at all, but he could always pretend.  
" Jou, give it a rest." Honda dragged the blonde away, murmuring an apology. The man understood and went away fuming, but quiet nonetheless. 

" Isis!"

The girl turned around and looked in their direction.  
" Malik! Yami!" She smiled, rushing over. " What brings you here?"  
" We've been looking all over for ye." Jou answered. " We have this thing with Seto Kaiba."

The Millennium Tauk glowed and Yami Isis appeared beside her.  
" What's wrong with Seto?" She asked.  
" Our little god is still pretty much sick." Yami Malik answered. " Homesick _and_ sick, for that matter. In any case, we're trying to bring him back home, and we're gathering all the Millennium holders together to open the portal."  
" Oh." The former Queen nodded. " I see. In that case...well, I'll help. But...where is Seto, and where are Banat and Pegasus?"  
" Well, they're off to find Shadi," Yugi answered. " Seto is extremely freaked out at the thought of coming here, and the others simply refused to tell me what's wrong!"

Yami Isis was not willing to tell him either, but felt that it was his job to know.  
" Yugi, you care for Yami, right?" She began.  
" Anksuna." Yami Malik warned.  
" Of course I care for Yami!" Yugi cried. " How can I not? He's...he's part of me."  
" Well..." Yami Isis seemed greatly uncomfortable. " Yami did some stupid things in his past life."  
" That's what I keep on hearing!" Yugi looked distressed. " Just what could be so terrible that I can't know?"  
" A lot of things." Yami answered shamefully, and Yugi stared at him in surprise.  
" Come along, the time for storytelling is for later." Yami Isis began.  
" Wait, where is Shadi if he's not with you?" Honda asked.  
" I just left him half an hour ago." Isis answered beside her yami. " He's still where Pegasus might find him, if Pegasus remembers where."  
" Apparently, Pegasus does." Jou answered. " Come on, guys, let's go back to where we're s'posed to meet 'em."

  
  
" No signs of any of them going mad yet," Ashika observed from Pegasus's back. " And they're all in pretty much the same place."  
" Not really." Rishna answered. " Come along, my fair stallion. Drop us in for a closer look."

The great winged horse whinnied and dove down slightly, hovering above the view of the people. Onlookers would only think he was a bird.

" They're coming closer. Seto is panicking again." Rishna observed. " Should we go down?"  
" If any one of them lays a hand on Seto, I can always throw my thunderbolt, and that wouldn't be too late." Ashika answered.  
" Look, the items are starting to react." Rishna pointed. " All seven of them."  
" Good gracious." Ashika muttered. " Are they going to create some kind of web or something?"  
" I doubt it. They're just flickering, that's all. Come on, boy, let's drop in for a closer look, and don't mind anyone staring at us because it's not going to matter anyway."

The great horse neighed and landed, frightening every tourist there is. Ashika sighed.  
" What are you going to do, just wait here with Pegasus here while people stare at us with their mouths open?"   
" Why not?" Rishna inquired. " It's not like they can do anything to us. We're not sick like Seto is. Pegasus is an immortal horse. And look, Seto and Ryou and the others are already coming from that way with Shadi, and Yugi with Isis is coming from that way. What stupid names they have, but why is the name Seto mean Turmoil?"  
" What in the world are you talking about?" Ashika shook his head. " Come on, let's get out of here. These stares are making me uncomfortable."  
" You're a coward _and_ an idiot." Rishna chided. " We're not going anywhere. Toughen up. They're almost here, and if we can catch them before they do anything..."

Pegasus did not like the stares any more than Ashika did and started to fidget.  
" Stop that!" Rishna tugged at the mane. " You can't go around stampeding over people. Stay put. These are mortals, of course they're going to stare at you. You're the giant among these mortal horses. And you have wings, for that matter."

Pegasus still did not like the stares and bucked his head repeatedly. Rishna groaned.

  
  
Shadi looked over.   
" There are Rishna and Ashika, the two immortals." He observed. " I wonder what they're waiting for."  
" Perhaps us." Pegasus answered. Seto shivered and Mokuba clung to his side like the little brother that he was. Seto squeezed Mokuba's hand, trying to calm himself.  
_  
As long as immortals are here, they won't do me harm._ Seto thought to himself. _They won't do me harm, they won't do me harm, they won't do me harm._

" Rishna!" Pegasus called, first taking the device off Seto's circlet. Seto fell over from the sudden rush of energy in his veins.  
" Whoa, watch it," Banat helped him up.  
" Rishna! Ashika!" Pegasus called again, and Cecilia waved as well. Rishna and Ashika, both trying to control the fidgety horse, turned around.  
" About time!" Rishna called, then left Ashika with Pegasus while she made her way towards them.

" Where is Isis?" Pegasus asked.  
" She's coming." Rishna looked at Seto. " It's alright Sana. _Of kon telenhiu."_

Seto was too tired to glare at her and dropped to his knees, exhausted. Mokuba rushed to him and Seto wrapped his arms around Mokuba's neck.

" Good news to see that you guys aren't going crazy yet." Ashika observed. " Feeling strange?"  
" Cecilia casted a spell over us so that we're immune to Sennen temptations." Pegasus answered quite flatly.  
" Well, at least that's some good you did, Seto." Ashika muttered. " Rishna! Help me control this stupid horse!"

Pegasus ( the horse) answered with a neigh and reared up, fanning his wings. Seto looked up.  
" Pegasus, _tut! Tut! Sahidame!"_

The horse immediately obeyed. It trotted over to Seto and nudged his neck.

Seto lowered his head in exhaustion and leaned against the horse's head as Yugi and his group arrived.  
" Well, you guys aren't affected either. Did Cecilia cast a spell over you guys too? She did? Good." Rishna smiled.  
" Rishna? Ashika?" Yami sputtered in amazement. " You're...here again."  
" Sure. Why not? Seto's our best friend." Ashika answered. " Now, do you have any idea what to do from here?"

Pegasus knew what she meant. " Apparently not." He said, " Since you are here to teach us. What should we do?"  
" Back to Shadi's little dwelling!" Ashika lifted the surprised Seto up along with Mokuba onto Pegasus's back, and the great horse stood still for it. " It's extremely obvious you don't know since you came all the way out here. Remember the statue at Shadi's?"

The spirits suddenly realized what the god was talking about.  
" The statue!" They cried.  
" That's right. We'll be meeting you there," Ashika climbed onto the great horse's back. " Seto won't make it on foot. We'll have to carry him. Hurry up! Pegasus, _Jia!_"

The great horse whinnied and spread his wings, flapping them and in a swoop became airborne. Flying over the amazed crowd the horse disappeared into the distant buildings.

" Come along," Yami said to the group. " We have a long way to go. Good thing Ashika took Mokuba."

The group began making their way to the underground cavern, suddenly conscious of how soon this adventure was ending, and wondering how it will turn out. 


	21. Chapter 11

The Young God

Chapter 11

Anksuna knew that she'll pay for this. She knew the wrath of Belumfel was unstoppable. Even so, she went on, allowing Seto to borrow the Millenium Rod.

She was afraid though. She didn't know what Seto would do.

Seto knew exactly what he was going to do. He saw the danger now. The Shadow Games are a threat to human kind. He felt the Pharaoh's burning anger and the panic when he couldn't find the young god.

He knew the consequences and was doubtful of himself. He never won against Belumfel, but never tried either. Now he didn't know his own abilities. And the Pharaoh, in his anger, might play more ruthlessly than before, and Seto didn't know what consequences await him if he lost.

Reaching out with his mind, he felt Belumfel advancing towards the open door.  
" Lady, quick! Hide!" He whispered. Anksuna nodded and hid among the golden artifacts. Seto faded into his surroundings.

The Pharaoh came in, his red eyes glaring with madness. The Millennium Puzzle called out to him and the Pharaoh looked at his direction.

Seto shivered. It was almost as if the Pharaoh could see him-  
" I know where you are, Seto. Do not try to hide from me." Said the Pharaoh in a dark voice. Seto, very unsure of himself, materialized into view.  
" That's better. Who let you in?"

" N-No one." Seto answered, as calmly as he could.

The Pharaoh's Sennen Eye began glowing. Seto backed away a little. He knew the Pharaoh had this power.  
" You lie." Belumfel growled.

" I'm telling the truth." Seto built a barrier quickly around his mind. " I found the door and was curious. So I looked in."  
" What are you doing with the Rod?"

Seto was silent for a moment.

" You know what it is."

Silence.

" You know you shouldn't touch it."

Seto was quiet, but in his mind he was racing. What is the Pharaoh going to do?

" Give me that."  
" No."  
" I'm commanding you now, Seto. Give me the Sennen Rod."  
" I don't care if you're commanding. You don't deserve it." Seto hid the rod behind him.

The Pharaoh started to approach him and Seto backed far into the far ends of the room, his blue eyes never leaving the Pharaoh's red ones.

_He's gone mad..._

" _Rishna," _Seto called softly, desperately, " _Ashika, teleth nin, teleth nin!"_

The Pharaoh suddenly stopped and looked to the side. Seto gasped.  
" Pharaoh, no!"  
" Anksuna." He said calmly. " So you were the one who wanted to betray me."

Anksuna was terrified of the changed Pharaoh and too backed away. Seto wanted to run but couldn't. He can't abandon the Queen now! He had to help her!

" That was not very wise." Said the Pharaoh, deadly and calm. Anksuna backed to the far wall and the Pharaoh kept on approaching, beginning a mutter a powerful spell under his breath. Seto caught several words and suddenly started crying.  
" Pharaoh! No! You can't! She's the Queen, and, and, it's my fault! I forced her! Pharaoh! _Please!"_

But the Pharaoh never heard his words. Perhaps he even forgot Seto was there.  
" I, King of Games, Lord of Egypt, condemn you, o traitor, to the confines of the very gift you bring with you!"

Anksuna knew. She knew as well as Seto what the Pharaoh was going to do to her and unlike Seto she knew she wouldn't be able to stop him. But the pain she found as unbearable as Banat had, a type of pain that burns the soul and tears at the flesh. She screamed, a high pitched scream, raw and unnerving, but the Pharoah, the Pharaoh did not flinch at his wife's body as it collapsed to the ground, Millennium Tauk beside her. Her eyes were lifeless, dull and cold. Her skin became unnaturally white.

But inside Anksuna huddled from the cold, knowing finally why Seto had tried to protect Banat and also tried to protect her.

_Eternity in Hell..._

  
  
The Pharaoh turned back to the stunned child and started to approach him. This time, Seto did not turn back or run away. He stared at the fallen body in a dumb stupor, the rod loose in his hand.

" Child..." The Pharaoh knelt and caressed the young one's face. " Child..." He murmured.  
" Pharaoh..." Seto's eyes were blank, and the king gently took the rod from Seto's hands. The immortal's fingers closed suddenly around it and he yanked it out.  
" You monster!" He cried, tears finally spilling over. " I can't believe you did that! Of all the mortals in the world," He finally started sobbing, " I _trusted you! I trusted you out of all the mortals in this world!_"

The Pharaoh stood up slowly.

" Give me the Millennium Rod." He commanded.  
" Never!" Seto cried. " You're not touching any of the Sennen Items! You're not using any more of your powers! You're not going to play the Shadow Games any longer!"  
" Who are you to say?" The Pharaoh's quiet anger was rising. " Do you have such power over my doings, little one?"  
" I challenge you to a duel!" Seto cried, and everything was suddenly silent as the god and the most powerful of men glared at each other, one calm and another shaking with tears. 

" I challenge you to a duel. Whoever loses is to obey the commands of the victor."  
" So let it be."

  
  
" What are we supposed to do?" Rishna asked. " The Pharaoh's gone mad!"  
" Seto just challenged him into a duel." Ashika said worriedly. " He'll never make it. I hope the Pharaoh still has mind enough to not hurt him!"  
" The Dark Magician can't stand up to the Exodia. Nor can the Blue Eyes White Dragon." Rishna paced back and forth. " We have to find some way to...to open the gate!"

The two immortals rushed out of the room to look for someone who can help. Down the hall was Shadi, Guardian of the Sennen Items.

" Master Shadi!" Ashika cried, and the man froze, turning to them.  
" What is it that you need?" He asked warily.  
" We need your item." Rishna began, " And all the other items, somehow. Seto has the rod. Belumfel has the puzzle. We need all the items to open the gate."

Shadi paused. " The Pharaoh will not like that."  
" I'm sure _everyone else _will like that when we release a plague." Ashika threatened, " You're talking to two gods here. We have every power to completely destroy this country. I'm telling you, if you don't do as I say, or as Rishna says, you'll end up like that tomb robber and that Queen. We'll have to find Malik, and the two other millenium items, along with the Millennium Eye."

Shadi hesitated. " Alright. I will help you." Taking his item he handed the treasure to Ashika.  
" You'll get it back. So far you're not corrupted by it." Ashika said, and the three of them made their way to the Golden Chambers.

  
" I call upon the Dark Magician!" The young child cried.

  
" This is the Millennium Eye. It goes on the Pharaoh's forehead, and the Tauk is there. Don't mind the body." Shadi said. " Malik is in the prison downstairs. We'll have to hurry."

The immortals gathered the two millennium objects before following Shadi downstairs into the dungeons.

  
" Your Dark Magician has been vanquished!"  
" This isn't over yet, Pharaoh!"

  
" Malik," Rishna panted, " We need your millennium item. Now."  
" Why should I give it to you?" Malik asked.  
" Do you care about Seto?" Ashika stopped. " Don't answer that. Do you care about Banat? This might be his only hope. I don't know if we can free Banat immediately, but I assure you, we'll free him sometime in the future. We have to get Seto back into the immortal realm before he fades completely."

Malik sat there in silence for a brief moment.

" Do it, Malik." Shadi persuaded. " It will not do you harm. I surrendered my item to their care."

Malik nodded slowly, taking off his item and handing it to Rishna.   
" Come on! Let's get you out of here." Ashika opened the door, and the four of them rushed out.

  
" I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

  
" Where is the Ring?" Rishna asked.  
" The Ring?" Shadi blinked. " Search the palace. Hurry."  
" I'll search the eastern quarters." Malik offered.  
" I'll search the northern quarters." Shadi said.  
" We'll search the south and western." Rishna and Ashika nodded to each other. " South."  
" Western."

The four parted ways.

  
  
Seto felt stunned as the great Exodia obliterated his Blue Eyes White Dragon. He stared in awed silence as dust crowded the room. The Millennium Rod dropped out of his pale hand as he saw what he had lost.

_The Shadow Games. They'll go on._

He did not notice the Pharaoh come. He remained there, on his knees, trembling at his loss. The Pharaoh, furious, mad with fury, yanked him to his feet, picking up the rod along the way. Seto allowed himself to be led.

_The game that was the doom of many...it will go on..._

" I'll teach you the consequences of disobeying the Pharaoh," He heard Belumfel hiss in his ear. Starting out of his stupor, he noticed he was being led down the hall.

Crying, he tugged at the fierce hand on his wrist. The Pharaoh, eyes flashing, flung him to the ground. Seto cried out as his head came in contact with the floor, white light flashing before his eyes. He felt fierce and crushing hands on his collar, yanking him to his feet. Thrashing again, he murmured a spell, but the Pharaoh dodged.

" Mind Crush!"

That was all it took. The young child was too far faded to resist the spell any longer and he fell, truly crushed to the floor, but not in soul. Exhausted, he lifted his head as the Pharaoh yanked him by the hair, and they entered the room Seto had grown to be familiar with.

_The Pharaoh's chambers..._

He felt himself being thrown on the soft bed and instantly flipped over. A body covered his and a mouth pressed against his lips, bruising them, as a strong and determined tongue pushed past his lips into the cavity behind-

  
  
" I found it!" Rishna grabbed the Ring hanging on the table. " Ashika! Call Shadi! Call Malik! Now we have to find the Puzzle, as well as Seto."

The two of them found Shadi in the hall with Malik.

" Where is Seto?" Malik asked.  
" Perhaps still dueling." Rishna said, her frenzy making her unable to use her powers. " Hurry, let's get to the dueling arena."

The four of them ran to the door and opened it.

Dust and silence.

" What happened? Who won?" Ashika asked.

Rishna sniffed the air. " Smells like the remains of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. There are signs of an attack from Exodia. Who has Exodia?"  
" The Pharaoh! Dear god! The Pharaoh won!" Ashika cried.  
" What did he do with Seto?" Rishna asked, then stretched out her mind, calming herself. She felt a terror creep to the back of her mind.

" The Pharaoh's Chambers!"

  
  
Seto pushed against the heavy Pharaoh, too weak from the most powerful attack in the world to summon any of his own. Weeping, he bit down on that tongue. The Pharaoh lurched back and slapped him so that his face went sprawling to the side. Then the Pharaoh ducked his head and began sucking at the child's fair neck.

The door opened violently.

_" Ashi tore!"_

The Pharaoh's body was immediately sent flying to the far wall. Seto supported himself with his elbows, face wet with tears. Rishna rushed to him and gathered him in her arms.

_" Shidame, Sana, shidame. Ke kolo shiheliu."_ She said softly, before picking up the forgotten rod.

" The puzzle!" She called to Ashika.  
" It won't come off." Shadi answered. " Not without the will of its master."  
" Then we'll just have to take the Pharaoh with us, then." Ashika answered, then, dragging the shakened and mad Pharaoh, they hurried down the hall out of the palace grounds.

  
  
Seto was thinking now of how Belumfel once was. He remembered the first time the Pharaoh saw him duel and smiled in approval. The first private meeting in the Pharaoh's chambers. How the Pharaoh stood up to him against attacks from other priests during the attack of the savages. The time when he woke up to Taknash telling him that he was wounded by the Mind Crush and found himself in the Pharaoh's bed, the Pharaoh having watched over him. The various games they played. How the Pharaoh warned him of the evil minds of politics. The jokes he played on the Pharaoh for the last three years.

What changed all that?

" The Sennen Items!" Shadi called. Seto blinked to find a grand statue, with inserts for ever item, sitting calmly against the wall, dust beginning to gather on its surface. Shadi began rapidly putting the items into the slots, and when he did, each item began glowing a soft gold. One by one, they glowed and formed a light web that stretched out in many directions. Rishna now put him down and turned to the surprised Pharaoh.

" Belumfel!" Ashika cried, " Offender to the gods. Give us the Millennium Puzzle and we might spare you."  
" Never," The Pharaoh snarled, his pride deeply wounded now, his eyes flashing in madness.  
" Don't force him." Seto said, his eyes suddenly dry. His voice was calm and collected. Suddenly, all was silent. " It's over."

Condemning Banat was one thing. Condemning Anksuna was another. But trying to do what he just did to Seto out of all people cannot be forgiven. Knowing what he must do, Seto like the god that he was, walked up to the fallen Pharaoh.

" Give us the item." He said. " For if you do not all outcomes will be the same. Before, you had a chance. To end the Shadow Games and live your life in peace, though fate has spoken otherwise. I could have helped you change your future. But you proved undeserving of such blessing."

The puzzle was lifted from the Pharaoh's neck and it came into the child's hands.

" I, Seto Kaiba, Child of Light and Purity, of Life and Blessings, condemn you, offender of the gods, to the item you so dearly protected. You will remain in dark loneliness like the rest of those you condemned, but you will suffer forgetfulness. When the Shadow Games end, you'll end up in the very object you protected, without any memories of your greatness, only the guilt of your wrongs. Your name will be erased from history and no one will speak of your name. Your powers, your splendor. You will only be known as a nameless traitor who dared challenge the gods."

The child inserted the final item into the statue and a round gate appeared, glowing like the sun, the gold carved with fine details of the paradise that awaited them. Slowly it opened to reveal a world where the soil was made of clouds and the grass was greener than jade. Shadi and Malik were behind the Pharaoh, but the immortals were in front of the portal, ready to accept them. Rishna entered, followed by Ashika, and Seto started forward, without turning back. But just as he was about to enter, he stopped, pausing for a brief moment.

" Farewell, Pharaoh." He whispered, and stepped through.

As soon as he did, the gate began to close, the light blinding all mortals began to dim. Belumfel cried out and reached for the gate just as it shut, and the entire portal shimmered and faded away. The light of the Millennium Items dimmed into nothingness until there were only the fires from the lighted torches to light the dim room.

  
  
There was a hushed silence as the wretched Pharaoh fell to his knees and stared at the ground in stupor. He watched as every item began falling out of its slot, its duty completed. He looked at where the child once stood and casted the curse on him. He took the puzzle in his hands.

A strong hand rested on his shoulder and he looked up into green blue eyes. It was the Dark Magician, one of Seto's favorite monsters other than the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Why it was still here with him instead of with its master Belumfel did not know. He dimly guessed that Seto, in his last act of pity, left the Dark Magician to him.

Suddenly clutching the magician's shoulders he poured out all the love that he had been refused to give over the past few days of madness.

" All, all is yours, the love I should have given the child, in the days when he needed me most. The love I should have offered in pity, to those who also love him- yours alone, all yours."

Sobbing, he pressed his shamed face into the Dark Magician's shoulder. The shoulder provided cold comfort but he did not expect forgiveness. The flames twitched and the light shimmered around them. Belumfel sobbed. He sobbed for all his wrongs, his madness, his love for a child that caused his loss, his cursed fate.

The Dark Magician did not cry. He did not utter a word, only wrapped his arms around his new master, forever loyal, even as the future unfolds and the child had gone forever, never to return.  



	22. Chapter 11b

The Young God

Chapter 11b

Seto was very edgy and so was Mokuba, but Yami wasn't too comfortable being in that cavern either. No one, however, offered to explain to Yugi what Yami did in the past that was so shameful. The innocent boy could not imagine what his faithful yami had done that would require such secrecy.

Suddenly, Yami turned despairinngly towards Pegasus for help, his eyes silently pleading. Pegasus hushed him and turned to Cecilia.

" He's having the temptations again." He said to her.

The fair maiden nodded and rested her cool fingers against Yami's forehead, murmuring a spell. When she was done, Yami stepped back, relaxed, and quite calmed.

Seto doubled over and threw up blood as Shadi and Malik lighted the torches. Soon the cavern was lighted and the old statue, covered in dust, could be seen.

" Here is the place where we last parted, Yami." Ashika said for Seto. " Do you have words to say?"

Seto, gaunt and exhausted, turned to Yami expectantly.

" I'm sorry." Yami murmured sadly, his eyes filled with pain and shame. Yugi sighed.  
" What did my yami have to be sorry for?" He asked.

" The time has come for you to know." Shadi answered. " Five thousand years ago, Seto came to this land, innocent, untouched and untainted by mortal wounds. He tried out for the High Priest because the former one was executed for treachery. With his young and intelligent mind he won the competition and was named High Priest, not knowing who the Pharaoh really was."

" In time the Pharaoh developed a love for him as a father does to his son, or as an older brother does to a younger brother. Seto carried out executions and punishments, but he let one person go free. Banat was a cousin of the Pharaoh's and Seto would not shed the blood of his own kin. That time Banat was a tomb robber who tried to steal the goods from one of the pyramids and was caught. As time wore on, Seto became increasingly weak, yet the Pharaoh was not willing to let him go. One day, three years later, Rishna and Ashika, two immortal children, came to this land in search of young Seto. Just then, Banat and Malik, two tomb robbers, appeared yet again, trying to steal goods from the Pharaoh's very palace."

" By that time Seto was so sick he could no longer wield his powers. And in the presence of the millennium items the two carried, he could not harm them. Banat and Malik kidnapped Seto and took him off to their own dwelling, where overnight they too, developed a bond with him. By this time, all the Millennium Items were together. The Pharaoh was the first to become corrupted. He sent soldiers everywhere to look for Seto and that was when Rishna and Ashika found him. Through sheer recklessness, Banat and Malik were outside with them while the immortals were reacquainted and they were captured. The immortals were rewarded but were not allowed to see Seto."

" Banat challenged the Pharaoh to a duel for both his life and his claim on Seto. He was the second one to be corrupted out of three, the last being Malik. Seto tried to save Banat because he knew the outcome but couldn't. Banat lost. The Pharaoh locked him within the Sennen Ring, which is why now he is Ryou's yami."

" Seto, completely shocked, went to find the last unclaimed Sennen Items. Anksuna, which was Yami's wife, found him and offered to help. She led him to the room of magical artifacts where there lied two Sennen Items, the Millennium Rod, and the Millennium Eye. Seto took the Rod, but the Pharaoh found him in the room and also found out that Anksuna was helping him. The Pharaoh, in a dark rage, condemned Anksuna to the same fate as Banat. She is now Isis's yami."

" This was the last draw. Seto decided that the Shadow Games were the cause of this, which they were, and decided that he has to end it. The Pharaoh was the only one who had power to do so and he challenged th Pharaoh to a game, betting that whoever loses must carry out the demand of the victor. Rishna and Ashika came to me and we collected the available items, while the Pharaoh dueled against Seto."

" Seto lost. The Pharoah, in a fit of blind madness, took him to his chambers and nearly raped him. Ashika attacked the Pharaoh, which was the only reason why Seto still remained untainted. We came here to this very chamber where the portal was, and Seto, realizing that there was no more hope for the Pharaoh, cursed him with a curse that makes sure his fate will come to pass. It is this way that the god left the Pharaoh, and it was this way that Yami ended up in the Millennium Puzzle. Through the god's curse."

" The reason the Dark Magician belongs to you, Yugi, was because Seto had pity enough in his heart to understand the pain in Yami's. Therefore he left something of himself, the Dark Magician, who the Pharaoh treasured through the rest of his days, in this realm. This is why you have the Dark Magician, and a Pharaoh for your yami. Because of that final and great mistake he nearly commited that would have released the wrath of all gods."

  
  
There was a silence. A long, terrible silence.

" Do not blame Yami, Yugi." Seto said softly. " Tis not his fault."

Yami didn't have the nerve to even look at Yugi, but Yugi turned him around and hugged him.  
" I know it's not your fault, Yami." Yugi sighed. " I understand, and even if Seto does not forgive you, I do."

Seto smiled. " I do forgive you, Pharaoh." He said. " But even so, I must go. My time here has ended."  
" But...what about me?"

Everyone turned to Mokuba.

" Don't worry, ototo-chan." Seto said affectionately. " I'll be back, sooner than you think. I'll be back right away, and then I'll leave, never to return. But await my arrival."

  
  
Not at all confident, the spirits took the millennium items and handed them to Shadi. Shadi placed them one by one into their slots, and each time he placed them the item would glow a soft golden light. Seto himself freed Pegasus from his eye and placed it in the slot, and when all of the items came to rest and Shadi's was up there as well, the items shot webs of golden rays that covered the entire cavern.

A golden gate shimmered into view and on it were carvings of the paradise that lay behind it. Slowly it opened, and there was a light that blinded all mortals. The spirits looked on though, awed beyond belief, as the land was laid out before them. The soil was of clouds, the grass greener than jade, and the sky, blue as sapphire stones that were in Seto's eyes. There were no clouds in the sky, and far into the distance, within the white and colorful leafed trees, they saw deer, creatures of heaven, neighing and whistling and clicking. High in the air a phoenix soared, and on the grass a mother Blue Eyes White Dragon lay with her young ones.

Rishna walked in first, followed by Ashika, who led the great horse Pegasus through proudly into the world of their home. Seto turned back, and smiled a reassuring smile.  
" I'll be back." He said softly, and smiled at Mokuba. " Do not lose hope. I'll be back for you, like I promised. You will not be in this world to fend for yourself alone."

He entered the gate without a farewell and as he did, the door closed slowly behind him. As it shut, the light began to dim, and the gate shimmered and disappeared. The items stopped glowing, and soon there was only the torchlights that lighted the dim cavern.

" He's gone." Mokuba sobbed.  
" Do not worry." Pegasus smiled. " Not for long."  
" But...he didn't take me with him..."  
" Not now." Pegasus answered, " But soon, sooner than you think."

They each retrieved their items. Pegasus did not know what to do with his.  
" Insert it to your left eye." Shadi instructed. " It will not hurt this time."

  
  
" Feels different now." Jou commented.  
" Hai, feels really different." Anzu agreed. " Before we're constantly worrying about whether Seto will wake up crazy and scared."  
" He departed quite well." Pegasus nodded. " He wasn't scared."  
" We weren't corrupted either." Banat pointed out.  
" All thanks to Cecilia." Honda smiled. Cecilia smiled back.

" So what are we going to do?" Yugi asked.  
" Go home, do what you want." Pegasus answered. " He'll be back though. Don't worry, Mokuba."  
" But when?" Mokuba asked.  
" Sooner than when you will start missing him." Pegasus answered.  
" I'm already missing him." Mokuba answered bitterly.  
" Sleep, kid." Jou answered. " It's a thirteen hour flight. And not only do we not have Seto, we don't have Malik either."

Malik had decided to stay with his sister and Shadi in Egypt. So the group was flying to Japan alone.

" I wonder if things will ever be the same again. What will happen to Kaiba Corp?"  
" He'll tell me when he gets back." Pegasus answered queerly.  
" But will he come back before Kaiba Corp starts going down?" Yugi asked.  
" Oh, of course he will. He'll never forget the cause of all his misfortunes." Pegasus laughed.

The group looked at each other.  
" Why did he seem so..."  
" He's cured now." Pegasus answered. " When we used the Millenium Items to help instead of destroy, he was cured. The items became items of light. Once the hikaris die, interesting things will happen. I'm not sure what, but they will."

Mokuba looked at Pegasus and then at Yugi.

" Oh boy," Pegasus laughed to himself, " Interesting things will happen."

  
  
" Watch it!" Mai cried, as Joe stumbled and fell.  
" Gomen." Jou muttered. " I'm a little jetlagged, like the rest."  
" Hai." Yugi rested his head on the table. " I am so tired."  
" Didn't you guys sleep on the plane?" Mai asked. " And what happened to Kaiba?"  
" He went home."  
" To the Immortal Realm?" Mai cried in surprise. " Then...then what is Mokuba doing here?"  
" Dunno." Jou answered. " And for now, I need sleep!"

  
  
Pegasus and Cecilia had returned to their island after Yugi and the others were dropped off at Domino. Yugi was greeted the next morning with many questions from reporters.

" Mr. Motou, where were you after the Duel Monsters Championships?"  
" Mr. Motou, how does it feel like to win the championships?"  
" Mr. Motou, what do you have to say about Seto Kaiba?"

Yugi answered every question politely except for the ones about Seto Kaiba, whom he didn't want to talk about. He only answered the questions politely because first of all, it was not his nature to scream at people, and second, he was awaiting Seto's return.

  
  
And so Seto did, seven days after they arrived home in Japan. He appeared with great splendor so the world would forever talk about it. 


	23. Epilogue

The Young God

Epilogue

All about him was darkness, as the last memories of his life, his childhood, his dreams, faded away.

All about him was a dead silence, a silence like that of the Shadow Realm.

Seto's curse has come to pass.

  
  
Belumfel had regained his senses and used the Dark Magician most of the time to defeat his opponents. It took many years to conquer the opponents and banish the Shadow Games from the world. He knew in the end that he'll end up like this. Lost, forgotten, and forever alone. Seto was clever. He tore up his soul, splitting it in half. So the conscious pharaoh was here, but his unconscious side was somewhere in the Field of Reeds.

If there is a Field of Reeds.

__

I deserved it. He thought to himself, as the memories receding were becoming those with Seto. _I deserved this wretched fate. To suffer as those I doomed will suffer._

He thought of Banat. Dear Banat, who he'll never get to know because he punished him to early. Banat was his cousin. They shared flesh and blood. He had finished him off after the duel, to the worst fate possible.

He thought of Anksuna. Dear Anksuna, once as bitter and cold as he was. She had always looked down on him and now he realized why. Now he'll never be able to make it up for her. She was doomed as Banat was. To eternity in hell.

  
  
As the memories began to waste away, he finally locked his thoughts on Seto. He remembered the child's lovely laughter and his bitter tears.

_Pharaoh, no! Please!_

Pharaoh! Wait!

Pharaoh!

Pharaoh!

PHARAOH!!

The child didn't need him anymore. No, he didn't. Now he's in his own home, where he had always wished to be. The land where all is fair and pure, just like Seto had been, and Belumfel had almost ruined that.

Because of his foolishness.

Because of his love.

_Sana...Shidame, shidame._

At last, the Pharaoh, doomed to eternity in the object he had treasured, lost all memories except for one.

_" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng hua bai shima ehn sha,  
Long meen, you ming na."  
_  
The song that Seto always sang. The love of home. The longing for home. Belumfel closed his eyes as he remembered the song, even as it began to fade away.

_" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng hua bai shima ehn sha,  
Long meen, you ming na."  
_  
_Seto, I'm sorry..._

The Pharaoh sighed and closed his eyes, bitterness engulfing him.

_" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng hua bai shima ehn sha,  
Long meen, you ming na."  
_  
_" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng hua bai shima ehn sha,  
Long meen, you ming na."  
_  
_" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng hua bai shima ehn sha..."_

" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa,  
Syoutu feng..."

" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori kong mei laa..."

" Na tou ming ren shima eaina,  
Cou lanei tori..."

" Na tou ming..."

And just like that, the song faded away into nothingness, and Belumfel could no longer remember it existing.

  
  
The Dark Magician appeared in his mind and he too faded away. Belumfel stretched his hand out.  
" Don't leave me." He begged. " Don't! You're all I have left of him!"

It seemed to him that the Dark Magician stretched out his long arms to him as well, ready to hold on to anything Belumfel had to offer. He was willing to stay. He was willing to stay!

But before his eyes the Pharaoh saw the magician shimmer and fade away. But the memory remained. He became a small card, made of something different from papyrus. In there was a circle, with the Dark Magician, battle stance, ready to serve his master.

But the Dark Magician lost its meaning. It no longer reminded him of Seto. It was just the Dark Magician.

The card shimmered and faded away. But Belumfel no longer missed it. He no longer remembered anything of his past, and when he tried to search his soul doors they remained locked and forbidden to him.

Such was the curse of Seto Kaiba fulfilled. 


	24. Epilogue B

The Young God

Epilogue B

The crowd stood in awe as the god, followed by six others, stepped upon the alter. All of them were fair and tall, graceful and divine. However, it was one of them that caught their eye.

" Isn't that Seto Kaiba?"  
" Wasn't he missing the past few days?"  
" He looks different."  
" He looks so hot!"  
" That can't be Seto Kaiba!"

But he was. The leader of the immortal group was indeed, Seto Kaiba, no longer acting as the bitter enemy of all who live on earth. There ewas a proud smile on his face, not one of those triumphant smirks, but a simple smile that held pride, and in his clear blue eyes laughter sparkled like the sun. He carried a healthful glow to him, and all those who stood beside him were humbled.

_And so he stood,  
Proud child of gods,  
Eyes as fair as the sea,  
Skin as white as snow.  
His eyes searched for many,  
Overlooking the rest,  
As the god stood among mortals,  
A myth come to life._

Never was there more splendor in the way the gods entered. The crowd keep speaking of it forever after, for the light from the sun shone down upon a tall flat stone, its light concentrated on that ground only, and the spectres appeared, divine and beautiful. They looked out among the crowd, ignoring the shouts and the cries of awe, looking for one group only.

  
  
Pegasus had come to Domino with his wife, Cecilia, for a short visit. Perhaps the man knew that Seto was coming. Perhaps he did not. In any case, Yugi, who was currently taking care of the broken hearted Mokuba, as well as everyone else; Malik, Isis, and Shadi, who came at Pegasus's command, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, who had came with Jou, Honda, Anzu and Mai, into the park to discuss a few things, as Pegasus had put it. When they reached the park, a huge crowd had gathered, and although Yugi couldn't tell what it was, he was sure it was something big.

Never before had any god graced the mortals openly with their presence, and although Yugi and the others didn't see him, Seto saw them.

" Yugi!" He called. " Jou! Anzu! Mai! Pegasus! Cecilia! Honda! Malik! Ryou! Shadi! Ototo-san!"

At the call of their names they immediately recognized the voice. Seto saw that they were at the far back and he grandly quieted everyone down. Then he signaled for them to move aside and they did, not knowing what will happen next.

Yugi and company waited a moment, unsure themselves, until Seto smiled and beckoned to them. Surprised that Seto had returned so soon, Yugi ran up and they all greeted each other warmly with hugs and slaps on the back.

" Hey, how are you doin bud?" Jou laughed.

Seto nodded kindly, but it seemed that he was suddenly too perfect for them. All the greetings soon finished and Seto sighed, preparing his last speech.

" Yami for all the wrongs you've done, despair not." He began. " For you have now been cleansed. Do not worry over the crimes of the past. They have been erased from your soul. You will not suffer corruption of the Millennium Items from now on. Protect Yugi well, you are destined to have a great future.

Banat, take care of Ryou, who is too delicate to survive in this world without you. Malik, Isis, live well, I offer you my blessings. You will all live long and happily to the end of your days. 

Jounouchi, I give you a gift of learning. In the future you shall have much knowledge and never despair of misfortune. Your sister will be as successful as you and you two will never part again once you built your lives. You will be happily married to Mai and the two of you will have children and grandchildren, and your bloodline will never cease in its glory. Honda, I give you the gift of reason. In the future you will also be as successful as Jou and like brothers will look out for one another. You will marry Jounouchi's sister and in this way the families will be tied.

To all the spirits that were doomed, I release you from that doom. When your hikaris die, you will be released from confinement and will journey to Egypt where the portal will await. You will join the table of the immortals and will never be troubled about reincarnation. You will be honored by all the gods.

Pegasus and Cecilia, I give you my blessings. To the end of your days your love shall never fail you." Seto laid his hand on their heads, his eyes closed and smiling. " And neither will need to live alone. You will both die together, and journey with the spirits and their friends to the immortal realm and will taste the wine of gods.

To Domino City, I give you this!" And Seto knelt down. From his skillful, delicate hands, a silver tree blossomed with golden leaves. It grew as if time was chasing it, as if twenty years have passed every second, until it was big enough for all to see.

" This is the Tree of Heaven." Seto called, " And with it, Domino will be blessed with good fortune, and will never trouble in times of war. Let it be known that this city is the favorite and the home of the God Seto Kaiba!"

The streets glowed, the slums glowed, and in place of abandoned buildings, there were gardens, and the dirt and mud were cleansed. The crowd cried in awe and gasped in wonder at the blessed city, now different, yet the same. Could this really be the same city?

Finishing, Seto Kaiba, Child of Immortals, smiled and looked down to the last onlooker, the one dearest to him, but never forgotten.

" Mokuba." He called. " Ototo-chan. Why aren't you going to give me a hug? Aren't you excited about living in the Immortal Realm?"

Mokuba gasped and immediately his eyes brightened.

" Really Oni-chan? You're going to take me home with you?!" Mokuba's eyes flood with tears of happiness.

Seto chided him gently. " You really thought that I would leave you here all alone? I made a promise to you years ago! You'll never want for anything. I'll always be here for you. And wherever I go, you'll come with me, or else I'm not going. So I'm going back home and you're coming with me. Give your oni-san a hug."

Mokuba did, so happy he was, and he leaped into Seto's arms in a cry of joy.

_And such were they,  
Brothers in soul though not in blood,  
The god grasped the mortal's tiny hand,  
Kissed the child's forehead,   
Smiling, they looked up, now ready to depart,  
Their purpose here done._

  
  
A divine light shot through the sky and onto the seven immortals. Seto Kaiba smiled reassuringly at everyone he had grown to trust, and the immortals glowed with magnificent light. The crowd gasped as they disappeared, mingling into the light, and the light withdrew, Mokuba and Seto gone, the Kaiba brothers together for all eternity.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled.

" Did that make you feel better?" He asked. " You don't have to worry anymore. You're purified."

Yami smiled. " I'm looking forward to our future, Yugi."  
" So am I." Yugi smiled. And the group looked on with the crowd, even though they knew Seto was gone forever.

_And with a touch of his fair hand,  
The young god departed,  
Never to return to the world of suffering,  
But retreating to the world where all is kind. _


	25. Final Epilogue

The Young God

Final Epilogue

Dark was the sky across Domino City. Dark was the room as well. On a bed, an old man lay. He was short, and his hair was gray. One might have thought he was sleeping, the way he was smiling in his dreams, the covers covering his body, his head rested peacefully against a pillow.

One would never have guessed.

Beside the old man, two ghosts stood. One was a short young man, with blonde bangs and black hair outlined in red. He had purple eyes and was looking at the other spirit.

The other spirit was gazing at the old man. He also had the same hair, but he was taller and had red eyes. Both ghosts wore a golden artifact around their necks.

" Well, we're the last." Said the short man. " Everyone else went. Jou went, Mai went, Shizuka went, Ryou went. All up there."  
" Hai. We're the last." Said the other spirit.

  
  
" I'll miss the times we had here on Earth." Said the short man after a brief pause. " Pegasus and Cecilia's daughter. The old couple died right before we did, a few months ago. Eh?"  
" Hai. And Jou's daughter took his Millennium Eye." Said the other spirit. " Brought it back to Egypt where Shadi use to live."  
" Too bad Shadi died. It's his son that took over."  
" I use to think Shadi was immortal."  
" Shadi was. Until the items were purified that time we sent Seto back."  
" Yami?"   
" Hai?"  
" Should we go now?"  
" Let's look at this city first."

The two of them leaped out of the window and floated above the city. Domino was great now. It was no longer poor, ever since it had housed the God Seto Kaiba, and that tree, worshipped to no end, remained standing. No one was hungry, no one wanted of anything.

" Look at how big that tree is now." Said the short man.  
" Hai." The other spirit answered. " It's grown fast. And will continue growing."  
" Look, the other spirits." The short man said. " They're all heading in the other direction from where we're supposed to go."  
" Seto did not bless them." the taller spirit answered. " We are the last of the ones he blessed.  
" I'll miss those times." Said the short spirit. " Where Jounouchi always acted like an idiot and Anzu would always hit him with a mallet. Remember that first time you met Seto Kaiba?"  
" He was a marvelous actor. I would never have recognized him even if I had my memories."

The two spirits laughed.

" Let's be off now." Said the short spirit. " Our time here has ended."  
" What should we do with the puzzle on our body?" Asked the other spirit.  
" Leave it." Said the short spirit. " It's of no concern to us now."

The other spirit nodded, and the two flew over the country, past the seas, and they landed calmly on the temples of Egypt in the afternoon sun.

" Let us wait until nighttime." Said the short spirit.  
" Let us." The other spirit answered.

So they waited.

  
  
The sun set slowly over the horizon and the sky turned a marvellous purple before dimming into dark black. The two spirits sat there, content and at peace, waiting for night to fall.

Stars winked into sight and the moon rose clear above them. The first spirit slid down on the ground and the taller one followed. They walked down the silent roads where no tourists went because they were in their hotels, asleep. Past the empty buildings they came upon a certain door.

" Well, here we are." Said the first spirit. He turned the handle and they went in.

Torches immediately lighted up as they went, showing them the way. The spirits walked down the long flight of stairs, hearing a faint and distant music. They came to a halt.

The gate was there, and it was open. From it, stepped out a young god, with all his youthful beauty. He only came halfway out, and was waiting as if expecting them. Next to him was a boy around twelve years of age, with long black hair. Behind him, two blonde men and three blonde women, a brown haired woman and man, a white haired man beside one of the blonde women and another white haired man with one who wore a turban.

" Yugi!" Called the twelve year old child. The god smiled.  
" It took you guys long enough." A blonde said. " We've been waitin here for ages!"  
" We just wanted to take a look at the life we left behind before we leave." Said the short spirit.  
" Ah, that's what they all do." Said the god with good humor. " Well? Are you ready?"

The spirits first looked at the cursed statue that held their misfortunes and happiness. All the Sennen Items were there except for one, one that had belonged to them. 

" Farewell, Earth." Said one of the spirits.  
" Farewell," The other said, and they smiled at the god. The god moved aside so they can pass, and the smaller one entered first, followed by the bigger one.

As soon as they entered, the gate slowly began to close. The light in the cavern glowed brightly, but dimmed as the door shut tightly. For the last time, the gate shimmered, then faded away, never to appear again. No god will step on earth again. No mortal will pass through those gates into the heavenly world.

The millennium items had been glowing all the while the gate was there. Now the gate was gone, the items dimmed. The firelight dimmed as well as the flames were put out. The hall darkened and the cavern blackened. There was no sign that the spirits had ever been there. There was no sign that the god had received them.

Only the stars in the sky, in their winking ways, twinkled to each other as they witnessed the passing of the last of the Blessed Ones.

  
  
Back in Domino, the old man was still in bed as day broke. A young man entered silently, knowing full well what happened. He kissed the old man's cold forehead, then slipped the puzzle gently off him.

A day later, the door opened once again, and torches were lit. The young man went down the same flight of stairs and came to the forbidden statue. There he inserted the final item.

But no gate opened. The gate had been locked. The items glowed, but did not reveal the gate. Instead, their powers drifted off into the day, and passed into the heavenly world of the gods where their owners now dwelled. When the light dimmed, the man opened his eyes. The statue was gone. The items were gone. Only the torches remained in the dull cavern, without anything to signify its importance. 


End file.
